Have you ever been in love?
by themarauder94
Summary: James Potter har bjudit ut Lily stup i kvarten sen deras fjärde år. De har nu börjat sitt sjunde. Men något verkar ha hänt med James. Han verkar inte kär i Lily längre - Och Lily börjar sakna uppmärksamheten från honom.
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

[James]

"Måntand, vad håller tagghorn på med?"

"Han tänker bjuda ut Evans."

"Åh nej…"

"Precis vad hon tänker säga."

…

"Hon sa nej", muttrade James och damp ner i soffan mellan Peter och Remus.

"Det menar du inte?" utbrast Sirius sarkastiskt.  
"Bättre lycka imorgon, tagghorn."

[Lily]

Det här var fjärde gången den här veckan som James hade bjudit ut Lily – det här var även fjärde gången (den här veckan) som Lily hade nobbat honom.

James Potter hade försökt bjuda ut henne ända sedan de började sitt fjärde år på Hogwarts. Lily hade dock alltid sagt nej(på alla möjliga tänkbara vis). Hon gick dessvärre sitt sjätte år nu och ingenting verkade ha ändrats sedan dess.

Lily hade hoppats att James skulle ge upp efter de första 137 "nej":en han fått efter deras första termin. Men självklart skulle Potter tvunget ha det ouppnåeliga, vilket var Lily i det här fallet. Tyvärr. Att han ens lagt märke till henne från första början var emellertid fortfarande ett mysterium för de flesta. Det faktumet gjorde det bara ännu mer osannolikt att riktiga känslor faktiskt skulle vara inblandade från Potters sida. 

"Ge honom en chans Lily. Det börjar fan bli synd om honom." sade Alice och kastade en menande blick mot James som sjunkit ner i soffan mellan Peter och Remus.

"Åh, ni tycker jag ska ge honom en chans så att han sedan kan gå runt och skryta om att han lyckades få mig i säng?" För det var just det som Potter skulle försöka – att få henne i säng, så som han fått så många andra flickor förr. Lily tänkte _inte_ räknas till den skaran. Alice höjde ett ögonbryn.

"Menar du att James Potter skulle lyckas få dig i säng om ni gick ut?"

"Klart inte." muttrade Lily surt. "Men vem vet vad han är kapabel till att göra…"

"… med sin stav?" Avbröt Haylie Lily med ett stort flin lekandes på sina läppar.

"Har du inte lite väl höga tankar om James nu, Lils?" frågade Alice förvånat. Lily knuffade till sin vän i sidan och gav henne en mördande blick.

"Jag tänker i alla fall inte gå ut med honom!" utbrast hon surt. "Och ni två vet mycket väl varför."

Det fanns tusen anledningar till varför Lily vägrade att gå ut med James Potter. Tusen anledningar hon gång på gång rabblat upp för Alice och Haylie som lyssnat, mer eller mindre.

En anledning: Potter var bara ute efter en sak – sex.

En annan anledning: Potter (och Black) trodde att han var bättre än alla andra (bara för att han kunde flyga runt på en kvast och kasta omkring en dum boll)

En till anledning: Potter och sina vänner hade säkert brutit mot varenda skolregel som någonsin skrivits på Hogwarts – och de tyckte att det var häftigt att bryta dem.

Ännu en anledning: Potter drog alltid handen genom sitt hår (som om det inte redan var tillräckligt rufsigt?)

En annan bra anledning: Potter och sina vänner förhäxade oskyldiga elever stup i kvarten för att det var _roligt._

En annan anledning: Potter bytte tjej lika ofta som han bytte kalsonger (vilket var ofta)

En till anledning: Potter var äcklig

Tyvärr höll inte Lilys vänner med henne. De tyckte, som resten av tjejerna på hogwarts (de som inte hunnit ligga med honom än dvs), att han var charmig, snygg, trevlig, smart och en höjdare ute på quidditchplanen.

Om de bara kunde se hur James Potter, världens mest uppblåsta människa, verkligen var…


	2. Kapitel 1

**Kapitel 1 **

[Marodörerna]

"Det är sant! Du ljög inte?" Utbrast Sirius, nästintill svimfärdig. Han tittade pafft på James som skamset visade upp sitt prefekt-märke och brevet som det kommit med. Det var inte bara det att han var prefekt (vilket var hemskt nog) – han var ordningsman.

"Jag tror att Dumbledore försöker få ut något av detta." sade James till de andra. Remus nickade instämmande.

"Låter troligt."

"Men… är… inte… ordningsman… lite… att… ta… i?" frågade Peter knappt hörbart med munnen full med kittelkakor.

Marodörerna föll i evig tystnad (eller i en halv minut? Vem räknar?).

[Lily, Alice, Haylie]

Det var alltid lika spännande att träffa sina klasskamrater efter långt och härligt sommarlov. Se vilka som hade låtit håret växa ut, se vilka som hade legat i solen halva sommaren, helt enkelt se förändringen av alla sina kamrater som skett under de tre månaderna de hade varit ifrån varandra.

"Lils!" Lily vände sig om på den trånga perrongen och urskiljde nätt och jämnt sina två bästa vänner genom folkhavet som kom springandes mot henne. Ett leende spred sig på Lilys läppar.

Det hade knappt gått 10 sekunder då Alice och Haylie stod framför henne. Båda med stora grin fastklistrade i ansiktet på dem.

"Blev du det?" frågade Haylie försiktigt och lät blicken glida ner mot Lilys blus, ungefär i brösthöjd. Lily svarade med ett leende. Alice och Haylie gav ifrån sig ett litet skrik.

"Åh, vad häftigt!"

"Jaa…" började hon lamt. "Jag vet dock inte vem som är ordningsman än."

"Det är bergis Remus…" mumlade Alice aningen drömmande. "Remus Lupin." Tjejerna gav henne en menande knuff i sidan ("Aje…!"). Lily himlade med ögonen.

"Eller så blir det Diggory i Hufflepuff!" sade hon.

"Han är sjukt snygg!" påpekade Haylie. "Inte i stil med Sirius i och för sig…"

"Säg inte att ni två har gått och kärat ner er i marodörerna!" utbrast Lily förargat. De svarade inte.

"Det kanske är bäst att gå på tåget nu så vi inte missar det?"

[Marodörerna]

Det var högt tempo i marodörernas kupé. Sirius och Peter satt och spelade en omgång knallkort (efter ett redan flertal spelade omgångar). James och Remus hade en livlig diskussion kring Puddlemore United och Tutchill Tornados's match som spelats under sommarlovet.

"Vilken dykning alltså…" Sade James beundrande.

"Ibland önskar man att man var lite bättre ute på quidditchplanen." sade Remus.

"Varför?" James gav sin vän en frågande blick. Remus vred sig aningen besvärat på sätet och kollade ner på sina, helt plötsligt, mycket mer intressanta skor.

"Jag är ju inte som du, eller Sirius precis." Svarade han honom generat.

"Vad menar du med det?" frågade James förbryllat.

"Tja, hur snygg är jag på en skala mellan ett och tio? Jag är inte ens atletisk."

"Herre gud, Måntand! Är det _så här _du känner? Så ska du ju inte känna! Du är ju en marodör för guds skull!" utbrast James i en viskning så att Sirius och Peter inte skulle kunna höra. Remus verkade uppskatta James ljudnivå men verkade inte vilja gå djupare in på ämnet de nyss dragit upp.

"Så du tror att Dumbledore försöker få ut någonting av att göra dig till ordningsman?" Sade Remus intresserat. James nickade.

"Det finns ingen annan logisk förklaring." Han grep tag om det kalla märket som låg i fickan på hans luvtröja. Hårt. "Det måste i alla fall ligga någonting bakom det."

"Tja, det kan ju i alla fall inte bero på fina prestationer." sade Remus skämtsamt. "Fast vad vet jag? De kanske uppmuntrar att bryta regler på den här skolan."

"Kanske har Dumbledore fått reda på vad som har hänt?" Sirius hade nu lagt sig i Remus och James konversation.

"Vad har hänt?" pep Peter upphetsat.

"Har du inte berättat Taggis?" frågade Sirius förvirrat.

"Vad är det som har hänt, James?" frågade Remus.

"Har inte du och jag ett prefektmöte att gå på, Remus?"

[Lily, Alice, Haylie]

"Åh, du missade verkligen någonting Lily!" utbrast båda hennes väninnor när de hade berättat om sommarens stora händelse – matchen mellan puddlemore United och Tutchill Tornados.

"Jag önskar jag också hade kunnat gå." sade Lily och hon lät faktiskt riktigt uppriktig trots att Quidditch inte riktigt var hennes stora passion.

"Men du hade säkert roligt på bröllopet?" försökte Alice med ett osäkert leende.

"Ja, berätta för oss! Var det vackert?"

"Det är inte varje dag man ser ett svin gifta sig med en giraff." flinade Lily. "Men jorå, det var fint." Leendet försvann från hennes läppar.

"Ni blev inte sams." sade Haylie. Lily skakade besviket på huvudet.

"Men jag orkar faktiskt inte bry mig om henne längre. Är det så hon vill ha det så får hon väl ha det så! Nu å andra sidan tänker jag gå på prefektmötet."

"Glöm inte att berätta vem som blev ordningsman…!"


	3. Kapitel 2

**Themarauder94:** _Tack så jättemycket för kommentarerna!_ Som sagt, jag har egentligen inte tid för detta – men det är så roligt att skriva. Jag försöker verkligen skriva så snabbt som möjligt, och varje kapitel är över ett a4.

Hoppas ni tycker om det!

Kapitel 2

[Lily]

Jag gick med bestämda steg mot prefekternas kupé som låg längst ner i tåget. Jag försökte slänga av mig alla tankar om min syster och hennes (dumma) bröllop – men det var svårt. Hela sommaren hade jag försökt att lappa ihop vänskapen med Petunia. Hela sommaren hade Petunia försökt sprätta upp den ännu mer.

Hennes, nu, man Vernon hade inte gjort det bättre. Han behandlade mig som om jag var från helvetet, vilket han själv borde vara bekant med. Blickarna han gav mig var obeskrivliga. Bröllopet kunde inte ha varit mer olägligt.

Vår mor tyckte heller inte särskilt mycket om Vernon. Inte för att hon visade det för Petunia. Åh nej! Hon lät Petunia tro att han var världens kap - stor var han i alla fall, med nästan ingen hals. Petunia hade dock varit noggrann med att påpeka att jag inte hade någon pojkvän alls, medan hon var gift och lycklig.

"Vad ska det bli av med dig, Lily? Finns det ingen som vill ha dig på den där skolan? Vill ingen ha dig ens med magi? Se på mig och Vernon – och jag har inte ens en fånig träpinne att vifta med."

Det var inte så att jag inte hade tänkt i samma banor själv. Tvärtom. Just därför var det ännu jobbigare med Petunia som upprepade det för mig - konstant – under hela sommarlovet. Om pappa hade varit i livet skulle han ha sagt till Petunia. Han skulle nog rent ut av kunna ha sagt ett och annat till Vernon också. Mr Evans hade varit en man som stod för vad han tyckte – och han tyckte väldigt om mig.

Tanken på min far hade fått det att börja bränna under ögonlocken. Men jag var inte en sådan som grät. Jag ville inte visa mig sårbar.

[James]

Jag och Remus gick till prefekternas kupé i tystnad. Gryffindors nya prefekter gick precis bakom oss, det var i alla fall vad deras märken sade. Abbot och Finnigan.

Jag visste att Remus var sårad över att jag höll något ifrån honom. Och jag visste att han antagligen inte skulle prata med mig på ett ganska bra tag. Förståeligt, tyckte jag. Antog att det sved extra mycket att Sirius visste, men inte han. Remus visste i och för sig – till en viss del.

Vi kom fram till kupén i tid för prefekt-mötet. Vi hade till och med fem minuter till godo! Men jag hade en känsla av att Remus inte riktigt ville fira detta med mig just nu.

Hans blick började istället leta efter Lily, utan större resultat.

Trodde inte hon var typen som kom sen till ett möte…

[Lily]

Jag vaknade upp ur mina tankar. Tittade på armbandsuret som visade att det var fem minuter tills mötet började (FEM MINUTER?).

Hon skyndade sig så fort hon kunde genom det långa tåget och kom fram till prefekternas kupé med en minut till godo. Hon lutade sig mot skjutglaset till kupén och satte ena handen i sidan och andades häftigt. Det var inte förrän pulsen lugnat ner sig några slag då hon upptäckte James Potter som satt tillsammans med Remus på andra sidan av kupén.

"Mötet ska tyvärr börja nu, Potter. Jag måste be dig lämna kupén." Sade jag giftigt.

"Jag önskar lika mycket som du att jag kunde lämna kupén." svarade James henne. "Men som ordningsman har man sina plikter. Har vi inte, Evans?" _Har vi inte Evans. _Vi. Han hade sagt Vi.

"Du driver med mig, va?" frågade Lily. "Vem skulle göra dig till ordningsman?"

"Samma person som skulle göra dig till ordningskvinna."

Mötet kunde inte ha gått långsammare – eller varit tråkigare för den delen. Jag som var relativt ny på den här fronten höll mig i bakgrunden och lyssnade noga på vad Lily hade att säga. Ändå lyckades hon distrahera hans tankar på annat håll.

"Evans, skulle jag kunna få växla några ord med dig?" Frågade Diggory Lily då mötet nått sitt slut – äntligen. Jag stannade kvar i kupén så jag lätt kunde avlyssna deras samtal; jag fixade med anteckningarna jag hade låtsas skriva under mötet.

"Klart du kan", svarade hon honom leende och satte en mörkröd slinga bakom örat. "Du kan förresten kalla mig Lily."

"Jag bara undrade om du skulle vilja gå ut med mig första Hogsmeade-helgen? Jag förstår självklart om du är upptagen eller inte vill eller ja…" började han lite nervöst. Jag gav dem båda en snabb blick för att sedan fortsätta låtsas fibbla med anteckningarna. Bara hon inte svarade ja…

Hon himlade med ögonen.

"Varför skulle _jag _inte vilja gå ut med dig?"

"Man kan aldrig vara säker." Svarade han henne leende och försvann sedan ut ur kupén.

"Vi behöver inte patrullera tåget tillsammans om du inte vill", sade jag med blickens fäst på kupédörren som Diggory precis hade försvunnit genom.

"Så att du ska kunna smita iväg och göra något annat?" sade hon spydigt.

"Nej, så att jag slipper dig… Evans."


	4. Kapitel 3

**Themarauder94**: Tack för ännu några kommentarer! Vet att det kan vara lite segt i början. Men nu äntligen återvänder de till Hogwarts och då hoppas jag på mer fart, mer drama, mer humor och en del romantik! Har ni tips så tipsa gärna!

Kapitel 3

[Lily]

"Blev Remus ordningskvinna?" Frågade Alice entusiastiskt när jag anlände till mina väninnors kupé igen.

"Ordningskvinna?" flinade Haylie misstroget. Alice suckade.

"Du vet vad jag menade!"

"Potter…" mumlade jag – av någon anledning hade jag inte lyckats släppa vad han precis hade sagt till mig; _"_Så jag slipper _dig… Evans_."

"Lily, hur mår du egentligen?"

"Potter… Potter är ordningsman." Sade jag stumt.

"Lily-gumman, du vet hur mycket vi älskar dig… Slog du i huvudet på vägen hit?" frågade Haylie allvarligt medan Alice började leta efter det minsta tecken på att jag hade slagit i huvudet.

"Jag tror han skällde ut mig också", berättade jag för dem. "Typ, i alla fall."

"Pratar du om James, Lily? James Potter som har trånat efter dig sedan fjärde året?"

"James Potter är ordningsman, ordningskvinna om du föredrar det Alice. Och ja, jag tror att James Potter äntligen har gett upp. Han tycker inte om mig längre." Sade jag.

"Och detta är ett problem?" frågade Alice mig förvånat. "Hur länge har inte du väntat på den här dagen, Lils?" Jag kände hur det ryckte lite i mungiporna.

"Berättade jag att Diggory bjöd ut mig?" James Potter var glömd - för ett tag i alla fall.

[James]

"Hur gick det på mötet?" Frågade Sirius mig när jag äntligen hade anlänt till kupén. Remus var redan där och hade påbörjat ett parti trollkarlsschack med Peter.  
"Hon sa ja…" muttrade jag och damp ner i sätet framför Sirius.

"Gick Lily med att gå ut med DIG?" utbrast Sirius mållöst. Remus och Peter tittade upp från brädet.

"Nej, med Diggory." Jag gav ifrån mig en djup suck. "Det spelar ändå ingen roll. Jag är färdig med Evans."

"Vad sa du?" Frågade Peter chockat och tittade på mig med stora ögon.

"Du hörde vad jag sa. Jag är färdig med Evans. Jag vill inte ha mer med henne att göra."

"Det är nog bäst om vi tar James till Madame Pomfrey så fort vi kommer till Hogwarts…" viskade Sirius i Remus öra.

[Lily]

Gryffindor hade fått sju nya elever till sitt elevhem i år. Fyra pojkar och tre flickor. Nervöst hade de stapplat fram till gryffindor-bordet efter att de hade blivit sorterade av sorteringshatten och sedan tittat nyfiket på resten av oss gryffindorare. Tyvärr hade flickorna fått oturen att sitta nära Potter och hans vänner. Remus var i och för sig trevlig.

Vid Hufflepuff-bordet satt Diggory som vinkade leende mot mig var fjärde minut. Jag kunde inte förstå att jag lyckats få en dejt med honom! Han var allt en tjej kunde önska sig (och ändå önskade sig alla tjejer Black och Potter); blond, muskulös, blåögd, quidditchspelare, charmig…

"Tror du att Sirius kommer att lägga märke till mig om jag drar ner tröjan lite så man kan se bh:n?" frågade Haylie mig och Alice allvarligt.

"Klart… han kommer ju att märka dig", började Alice lite försiktigt och kastade en skeptisk blick på Haylies bröst.

"… och samtidigt tro att du är en slampa", lade jag till skämtsamt. "Men vad gör det?" Haylie smällde till mig på armen eftersom att min arm var henne närmast. "Men varför är du ens intresserad av Black? Vad är det med honom som är så himla…"

"Underbart?" Haylie log busigt. "Jag vet inte riktigt… Han är väldigt charmig och snygg och… ja…"

"Du är galen, vet du det?" sade jag med ett brett flin lekandes på mina läppar.

"Fullständigt galen." höll Alice med.

Det var knappt att vi kunde ta oss till uppehållsrummet efter festmåltiden i stora salen. Men efter en lång kamp lyckades vi sist av alla nå gryffindors sällskapsrum. De flesta elever hade gått upp till sina sovsalar med undantag av några tredje-års-elever som hade ockuperat soffan framför brasan.

"Lils, kan du inte tvinga dem att gå och lägga sig eller något?" Stönade Alice och pekade på de okända gryffindorarna. Jag himlade med ögonen.

"Jag är ordningskvinna, inte elak."

"Vad är skillnaden?"

"Äsch, vi går och lägger oss." gäspade Haylie. Både jag och Alice vände oss mot vår vän och stirrade förbluffat på henne – det var inte varje dag Haylie föreslog att gå och lägga sig.

"Vad har flugit i alla idag?" frågade Alice förbryllat, mer till själv än till någon annan.

"Får man inte vara trött i det här landet, eller?" frågade Haylie.

"Du vill bara sova så att du kan drömma om Black." Retades jag. Haylies kinder blev gradvis mörkare röda.


	5. Kapitel 4

**Themarauder94: **Tack för alla kommentarer! Alltid kul att höra något positivt! Detta kapitel är längst hittills och skriven i all sin hast under två nätter av ett läger (vi kan ju prata om att vara trött…). Så ni får ursäkta stavfel, grammatikfel eller andra fel (kan ha glömt att byta till jagform ibland och så)

Hoppas ni gillar det! Puss!

Kapitel 4

[James]

Hälften av marodörerna hade däckat i sina sängar med kläderna på uppe i pojkarnas sovsal. Jag antog att det var mängden mat som var orsaken till deras plötsliga trötthet. Peter hade som vanligt ätit sig proppmätt redan innan efterrätten (att han aldrig lärde sig…) och var efter festmåltiden så mätt att Sirius, Remus och jag hade fått hjälpas åt att bära stackaren upp till gryffindortornet.

Det var bara jag och Sirius som var vakna. Vi satt i hans säng och pratade – precis som ni tjejer (vi vet…).

"Tänk om man hade träffat Dumbledore på lovet?" utbrast Sirius. "Vad gör han egentligen liksom?" Jag tänkte efter en stund.

Albus Dumbledore, Hogwarts rektor, var en sådan person man inte kunde tänka sig någon annan stans än på skolan. Kanske var det för att hans utseende inte riktigt skulle kunna smälta in någon mer stans än där?

"Jag tror att han spelar golf." Sa jag eftertänksamt.

"Den där mugglarsporten?"

"Ja", svarade jag och log åt tanken av Dumbledore på golfplanen. Sirius skakade på huvudet.

"Nej, jag tror att han under dagen ligger och steker på en vacker strand på Kanarieöarna och på natten är han en riktig Casanova." Jag kvävde ett skratt och tvingades titta bort en stund från Sirius så att ingen av oss skulle råka väcka Remus (Peter var svårväckt). "Varför har du inte berättat för Peter och Remus?" Frågade Sirius helt plötsligt. Jag kände hur det knöt sig i magen.

"Jag vill inte oroa dem." Sade jag kort.

"Jaså?" Sirius tittade misstroget på mig. "Och det där med Lily då? Helt plötsligt ger du bara upp? Tror du att jag ska köpa det?"

"Du ska inte bry dig."

"Jag är din bästa vän."

"Sirius, du kan inte älska någon som vill att du drar åt helvetet. Man älskar inte någon som behandlar en som skit." Sirius gav ifrån sig en djup suck.

"Lily kan inte se igenom din fasad, James – även fast du tror det." Hans blick blev giftigare.

"Jag behöver henne inte ändå. Tror du hon hade kunnat göra någon skillnad över att Voldemort mördade min far för att jag var klumpig? Eller för att faror bara "råkar" dras till mig? Nej, jag tror inte det!" Röt jag ilsket och kände hur tårarna brände under ögonlocken. Jag hade inte pratat om vad som egentligen hade hänt i somras sedan begravningen, och jag kände verkligen inte behov av att göra det igen. Jag blinkade snabbt bort tårarna som nått mina ögon.

"Remus och Peter förtjänar i alla fall få veta att Voldemort mördade din pappa." sade Sirius sorgset. "De är marodörer – de kan ta det."

[Lily]

När sjundeårseleverna fick sina scheman följande morgon vid frukosten kunde de inte vara mer nöjda över dess utseende. Dubbeltimmarna i trolldryckskonst, på både måndagen och fredagen, var det som uppskattades mest från min sida.

"Skönt med lite sovmorgon." påpekade Haylie medan hon hällde upp juice till sig själv och Alice. "Det är så jobbigt att stressa till frukosten."

"Du äter inte ens frukost", sade Alice förbryllat.

"Ni ska alltid vara så petiga", muttrade Haylie och stoppade in en bit bacon i munnen. "Där kommer förresten din älskade Remus in." Hon nickade mot dörröppningen till stora salen där marodörerna kom instapplande – en efter en. Remus gick för omväxlings skull först. Alice vände huvudet mot killarna och iakttog dem så diskret hon kunde – vilket i och för sig inte var diskret alls.

"Jag förstår verkligen inte vad ni ser i dem." sade jag och gav marodörerna en snabb blick (Potter hade sett lika arrogant ut som vanligt).

"Remus är diggory gånger två…"

Jag var redan slut efter första skoldagen trots att vi knappt hade gjort någonting. Jag betraktade min egen spegelbild som hastigast innan jag gick för att patrullera med Potter. Någon där uppe var verkligen emot mig – han hade i alla fall slutat att bjuda ut mig, tack och lov.

Jag gick ner i uppehållsrummet där jag såg James redan sitta och vänta på mig.

"Kommer du med, Potter?"

"Självklart, Evans."

Vi satt tysta i "vår" korridor och patrullerade. James satt samtidigt och sköt gnistor i olika färger ur sin trollstav medan jag inte gjorde mer än att iaktta scenen. Jag hade aldrig förr tänkt på hur muskulös han var… (All den quidditch-träningen hade i alla fall gett något resultat!) Kanske var det för att jag aldrig förr hade sett honom i T-shirt?

"Du gillar inte mig", sade jag helt plötsligt utan att tänka mig för. James tittade förvånat upp på mig och höjde på ögonbrynen.

"Har jag sagt det?"

"Jag förstår det." Förklarade jag för honom enkelt och ryckte på axlarna. "Men varför gillade du mig från första början?"

"Därför att du är god."

"Och du är säker på att du inte ville att jag bara skulle bli en i din samling?" frågade jag tyket. Han gav ifrån sig en djup suck.

"Du har verkligen låga tankar om mig, Evans."  
"Jag har sett vad du har gjort mot Severus." Sade jag argt. "Och det är långt ifrån okej! Det är hemskt!"  
"Håll käften", morrade James. Jag ryckte till - hade James Potter precis bett mig att hålla käften? Hans vanligtvis hasselnötsfärgade ögon var nu nästintill svarta och hade fått något kyligt i blicken.

"Bad du mig att hålla käften?" Jag tittade chockat på James. Hans grepp om trollstaven hade hårdnat, som om han försökte behärska sitt humör.

"Tänk att jag gjorde det, Evans! Har du aldrig fått skäll förr, eller? Har ingen någonsin behövt klaga på perfekta Lily Evans innan?" Nästan skrek James. "Aldrig? Någonsin?" Jag undvek James blick, rädd för att hans blick skulle förinta mig. Eller något.

"Potter vi borde jobba…" sade jag försiktigt. Även fast jag gärna hade rutit tillbaka (om vilken idiot han var) ville jag inte bli av med min position som ordningskvinna på grund av att ha bråkat med James.

"Du tycker det, va? Vill inte bli av med prefektmärket som pryder ditt bröst så fint?" Frågade han. Jag kände hur arg jag blev inombords. Som om han trodde att jag var världens perfektionist… Tråkig, plugghäst utan något liv.

"Du vet ingenting om mig Potter – ingenting! Du är så jävla uppblåst! Vet du det? Och ja, jag vill inte bli av med prefektmärket. Jag råkar vara stolt över att ha fått det tilldelat. Tänka sig? Och vet du varför? Jag är mugglarfödd. Jag är en smutsskalle. Jag kommer att få höra dessa glåpord i resten av mitt liv. Att vara försteprefekt och bästa häxan i vår årskurs är det enda jag har. Det är mitt enda bevis på att jag också är bra - som alla andra. Så nu vill jag be dig att hålla käften och sluta lägga dig i mitt liv. Och vet du varför jag aldrig ville gå ut med dig? Därför du har ingen respekt. Vare sig för människor eller regler. Du är dum i huvudet." Och med de orden sagda (skrikna) marscherade jag iväg upp till sovsalen för att sedan reta mig över James hela natten.


	6. Kapitel 5

**Themarauder94: **Jätteroligt att ni läser! Ett ganska långt kapitel igen. Lite mer än två a4! Alltid roligt att höra vad ni tycker. Hoppas att detta kapitel också ska falla er i smaken!

Kramis!

Kapitel 5

[James]

I två år hade jag varit upp över öronen förälskad i Lily - Lily Evans - Hon var den vackraste varelsen jag någonsin hade stött på. Hon var lika vacker på utsidan som hon var på insidan. Lärarna älskade henne, hennes kamrater älskade henne och snart skulle väl Diggory också älska henne. För det var nog svårt att inte älska Lily. Jag ville också vara en av dem som älskade henne – få henne att skratta, trösta henne när hon grät…

Lily hade inte haft helt fel gårdagen. Jag visste inte speciellt mycket om henne. Men tillräckligt för att hon skulle få mig på fall.

Hon var inte som andra tjejer. Hon var tuff, så mycket visste jag. Samtidigt kunde man ibland se henne sitta med de yngre eleverna i biblioteket för att hjälpa dem med läxorna även fast ett större berg av läxor väntade henne själv. Hon var helt otrolig. . Men när det kom till mig blev hon lika uppblåst som hon tyckte att jag var.

Hur svårt var det för henne att se att jag var en bra kille? Jag menar; skulle jag vara _respektlös_?

"Kallade hon dig respektlös?" skrattade Sirius. "Illa."

"Ta inte åt dig, Taggis. Det du, Slingersvans och Tramptass gör för mig är otroligt." sade Remus.

Hur svårt var det för Lily att se vem jag verkligen var? Men det spelade ingen roll längre. Kärlek var det sista jag behövde (och Lily hatade mig ändå – så vad spelade det för roll?). Det var det sista jag någonsin behövde. För jag ville inte ha fler människor i mitt liv som jag skulle kunna mista. Aldrig igen.

"Potter, Black!" Professor McGonagalls kom instormande i stora salen. McGonagall som vanligtvis brukade ha sitt svarta hår uppsatt i en hård knut i nacken var utsläppt. Marodörerna skrattade vid sin ände av bordet när de fick syn på sin elevhemsföreståndare som såg högst upprörd ut.

"Vad har ni gjort?" flinade en femteårselev mot mig.

"Det vi är bäst på", flinade jag tillbaka.

"Vi har gömt McGonagalls hårsnoddar."

[Lily]

"Var har ni gömt dem?" Frågade McGonagall ursinnigt.

"Vad får dig att tro att vi har gömt dem?" Frågade Sirius oskyldigt och tog en tugga av sin rostade macka. Remus hade dock svårt att dölja sitt stora leende bakom pumpa-juicen. De var så patetiska. Jag kunde stå ut med mycket – men marodörerna tog hem priset. De var outhärdliga.

"Hur moget är det egentligen att gömma McGonagalls hårsnoddar?" Frågade Lily irriterat till sina vänner.

"Hur moget är det egentligen att bry sig?" frågade Alice och höjde ett ljust ögonbryn.

"Det är rätt kul, Lils." sade Haylie som log åt Sirius och James utskällning (Remus klarade sig som vanligt). "Titta! Till och med McGonagall drar lite på läpparna!" utbrast hon och pekade på McGonagall som, förvånansvärt nog, log.

"Det är bara så Lily att vissa är oemotståndliga." suckade Alice och gav mig en tröstande klapp på axeln.

Fredagens sista lektion var till min lycka dubbeltimme i trolldryckskonst. Mina vänner delade dock inte min lycka.

"Hörde att du blev försteprefekt." sade Slughorn då vi klev in i klassrummet. "Jag tror visst att någon är skyldig mig 10 siklar." Jag himlade med ögonen.

"Klart jag är."

Dubbeltimmen i trolldryckskonst skulle delas med Hufflepuffeleverna till min stora glädje. Den hade förra årets delats med slytherineleverna vilket hade varit mindre populärt. De lektionerna slutade oftast med att en och annan gryffindorelev hade grodägg eller drakskinn i håret.

"Hej Lily!" Diggory stod i dörröppningen till lektionssalen och vinkade glatt på mig. Han blåste sin blonda lugg ur ögonen och tittade på mig med blåa ögon.

"Gillar du Diggory?" frågade Alice nyfiket och kastade sina vanliga "diskreta" blickar mot Diggory.

"Jag vet inte riktigt än."

"Jag tycker ju att James är ett hetare alternativ i och för sig." sade Haylie oskuldsfullt. "Men det är bara min åsikt."

"När man pratar om trollen." sade Alice lågmält och stötte till Haylie i sidan. In genom dörren kom marodörerna, utan Peter (han var den enda som inte haft tillräckligt höga poäng att fortsätta med trolldryckskonst). Sirius avfyrade ett av sina bländande leenden mot flickorna framför oss som gav ifrån sig ett evigt fnitter.

"Han är så snygg…" mumlade Haylie. "Jag skulle gå in med honom i vilken städskrubb som helst – när som helst."

"Romantiskt." Mumlade jag sarkastiskt tillbaka.

"Vissa killar, Lils, är bara ligg."

Jag hade inte tänkt på det förrän nu att James inte hade gett mig en enda blick sedan han gått in i rummet. Det var som om han inte ens hade sett mig. Han brukade nämligen alltid titta på mig med sina rådjursögon och vara sådär allmänt irriterande. Men inte idag, tydligen. Jag kunde inte låta bli att känna att det kanske var något plötsligt fel på mig.

Slughorn inledde lektionen snabbt därpå och berättade att vi skulle jobba i par. Kille, tjej. Jag hoppades innerligt att jag skulle få jobba med Diggory.

"Lupin du jobbar med fröken Evans."

En liten våg av besvikelse sköljde över mig, fast Remus var också bra. Kanske snäppet bättre just för det här tillfället. Jag visste att Remus var väldigt skicklig i trolldryckskonst han också nämligen, dessutom var han väldigt trevlig (trots att han var en så kallad marodör).

"Ska vi börja?" frågade Remus artigt när vi hade satt oss till rätta. Jag nickade.

"Det låter som en bra idé." Jag slog upp sidan 378 i boken och läste noggrant igenom receptet till dagens dryck vi skulle tillverka – helande elixir (helar allvarligare köttsår).

Jag och Remus hade det väldigt trevligt tillsammans medan vi tillverkade elixiret. Förvånansvärt trevligt.

"Ska du gå med någon till Hogsmeade?" frågade jag intresserat.

"Jag?" skrattade han misstroget. "Nej, det ska jag inte."

"Varför inte?" Frågade jag förbryllat samtidigt som jag försökte hälla i rätt mängd fladdermus-urin (det var en fruktansvärt stank).

"Se på mig." Jag tittade på honom. Hans sandfärgade hår hängde charmigt vid hans mörka ögon. Visst hade han ett flertal ärr på kinderna, men inget större iögonfallande. Han såg faktiskt riktigt bra ut. Han kanske inte var en Diggory, men han var i alla fall en Remus Lupin. En av sitt slag. Unik. Egen.

"Vem skulle inte vilja gå ut med dig?" frågade jag ännu mer förbryllat.

"Haha, om du vet någon så kan du ju alltid säga till." Skrockade han och låtsades verka oberörd.

"Du är ju en marodör?"

"Och det har hjälpt James att få dig?" frågade Remus.

"Nej…"

"Precis." Sade han leende. "Jag tycker kanske inte du har varit riktigt rättvis mot honom å andra sidan."

"Han är dum i huvudet. Respektlös." Muttrade jag.

"Om du bara visste hur lojal James är." sade Remus. "Du borde titta lite mer under hans yta. Han lär förvåna dig. Hett tips."

"Jag har ett hett tips till dig då, Remus." sade jag leende och tittade menande på Alice som jobbade för fullt med sitt elixir tillsammans med Fletchley. "Alice – lär känna henne bättre."


	7. Kapitel 6

Kapitel 6

[James]

"Vart tror du att du är på väg?" Lily stannade mig som kom inrusande till gryffindors sällskapsrum.

"Måste… vi… ta… det… nu?" sade jag andfått och satte handen för sidan. Jag tittade bedjande med mina hasselnötsfärgade ögon in i Lilys smaragdgröna. Sedan gav jag mitt armbandsur en snabb blick – jag var sen. Väldigt sen.

"Potter, vi ska patrullera!" Sade hon irriterat och smällde till honom lätt över bröstet.

"Jag kan tyvärr inte, Evans."

"Vad då kan inte?" Men hon fick aldrig mitt svar på den frågan eftersom jag redan hade lyckats smita bort från henne. När jag några sekunder senare kom in i sovsalen mötte jag tre oroliga blickar.

"Du är sen." Var det enda Sirius lyckades få fram. Jag tittade ut genom fönstret för att se om månen hade dykt upp på himlen än.

Remus hade varit ovanligt lugn som varulv den här natten. Visst hade James fått ta en eller två smällar, men det var det värt.

När han klockan 5:00 på morgonen kom in i uppehållsrummet fann han Lily ligga sovande i soffan framför brasan, som nu hade mer eller mindre slocknat.

Tyst förbipasserade jag den sovande björnen.

"Potter, vad gör du uppe så här sent?" mumlade Lily och tittade sömndrucket på mig precis som jag var på väg upp till sovsalen.

"Jag kunde inte sova – men någon hade visst tagit upp soffan redan." Hittade jag snabbt på. Hon tittade ner på sig själv.

"Åh…"

"God natt då", började jag tveksamt.

"Vi skulle ha patrullerat." Sade hon snabbt. Jag suckade – hon kom ihåg.

"Jag sa att jag inte kunde." Svarade jag henne överdrivet artigt. Hon viftade bort mitt svar med handen.

"Det är ingen ursäkt. Jag förstår inte hur någon kunde välja dig som ordningsman, men om någon faktiskt gör det borde du faktiskt sköta det också."

"Jag var tvungen att besöka Dumbledore." Ljög jag.

"Klockan tio på kvällen?" Hon tittade misstroget på mig. Vid Merlins skägg vad hon var vaken klockan fem på morgonen… Jag drog nervöst handen genom mitt kolsvarta hår och tänkte igenom vad jag skulle svara. Ibland önskade man att Lily var lite mer som Sirius skaror flickor som han brukade leka med. "Jag hade kanske inte hatat dig lika mycket om du faktiskt talade sanning för mig." Hon gick över gränsen.

"Vet du vad, Evans? Det spelar mig ingen större roll om du hatar mig eller inte. Du förtjänar inte att veta allting. Vissa saker är privata, och du har ingenting med dem sakerna att göra. Jag är lojal mot mina vänner. Jag tänker inte berätta någonting för dig." Och med dem orden sagda gick jag upp till sovsalen dit Sirius och Peter redan lyckats nå. Osynlighetsmanteln hade de vikt fint på änden av min säng. Jag klädde snabbt av mig kläderna och upptäckte till min förskräckelse att skjortan hade varit rätt rejält nerblodad på ena ärmen. Kanske hade Lily varit tröttare än jag trott…

[Lily]

Den första Hogsmeade-helgen närmade sig allt och eftersom att Haylie och Alice inte skulle gå ihop med någon planerade de min dag tillsammans med Diggory in i minsta lilla detalj. Patrulleringarna med James var outhärdliga. Inga ord växlades. Bara blickar lite då och då. Jag trodde aldrig att jag någonsin skulle kunna säga att James Potter hade slutat vara "kär" i mig, men det hade han. Han verkade nästan hata mig. Och aldrig trodde jag att jag skulle säga att jag _nästan _var ledsen över det. För jag, ärligt talat, föredrog nog James när han tyckte om mig. Tro det eller ej – han var jobbigare när han inte var jobbig. Han gjorde mig så frustrerad.

[James]

"Har du någon dejt till Hogsmeade?" frågade Remus kvällen innan vi skulle till Hogsmeade. Jag skakade på huvudet.

"Nej, jag går med er."

"Jag vet inte riktigt vad du håller på med James, men sluta med det." bad Remus mig och tittade upp från boken han läste (En trollkarls berättelse). Jag tittade frågande på honom och höjde på ögonbrynen.

"Vad menar du?"

"Jag vet att du har gett upp hoppet om Lily, men bara för det behöver du inte behandla henne illa." sade Remus enkelt.

"Hon är väl värre mot mig?"

"Därför att hon har förutfattade meningar om dig som inte stämmer. Hon ser inte anledningarna som ligger bakom allting." förklarade Remus. "Men låt inte hennes förutfattade meningar bli sanning genom att vara elak."

"Jag förstår inte var hon får allt ifrån." Muttrade jag. "Jag är ju mycket bättre än Diggory."

"Jag trodde nästan att du inte var kär i henne ett tag." sade Remus lättat. Jag tittade förvånat på honom.

"Va?"

"Ja, du har fortfarande känslor för henne." sade han leende.

"Hur kan man ha känslor för någon som behandlar en som skit?"

"Därför du ser bakom hennes fasad mot dig."

"Åh…"

"Lova mig i alla fall att bete dig bättre mot henne." sade Remus allvarligt igen.

"Jag kanske inte vill?"

"Varför skulle du inte vilja?"

Därför jag kunde inte få fler människor i mitt liv som jag på något sätt skulle kunna mista. Aldrig. Aldrig igen.


	8. Kapitel 7

**Themarauder94: **Min morfar gick bort för några dagar sedan vilket är anledningen till ett så försenat kapitel. Men det blir ganska långt i alla fall (längsta hittills tror jag)! Nu så har jag dock skrivit detta 01:47 på natten så ni får ha lite överseende med olika sorts slarvfel. Jag orkade verkligen inte läsa igenom texten! Tack för alla kommentarer! Hoppas på fler från er!

Kram!

Kapitel 7

[Lily]

Kallprat kunde i det stora hela beskriva vår dejt. Diggory var jättesnäll och jättetrevlig, men vi lyckades inte riktigt… klicka?

Jag satt ensam kvar på tre kvastar och slurpade sakta i mig en flaska pumpa-juice. Alice och Haylie var antagligen redan tillbaka på Hogwarts för att snart hugga in på kvällens middag. Ja ni – Diggory hade verkligen varit en besvikelse. Ändå hade jag artigt tackat ja för en nästa dejt. Undrar hur Diggory tyckte det hade gått...

Jag satt tyst och fingrade på min flaska med pumpa-juice medan mina tankar for igenom mitt huvud (av någon konstig anledning tog James Potter upp den största delen av mitt huvud). Vem trodde han att han var?

"Lily, borde inte du gå upp till slottet nu?" frågade Madame Rosmerta trevligt.

"Det är väl dags nu..:" mumlade jag och reste mig upp från bordet och tog med mig flaskan som jag inte lyckats dricka upp. Det kändes dumt att gå ensam från tre kvastar. Jag hade föreställt mig den här dagen mycket annorlunda. Men vem visste? Kanske skulle jag och Diggory klicka nästa dejt? Det här var trots allt första dejten. Han var säkert jättenervös. Jag var ju det! Eller lagom, i alla fall.

Det var inte förrän jag hade kommit halvvägs upp till slottet som jag upptäckte hur mycket klockan faktiskt var – och att jag skulle patrullera med James om en kvart. Det hade känts lite mer okej att komma försent om det inte vore för att jag hade skällt ut honom för någon vecka sedan för att inte ha dykt upp; jag var väldigt rädd för att han skulle använda detta faktum mot mig.

Andfådd, med en fruktansvärd håll i sidan, och en frisyr som inte var av den här världen stod jag lutandes mot väggen till min och James korridor 13 minuter senare. James var redan där – typiskt.

Trots att jag hade svårt att fokusera min blick på någonting i just detta ögonblick kunde jag allt se hur James hade svårt att hålla tillbaka ett leende.

Som vanligt förblev vi tysta. Jag satt ner på golvet med flaskan pumpa-juice bredvid mig. James satt med näsan i en… bok? Jag var förvånad (att han ens kunde läsa… Okej – det var elakt).

"Hur var det nere i Hogsmeade?"

Jag satte pumpa-juicen i halsen. Jag tittade mot James som hade tittat upp från sin bok och nu hade sin bruna blick fäst på mig. Det här var första gången på länge som James hade tilltalat mig - _trevligt_. Jag övervägde att dra en vit lögn – berätta att allt hade varit frid och fröjd, men något inom mig hindrade mig.

"Det kunde ha gått bättre." Suckade jag. "Men första dejten är väl inte alltid överdrivet bra antar jag. Jag brukar inte precis dejta." James ansiktsuttryck blev lika förvånat som mitt antagligen hade blivit nyss (då jag satte drickan i halsen). Det var flera år sedan jag verkligen hade svarat James artigt.

"Du borde dejta." sade James.

"Jag är inte intresserad av att ligga med halva Hogwarts manliga skara." Svarade jag tyket. James suckade djupt.

"Du ska alltid misstolka mig, Evans. Jag menade mer att du borde dejta… eller titta på dina alternativ, kanske? Det finns bättre än Diggory där ute. Och det borde inte vara några problem för dig ändå." Han talade lugnt. "Skulle jag… Eh… kunna få smaka en klunk?" Hans blick föll ner på flaskan. Jag nickade och kastade den försiktigt, och aningen ofrivilligt, över till James. Snyggt fångade han flaskan och drack, precis som han sagt, en klunk utav juicen.

"Fångar du?" frågade han mig.

"Ja." Han kastade. Jag fångade inte. Hårt träffade den mitt bröst – flaskan gick dock inte sönder (förrän den träffade marken två sekunder senare) – och den orangefärgade drycken rann ut över mitt vita linne ("Aj!").

"Förlåt!" utbrast James och stirrade på den stora fläcken som så passande fanns på mitt bröst. Han blinkade till och tittade upp på mig igen. Jag hade lite svårt att avgöra om jag hade ont eller om jag var "chockad" eller bara helt enkelt dränkt i pumpa-juice. En blandning skulle jag nog ha gissat på.

"Eh… det gör ingenting." svarade jag och upptäckte till min förskräckelse att linnet blivit mer eller mindre genomskinligt (tack vare drycken…). "Det var inte med din mening, eller hur?"

"Klart det inte var! Lily, hur känns det? Träffade den hårt?" Till min stora förvåning verkade James inte alls överdrivet intresserad av mina bröst som var någorlunda synliga genom det dränkta linnet. Han verkade faktiskt _bry_ sig…

"Lite kanske…" svarade jag osäkert. "Det är nog rätt bra faktiskt." Jag tog fram mitt spö som var nerstoppad i fickan på jeansen. Riktade spetsen mot fläcken och mumlade "Renskrubba". Ingenting hände.

"Det funkar inte." sade James leende. "Jag vet – jag lovar. Kom så ska jag hjälpa dig."

Jag tänkte inte ens på att vi lämnade "vår" korridor som vi var menade att patrullera. Jag följde med honom upp till femte våningen och gick in i ett rum som var fullt med vanliga tvättmaskiner och torktumlare, såg det ut som.

"Pumpa-juice-fläckar är riktigt svårt att få bort." Förklarade han. "Om du tar av dig linnet så kan vi lägga den i den här maskinen." Jag tittade osäkert på James. Tanken på att ta av mitt linne framför honom för att sedan stå i bh framför honom var besvärande. Jag rodnade. James tog plötsligt av sin egen tröja och stod med bar överkropp framför mig (Gud vad han var vältränad…).

"Här", han räckte sin t-shirt till mig. "Sätt på dig den så länge."

Smidigt tog jag av mitt vita linne så inte James skulle "råka" se något och satte på mig hans t-shirt snabbt. Jag kastade mitt linne till James som snyggt fångade det också och sedan lade i det i tvättmaskinen.

"Tack", flinade jag och gav hans tröja en menande blick.

"Det var så lite så."

"Hur länge dröjer det?"

"Detta är färdigt om tio minuter." Svarade han.

"Hur kommer det sig att du vet hur man tvättar bort pumpa-juice-fläckar?" Frågade jag nyfiket. Han skrattade.

"Peter."

"Åh." Det förklarade allt.

Vi satt och pratade en stund (i tio minuter) om liknande olyckshändelser. Jag berättade för honom . när jag hade spillt blåbärssoppa över Petunias nya klänning.

"Äsch, hon förtjänade det." Lade jag till. "Hon är en idiot."

"Klart hon är om hon inte tycker om dig." sade James.

"Jag vet inte varför hon hatar mig… När vi var små var vi bästa vänner." Berättade jag för honom och tittade sorgset ner i golvet.

"Jag önskar alltid att jag hade ett syskon." suckade James. "I och för sig hade jag hoppats att mitt syskon inte hatade mig." Han log.

"Jag hade nog hellre velat vara ensambarn än att bo med mamma och Petunia."

"Din pappa då?" Jag svalde.

"Han dog för tre år sedan."

"Jag beklagar." Sade han allvarligt. Jag skakade på huvudet.

"Gör inte det."

"Och ändå så gör jag det." Log han. Jag himlade med ögonen. "Att vara ensambarn är inte överdrivet roligt ska du veta."

"Finns i alla fall ingen som berättar för dig att du inte duger." Sade jag skämtsamt.

"Hon där Petunia verkar helt störd." Sade han allvarligt.

"Det är hon."

"Lyssna inte på henne." Manade han mig. Jag kunde inte hjälpa att le. Något pep. "Linnet är rent nu."


	9. Kapitel 8

**Themarauder94: **Tack ännu en gång!

Kram!

[Lily]

"Var det trevligt på patrulleringen?" frågade Alice försiktigt när jag kom tillbaka till sovsalen medan hon fick sina tånaglar målade av Haylie (i gryffindor-anda). Mina vänner var vana vid att jag oftast var väldigt tjurig/arg/irriterad efter att ha patrullerat med James. Jag gav dem ett leende.

"Det gick väl helt okej."

"Något har hänt!" utbrast Haylie upphetsat och pekade skyldigt på mig med sitt nymålade finger (Haylie hade tydligen målat dem också).

"Gick det bra med Diggory eller?" Frågade Alice spänt. Jag himlade med ögonen och skakade retsamt på huvudet.

"Det ni."  
"Vadårå?" Frågade Haylie förvirrat.

"Om ni ursäktar mig – så vill jag gå och lägga mig."

("Meh!")

Den natten tänkte jag på James Potter.

[James]

Om jag på något vis hade trott att jag skulle kunna bli av med mina känslor för Lily, hade jag verkligen trott fel. Jag kunde inte hjälpa det. Jag var hopplöst förälskad i henne. Men det fick inte bli någonting mellan oss (trots att jag visste att chanserna för det var minimala).

Jag kunde inte sluta tänka på lördagen. Hur Lily, för en gångs skull, hade behandlat mig som vem som helst och inte _idioten Potter. _

Jag längtade tills dubbeltimmen i trolldryckskonst som vi, även på måndagar, hade. Vi hade i och för sig de flesta lektioner tillsammans – men trolldryckskonst var _hennes ämne_ om ni förstår vad jag menar. Trolldryckskonstlektionen delades i och för sig tillsammans med Hufflepuff-eleverna vilket betydde _Diggory…_

Fast jag visste att jag och Lily aldrig skulle, eller kunde för den delen, bli ett par – så ville jag i alla fall hålla henne borta från Diggory.

Klart, Diggory var en trevlig grabb… Men en mer egoistisk sådan var svår att finna (Sirius var, ja, borträknad).

[Lily]

James Potter gjorde mig så frustrerad. I lördags hade han visat mig en sådan annorlunda sida av honom – en sida jag inte visste han hade. Och han hade verkat hata mig mindre, för på senare tid hade han typ hatat mig - i alla fall inte tyckt så värst bra om mig. Jag mindes plötsligt Remus tips att försöka lära känna James under ytan. Var det, det jag precis hade gjort?

Jag tyckte absolut inte om James dock. Nej, nej! Det var ju James för sjutton tomtenissar. Världens mest uppblåsta idiot – som råkade vara mindre uppblåst än vad jag trodde. Fast jag hatade kanske inte honom längre. Inte lika mycket i alla fall.

[James]

Jag sneglade mot Lily som satt vid bänken bredvid min. Hon rynkade gulligt på näsan när hon antecknade under förvandlingskonsten – jag funderade på om det var för att Peter, som satt framför henne, hade släppt sig eller om hon bara var allmänt koncentrerad. Förvandlingskonst var inte hennes starkaste ämne och det visste alla. Detta faktum verkade dock inte hindra McGonagall från att älska henne också.

James lånade en bit pergament från sin andra granne (Remus) och doppade sedan min fjäderpenna i hans bläck dessutom.

[Lily]

En tillknycklad bit pergament landade mjukt på min bänk. Jag hade inte hunnit se var den hade kommit ifrån. Jag vecklade upp pergamentet och läste en slarvig handstil.

_Du rynkar på näsan. _

_James_

Jag kastade en snabb blick på James som satt vid bänken bredvid min. Han drog snabbt en hand genom sitt ostyriga hår. Jag suckade.

_Och? _

_Lily _

Jag krafsade snabbt ner ett svar på baksidan av pergamentbiten, knycklade ihop den igen och kastade den på James. Han hade nu fått mig helt att tappa fokus på lektionen. Istället satt jag och väntade på att ännu en pergamentboll skulle kastas hitåt. Inte för att jag ville det… Nej! Jag önskade verkligen att James kunde sluta upp att vara så barnslig… Skriva meddelanden under lektioner… ha…

Jag hade aldrig låtit mindre övertygande i mitt huvud. Någonsin.

Som väntat kom ännu en pergamentbit flygandes genom luften till mig. Så smidigt som möjligt försökte jag fånga den utan att Alice eller Haylie, speciellt Haylie, inte skulle uppmärksamma detta.

_Om jag skulle skriva det till dig skulle du antagligen misstolka det – som du alltid gör. Sedan skulle du bli fly förbannad. Du hade anklagat mig för sexuella trakasserier, eller något i den stilen, sedan hade du berättat hur mycket du hatar mig (ännu en gång). Så jag väljer att inte skriva det. Du får alltså bara leva med detta! Det suger, jag vet. _

_James _

Tanken på att James trodde att jag hatade honom fick mig att bli irriterad. Jag hatade ju inte honom. Jag var kanske inte hans största fan heller, men att hata var väl att ta i.

_Du hatade honom förra veckan, _sade en röst i mitt huvud. Jag låtsades inte om den.

_Vaddå alltid gör? Det är du som förhäxar slytherineleverna för nöjes skull. Är det att misstolka? Eller menar du när du överdrösar mig med komplimanger som jag vet att inte ens ¾ är sanna? Och att hata är lite att ta i. _

_Ja, det suger._

_Lily _

_Jag förhäxar inte dem för nöjes skull (även om det faktiskt är rätt kul). Det är för att de ofta brukar gå på yngre elever. Marodörerna försvarar dem. Och om det inte är av den anledningen så brukar vi inte göra det om inte de gör något mot oss först. Det råkar bara vara så att vi är aningen skickligare än vad de är. Det får oss att framstå som "The bad guys". _

_Jag har inte gett dig en komplimang på evigheter. Och du har fruktansvärt låga tankar om dig själv (jag är chockad). Den enda komplimang som jag någonsin gett dig, som inte är sann, skulle nog vara den när jag påstod att du var en lång, blond nordisk skönhet. Jag håller faktiskt inte heller med. _

_Haha, att ta i? Jaha, det var något nytt. Känns ju bra att någonting verkar ha ändras. _

_Patrullerar ikväll, gör vi? _

_James _

_Jaha… Jag visste faktiskt inte det. Nej, du har faktiskt inte gett mig komplimanger på evigheter. Alla skulle ha låga tankar om sig själv om de var jag. Men vad spelar det för roll? Jag lever bra ändå. Att vara snygg betyder ingenting för mig (till största del). _

_Haha, ja. Det är att ta i. Något nytt? Du kanske bara inte har varit så odräglig den här terminen som du brukar._

_Ja, entréhallen ikväll. _

_Lily_

[James]

"Ingen pumpa-juice ikväll?" Frågade jag Lily retsamt.

"Nej", sade hon leende och satte sig i marmortrappan. Jag stod upp nedanför den och betraktade henne där hon satt. "Har du med dig dina reflexer då?" Det skulle ha låtit roligt från Lilys sida, men hon misslyckades. Jag skrattade.

"Ja då! Dem har jag alltid med."

"Jag fick faktiskt ett blåmärke." sade Lily och satte handen över bröstet där flaskan hade träffat. Jag kunde inte låta bli att känna mig fruktansvärd skyldig, trots att det bara fanns Lilys dåliga reflexer att skylla på.

"Det var verkligen inte meningen." Sade jag allvarligt. Lily log (det kändes väldigt ovanligt att hon gav mig leenden).

"Jag vet det – även fast jag ibland önskar att det inte var så." Jag skrattade.

"Jag är inte så hemsk som du får mig att verka."

"Och det är jobbigt", suckade hon, men hennes ögon log. De där smaragdgröna ögonen…

"Jämför mig med Diggory." Skrattade jag. Hon tittade förvånat på mig.

"Jämföra er två?"

"Ja…" Hon rynkade ihop pannan till ett enda streck. Hon var så söt när hon ansträngde sig på minsta vis.

"Han ser ju väldigt bra ut och är väldigt smart och spelar rätt bra Quidditch. Men det är väldigt svårt att prata med honom utan att man känner att man bara vill försvinna." Sade hon.

"Det där är inte att jämföra – det där är att förklara Diggory." Flinade jag. "Förklara mig."

"Äsch, du är Potter." Suckade hon. "Världens mest uppblåsta idiot." Hon lät inte överdrivet övertygande.

"Jag är mer känd som skolans snyggaste kille." Sade jag skämtsamt.

"Så kan man ju också beskriva det…"

"Så du tycker jag är snygg?"

"Sa jag det?"

"Ja?"

"Va?"

Vi tittade förvirrat på varandra.

"Du tycker jag är snygg." Sade jag stolt. Hon skakade häftigt på huvudet.

"Alltså du är ju vältränad och så…" Hennes blick föll ner på hans armar för en kort sekund. "Men du är nog inte riktigt min typ."

"Du tycker jag är vältränad." Lily suckade.

"Äsch, lägg ner det."

"Som du vill."


	10. Kapitel 9

**Themarauder94: **Detta tog lite längre tid, men nu så! Hoppas på många fina kommentarer igen! Tack!

Kapitel 9

[Lily]

James och jag hade bråkat i minst en halvtimme om han var snygg eller inte. Jag höll fast till att han inte hade utseendet som jag direkt föll för, medan han försökte övertala mig att han var den snyggaste mannen jag någonsin sett. Snacka om stort ego.

Visst hade han fina armar, vältränad mage, snygg rygg, mörka, vackra ögon… Men han var absolut inte snygg. Bara lite kanske… Han såg ju inte dålig ut (Okej, jag måste komma på något bättre att tänka på).

[James]

"Hur funkar det med Lily?" frågade Remus intresserat på tisdagsmorgonen när marodörerna åt frukost i stora salen.

"Hon pratar med mig utan att skrika och hon hatar mig inte längre." Berättade jag för dem.

"Halva inne!" Utbrast Sirius imponerat och stoppade därefter in en stor sked med fil i munnen. Jag tittade äcklat på min bästa vän.

"Ni vet att jag inte tänker försöka med något." Sade jag varnande. "Vi patrullerar tillsammans, det är allt."

[Lily]

"Sirius är så snygg…" mumlade Haylie drömmande och lät sitt trötta huvud vila mot sin tomma tallrik. Hennes sömndruckna blick var fäst på Sirius som just i detta ögonblick stoppade in en mycket stor sked fil i munnen. Jag kände mig lite lätt äcklad.

"Sirius, Haylie?" Stönade jag.

"Bara för att du hatar marodörerna."

"Jag hatar inte marodörerna." Alice och Haylie tittade förvånat på mig.

"Du har alltid hatat marodörerna." sade Alice.

"Hata är ett väldigt starkt ord." Sade jag. "Låt oss använda ogilla."

"Hej Lily!" Jag kände igen den mörka rösten som tillhörde Diggory. Snabbt vände jag mig om för att sedan möta Diggorys blick.

"Hej", sade jag leende.

"Du, jag bara undrade om du och jag kanske kunde umgås någon dag…" sade Diggory aningen nervöst. "Eller plugga tillsammans."

"Låter bra." Ljög jag och log stort, så att mina vänner inte skulle misstänka någonting.

"Bra."

[James]

Under veckan som gick var marodörerna i full fart. Vi såg till att busa med så många vi kunde, så mycket det bara gick. Jag försökte tänka så lite på min far som möjligt – och försökte göra det bästa av mitt sista år på Hogwarts.

"Vad gör ni?" Lily Evans drog efter andan då hon kom på oss med att fylla Dumbledores bägare med trollsnor. Vi kvävde ett skratt när vi såg Lilys chockade ansiktsuttryck.

"Ta det lugnt, Evans. Vi skojar bara!" sade Sirius leende. "Du vet när man skämtar och får folk att skratta." Hon suckade.

"Jag frågade vad ni gjorde, jag tänkte inte skälla ut er." Marodörerna blev förvånade.

"Så… så… vi kommer inte få avdragspoäng?" Stammade Peter nervöst.

"Jag kan inte ge James några." förklarade Lily.

"Kallade du James precis vid namn? Förnamn?" Om vi hade varit förvånade för 12 sekunder sedan var det ingenting tillskillnad från vad vi var nu. Lily hade kallat mig JAMES. Det ryckte lite i mungiporna.

"Jag sa Potter?" Försökte hon, antagligen lika förvånad själv över vad hon råkat säga.

"Du sa James!" retades Sirius och petade henne på armen.

"Hur gamla är ni?" muttrade hon frustrerat och lämnade oss i stora salen.

[Lily]

"James gör mig så arg!" nästan skrek jag då jag kommit upp till gryffindors sällskapsrum där mina väninnor satt. Haylie och Alice gjorde stora ögonen.

"Du kallade honom James."

"POTTER! JAG MENAR POTTER!"

"Förlåt…"

"Det går ju inte ens att prata med er!" utbrast jag argt och stormade upp till sovsalen för att sedan slänga mig i sängen och få ut min frustration på kudden.

Armbandsuret visade att klockan var 2:00. Haylie och Alice hade somnat för länge sedan. De somnade under en diskussion om snygga killar (pratade vi om något annat på senare tid?). Klart skulle James namn dyka upp. Jag förstod inte vad alla såg i honom…

Efter att ha legat och funderat på frågan i - _jag tittade ner på armbandsuret (02:03)_ – 3 minuter, bestämde jag mig för att gå ner och sätta mig i sällskapsrummet. Till min förvåning var det inte tomt när jag kom ner. James hade redan ockuperat soffan framför brasan. Jag skulle precis vända nere i trappen för att smyga tillbaka till sovsalen, men jag var redan upptäckt.

"Är du också vaken?" frågade James och satte sig upp så jag skulle kunna få plats bredvid honom.

"Tydligen", svarade jag med ett vagt leende. Lite nervöst (av någon anledning) satte jag mig bredvid honom, så långt ifrån jag kunde. "Har svårt att sova."

"Vet hur det är…" mumlade James och gnuggade sina trötta mörka ögon. Om det inte vore för att jag visste att James var den han var, såg det nästan ut att han hade gråtit. "Varför kan inte du sova då?"

"Mina tankar distraherar mig från sömn." Sade jag.

"Läxor?" Frågade James. Jag fnös.

"Jag tänker på lite mer än läxor."

"Du kan inte räkna med att jag ska veta." Jag låtsades att jag inte hörde honom.

"Varför sover inte du då?" frågade jag och försökte låta så trevlig som möjligt.

"Jag tänker."

"På?" Jag insåg med ens att det kanske var en lite väl personlig fråga att fråga och sade snabbt: "Du behöver inte svara." Han log.

"Det är okej – jag tänker på vissa saker som jag har gjort. Dåliga saker."

"Du gör alltid dåliga saker." Påpekade jag.

"Inte bus och sånt." skrattade James. "Allvarligare saker. Inget som har med skolan att göra eller så."

"Åh…"

"Din pappa hade gått bort, sant?" Frågade James. Jag nickade. "Gör det väldigt ont?"

"Det gjorde mest ont det första året… sen börjar man glömma… och allt blir… suddigt."

"Jag har glömt hur han pratar." sade James.

"Vem?"

"Min far."

Min hjärna beordrade mig att slänga en snäsig kommentar ("Vill du att jag ska tycka synd om dig, eller?") men mitt hjärta verkade tala högre, så jag lät bli. Och även fast jag trodde att jag ville vara elak mot honom eftersom att han var en sådan uppblåst idiot ibland, så var det något med hans uppriktiga blick som fick mig att hejda mig.

Vi satt där tysta i uppehållsrummet, och bara höll varandra sällskap. Ju längre jag satt där, desto mer kunde jag känna för James (om ni förstår vad jag menar). Som om jag på något sätt lyckades se en bit av den person James gömde för alla andra.


	11. Kapitel 10

**Themarauder94: **Hej! Nytt kapitel igen! Snabbt, va? Haha! Tack för alla kommentarer Fortsätt med dem!

Kram

Kapitel 10

[Lily]

Varken James eller jag pratade någonsin om den där natten. Vi båda hade låtsas som om den aldrig hade hänt.

Det var nu slutet av oktober och James hade inte bjudit ut mig en enda gång under hela terminen. Han hade alltså tröttnat till slut på mig… Samtidigt hade Diggory bjudit ut mig två gånger, och en dejt var redan avklarad. Jag borde ha varit överlycklig men jag kunde inte låta bli att känna mig aningen frustrerad över att James inte tyckte om mig längre – vad hade jag gjort för fel? Var jag inte tillräckligt bra för honom (Och hade jag någonsin varit det? Hade jag bara varit e pjäs i schackspelet?). James hade vänt upp och ner på mina tankar.

"Det är Hogsmeade-helg nästa helg igen." sade Haylie glatt. "Mer diggory för dig." Jag gav henne ett falskt leende.

"Åh, jag är så avundsjuk." sade Alice.

"Vem är ni avundsjuka på?" Sirius hade avbrutit vårt samtal.

"Lily", svarade Alice. "Hon ska på en andra dejt med Diggory."

"Rätt trevlig kille." sade Remus.

"Rätt tråkig om ni frågar mig." sade Sirius.

"Tur att vi inte frågade dig då." svarade Haylie tyket. Sirius började busvissla.

"Åh, en tjej med attityd." Haylies kinder blev mörkt röda.

[James]

Jag visste inte hur jag skulle lyckas hålla Lily ifrån mig. Jag lyckades bara dra henne närmre mig – hela tiden. Jag visste att hon aldrig skulle vilja något med mig, men jag visste inte om jag skulle kunna styra mina känslor för henne.

Det var patrullering med Lily ikväll, vilket var tur eftersom att Remus hade vissa behov att uträtta dagen efter. Det var lite nervöst att träffa Lily efter den där natten. Inte för att något särskilt hade hänt…

"I tid som vanligt?" Flinade jag när Lily anlände till vår korridor. Hon gav mig en lätt smäll på armen.

"Det är bara du som alltid kommer _för_ tidigt." Suckade hon.

"Sa jag något annat?" frågade jag henne leende.

"Du är jobbig, Potter, vet du det?" Frågade jag honom irriterat.

"Du tycker att det är rätt underhållande." Sade han självsäkert.

"Nej?"

"Varför ler du då?"

"Jag ler inte?"

Hon log.

"Det där var fusk!" utbrast hon.

"Räcker för mig."

Vi pratade lite om vår nya försvar mot svartkonsts-lärare. Kallprat – fast ändå inte. Mysigt prat, typ. Jag analyserade varenda rörelse hon gjorde. Försökte memorera hennes vackra ansikte. Minnas varenda liten detalj i den smaragdgröna färgen av hennes ögon. Åh, Lily… Hon gjorde det så svårt.

[Lily]

Jag kom på mig själv att ha trevligt med James när vi pratade. Att faktiskt uppskatta våra patrulleringar. Och detta var verkligen emot allting jag trodde på. Men vad skulle jag göra åt saken? Erkänna att jag kanske haft fel om James… Tanken lät nära på omöjlig.

"… Och så sa han till Sirius att han hade magiska ögon."

"Han kan ju inte vara riktigt frisk! Hur lyckades han få jobbet?"

"Dumbledore har en förmåga att se gott i alla människor." svarade James enkelt.

"Vilken förbaskad egenskap." James skrattade. Jag hade aldrig någonsin märkt att James hade en smilgrop, men det hade han. Smilgropar var så charmiga…

"Jag tyckte om Ms Leon." sade James med ett leende på läpparna. Ms Leon hade varit vår försvar mot svartkonsts-lärare när vi gick andra året. En ung, vacker tjej som fick pojkarna i klasserna att göra sina läxor för en gångs skull.

"Alla killar tyckte om henne." Påminde jag honom.

"Hon var faktiskt rätt snygg."

"Jag säger inte emot."

[James]

Jag hade lyckats slippa undan skador även denna natt med Remus. Der var bara ett ganska stort sår på sidan av magen som han hade åstadkommit. Sirius och jag hade suttit hela morgonen med såret för att försöka få det att läka lite. När frukosten ungefär hade slutats servera nere i stora salen hade vi lyckats tillräckligt bra för att jag skulle kunna spela quidditch.

"Hänger du med till sjukhusflygeln?" Frågade Sirius mig i omklädningsrummet och drog sin skoltröja över huvudet. Hans hår som vanligtvis var vad han kallade perfektion hade rufsats till sig av tröjan (jag bestämde mig för att inte nämna detta för Sirius).

"Om du lovar att inte berätta om mitt sår." Sirius låtsades låsa sina läppar och kastade den osynliga nyckeln bakom axeln.

"Tre minuter! Högst!" Sade Madame Pomfrey bittert. Vi gav henne ingen större notis och gick glatt mot Remus som låg alldeles sliten och utmattad i en av sjuksängarna. Ett leende syntes bakom de trötta ögonen.

"Halloj Snygging!"

[Lily]

Marodörerna dök aldrig upp till frukosten (Peter var inte inräknad). Inte för att jag brydde mig…

Senare mot kvällen skulle Haylie, Alice och jag träffa några tjejer i Hufflepuff som vi hade umgåtts en hel del med förra året.

Till vår förvåning, i alla fall min, var Diggory där tillsammans med sina polare Fletcher och Tee.

"Hel Lily", sade Diggory och gav mig en oönskad kram.

"Hej", sade jag (mer eller mindre) tvingat – jag ville ju inte verka otrevlig.

Under kvällen ville Diggory att jag skulle sitta i hans knä – hela tiden – och hans händer låg knäppta mot min mage. Jag kunde inte låta bli att känna mig aningen illamående.

"Aew, vad ni är söta!" utbrast Sandy och pekade på mig och Diggory.

"Heh…" (Vad fan visste hon om det egentligen?) Sandy var nog den tjej jag gillade minst av Hufflepuff-tjejerna. Hon var lång, slank med blont hår som räckt henne till midjan och hade blåa ögon som var inramade av målade ögonfransar.

"Själv tror jag att jag skulle passa bra med James." Sade hon allvarligt. "Ni vet han i ert elevhem, va?" NÄ! VI VET INTE ALLS VEM JAMES ÄR! Var hon blond eller var hon blond?

"Tycker du?" Flög det ur mig. Alla vände sina ansikten mot mig.

"Vi måste ju vara Hogwarts snyggaste elever, typ." Sade hon.

"Hur ytlig tror du Ja-Potter är?" Frågade jag surt.

"Vad skulle du veta om det?"

"Håll käften!" Röt jag. Alice och Haylie utbytte nervösa blickar och greppade tag i deras trollstavar. Jag reste mig upp från Diggorys obekväma knä och rusade ut ur rummet.

"Vad fan tog det åt henne?"

Jag visste inte varför jag var så arg/upprörd, vad jag nu än var. Men Sandy hade verkligen retat upp mig.

"Lils, hur är det?" Jag ville spy. Diggorys "sockersöta" stämma ljöd bakom mig och jag kände en hand läggas på min axel.

"Kalla mig inte Lils."

"Lily hur mår du?" Frågade han oroligt.

"Bra, du kan gå nu."

"Jag är inte helt tappad."

"Använd då dina ben och gå!" Jag skulle precis gå mot gryffindors sällskapsrum då Diggory ställde sig i min väg och tryckte sina blöta läppar mot mina.


	12. Kapitel 11

**Themarauder94: **Tack för att ni har väntat! Det finns en anledning till varför det tog längre tid med det här kapitlet. Nej, två. Första: Jag har varit (är) sjuk. Andra: Jag fastnade efter 1,5 a4. Men här är det nu! Orkade inte rätta det innan jag lägger ut det, så ni får stå ut med vissa stavfel eller så. Kommentera gärna!

Kram!

Kapitel 11

[Lily]

Reflex; Jag gav honom en örfil.

"Aj! Vad fan gjorde du så för?"

"Jag bad dig att gå – inte kyssa mig." Skrek jag argt.

"Vill du att jag ska _be om lov_ först eller?" frågade han spydigt.

"JA!"

"Du är fan dum i huvudet."

"Du är respektlös", mumlade jag surt.

"Jag som trodde att smutsskallar gick i säng med vem som helst som var renblodig." En kniv stacks i mitt hjärta. Tårarna brände bakom ögonlocken. "Vad nu då? Kan du inte prata?" Frågade han irriterat. Jag blängde på honom. "Svara då, smutsskalle!" Jag vände mig om och med ens knuffades jag till marken av Diggory. Hårt. Han lämnade mig sedan liggandes kvar på golvet och gick tillbaka till de andra. För första gången på väldigt, väldigt länge kunde jag inte längre hindra tårarna. Jag grät.

[James]

Tre minuter hade blivit tre timmar till Madame Pomfreys stora förargelse. Till sist hade hon tvingats dra oss ut ur sjukhusflygeln ("Herr Lupin behöver sin vila!").

"Den där kvinnan behöver lite kärlek!"

[Lily]

Jag kunde inte riktigt minnas hur jag hade tagit mig till sovsalen. Men när jag vaknade morgonen på låg jag i alla fall nerbäddad i min säng. Ryggen värkte. Mycket. Jag visste inte hur jag skulle ta mig upp ur sängen. Smärtan var obeskrivlig.

"Lily, vi ska ner till frukosten nu." sade Haylie försiktigt och skakade om mig lätt. Jag stönade. "Kommer du med eller?"

"Jag mår inte särskilt bra…"

Jag visste att jag borde ha försökt ta mig till sjukhusflygeln. Men jag hade ingen vidare lust att berätta för Madame Pomfrey om vad som hade hänt förgående kväll. Jag ville helst av allt inte göra en stor grej av det.

Jag dök inte upp på måndagens lektioner. Men jag antog att det borde vara okej med tanke på min tidigare perfekta närvaro (bäst närvaro i min årskurs). Jag kunde dock inte missa patrulleringen med James ikväll…

[James]

Det var dags för dagens sista lektion och jag hade inte fått syn på Lily under hela dagen. Detta var inte vanligt beteende hos Lily – inte dyka upp på lektioner.

"Psst…" jag kastade en pergamentbit på Alice som satt en bänk framför. Hon vände sig om och tittade frågande på mig. "Var är Lily?"

"Jag tror hon är i sovsalen… Hon sa att hon inte mådde speciellt bra."

[Lily]

Det var en stor möda att ta sig ur sängen senare under dagen. Ryggen var öm och mörbultad. Hur hårt hade Diggory egentligen knuffat till mig? Sakta bytte jag om till min skoluniform, utan några större klagomål, för att sedan vara redo att patrullera med James.

Jag såg till att försöka dämpa smärtan så mycket som möjligt med mugglar-medicin; Ipren. Jag hade halva kofferten full för eventuella huvudvärkar jag räknat med att få under det kommande året.

"Lils, hur är det?" utbrast Haylie och Alice när de hittade mig sittandes på min säng i sovsalen. De rusade fram till mig och satte sig på varsin sida om mig.

"Åh, jag hade migrän imorse." Förklarade jag för dem enkelt och viftade bort deras oroliga blickar. "Det är mycket bättre nu!"

"Är du säker?"

"Ja", svarade jag. "Jag känner mig tillräckligt bra för att patrullera med James senare idag."

"Ska du verkligen patrullera med James?" Frågade Alice. "Vi kan ha myskväll, bara vi, annars."

"Vi kanske kan göra det sen när jag kommer tillbaka?"

Kvart i åtta mötte jag James nere i sällskapsrummet, inte för att vi hade bestämt något. Vi råkade bara gå samtidigt för en gångs skull.

"Hur mår du?" Frågade James trevligt när vi gick ut genom porträtthålet. Jag förvånades över den ställda frågan.

"Bra, hur så?"

"Jag har inte sett dig på lektionerna." Svarade han och ryckte lätt på axlarna. Jag kunde inte låta bli att tycka det var lite gulligt att James hade lagt en tanke på det ens. "Hur är det mellan dig och Diggory?"

"Han är nog inget vidare för mig." svarade jag ärligt, eller så nära sanningen jag vågade. Han flinade.

"Lät annorlunda från Haylies perspektiv tidigare på trollformelläran."

"Haylie har en stor mun." Sade jag och himlade med ögonen.

"Vem är din typ då, Lily?"

"Min typ?"

"Jaa…?" Jag funderade; bet mig lite i läppen samtidigt som jag rynkade ihop pannan. James log åt detta.

Innan hade Diggory varit min typ, men vilket han motbevisat igår. Verkligen. Tanken på honom fick mig att rysa.

"Jag vet inte…" svarade jag besvärat och kliade mig lite i nacken. "Jag har nog ingen typ."

James bytte senare samtalsämne och när vi väl kommit fram till korridoren vi skulle patrullera var mina tankar på Diggory som bortblåst.

[James]

Lily skrattade nyss åt ett skämt jag hade dragit. Lily – Lily Evans - hade skrattat åt ett skämt _JAG _hade dragit. Jag var i chock.

"Jag har tänkt på en sak." sade Lily. "Peter hänger inte med er lika ofta längre."

"Gör han inte?" Hon skakade på huvudet (Kom ihåg James: Ta upp detta faktum med Remus och Sirius).

Lily kved till då hon lutade sig mot väggen bakom henne. Jag uppmärksammade detta – hon hade nämligen lutat sig både försiktigt och sakta. Hennes gröna ögon tårades, och jag kunde se hur hon kämpade för att inte börja gråta.

"Lily, hur mår du egentligen?"

"Fint." Svarade hon sammanbitet. Iprenen hon tagit innan hade slutat att värka.

"Lily, jag vet att du tycker jag är en stor uppblåst idiot men jag ser att du inte mår bra." Sade jag. Hon grimaserade.

"Jag har ingen aning om vad du pr – Aj…" Jag himlade med ögonen. "Jag har inte ont." Försökte hon igen.

"Hur dum tror du jag är egentligen?" Frågade jag henne lätt roat.

"Varför bryr du dig ens?" Muttrade hon och hejdade sig själv från att skrika ut tiotals svordomar.

"Ska du köra med den igen?" Suckade jag. "Har vi inte kommit fram till någonting de senaste två månaderna?"

"Vad menar d… aj…" Jag struntade i Lilys '_jag har inte ont, jag hatar dig, du kan inte bry dig om mig'_ – grej hon hade fått för sig.

"Var har du ont?" Frågade jag henne lugnt. Hon behövde inte svara på min fråga för att jag skulle förstå. Det var någonting med hennes rörelse och jag bara förstod var smärtan kom ifrån. Jag satte mig bredvid den sammanbitna Lily och drog försiktigt upp skjortan över ryggen. Direkt då mina händer hade nuddat vid hennes rygg försvann alla hennes invändningar mot vad jag gjorde och hon lugnade ner sig.

Jag var förvånad att hon inte hade klagat mer, eller vad man skulle säga. Hennes bleka rygg var gömd bakom ett gigantiskt blåmärke som nu hade börjat skifta i en grön färg. Jag lade handen på det stället av ryggen som såg ut att ha drabbats värst (av vad som än hade hänt) och mumlade en besvärjelse som Sirius och jag hade haft väl användning för efter våra nätter i spökande stugan. Lily gav ifrån sig ett stön. "Vad har hänt?" Frågade jag allvarligt.

"Ingenting." Mumlade hon tyst. "Ingenting har hänt."

"Lily, varför ljuger du för mig?" Frågade jag henne irriterat.

"Därför du skulle inte hantera informationen väl."

"Vem har gjort detta mot dig? Är det Snape?"

"Nej, det är inte Severus." Suckade hon. "Snälla, James… Jag vill inte berätta."

"Okej", sade jag lugnt till Lilys förvåning. Men det fanns bara en orsak som hade fått mig att lugna ner mig. Hon hade kallat mig vid mitt förnamn. På riktigt. Verkligen. Och jag tror att hon faktiskt menade det.


	13. Kapitel 12

**Themarauder94: **Ett kapitel skrivet med mycket hög feber. Är alldeles för lat för att läsa igenom det, men det får ni stå ut med. Jag hoppas att kommande kapitel kommer så snart som möjligt – men det är inget jag kan lova. Kommentera jättegärna (jag blir så glad då!)!

Puss och Kram

Kapitel 12

[Lily]

"Vi borde sätta oss någon annanstans." sade James och drog ner min skjorta igen. Jag nickade lydigt. Smärtan i ryggen var omöjlig att ignorera. Att det var James som hjälpte mig fick kvitta – jag var mer eller mindre hjälplös och han erbjöd en hjälpande hand. Det var bara att inse det; detta var en snäll gest från James sida. Det fanns inget att klaga över.

Jag var mycket säker på att James tog in mig till samma rum som de där tvättmaskinerna hade varit i, men det fanns ingen tvättmaskin i åsyn.

Rummet var ganska litet. Det påminde lite om sällskapsrummet. En liten röd soffgrupp framför en sprakande brasa, en mjuk mönstrad matta som täckte en bit av stengolvet och flertals tavlor (med alla olika rörliga motiv) som täckte stenväggarna likaså. Den stora skillnaden på sällskapsrummet och detta lilla krypin var att rummet var fyrkantigt och inte runt.

"Du kan lägga dig på mage i soffan." Sade James och kvalade upp ärmarna på sin vita skjorta. Jag gav soffan en skeptisk blick. Jag skulle knappast få plats i den. Men jag gjorde som jag hade blivit tillsagd. Det var till min stora förvåning att jag fick plats alldeles perfekt – som om soffan hade anpassat sig till min längd. Det var lite som… magi.

James letade efter en bok i bokhyllan, som jag inte hade märkt när jag hade gått in i rummet. Jag visste inte riktigt vad han letade efter, och jag visste inte riktigt vad han skulle göra. Men av någon konstig anledning litade jag på honom. Jag antog att smärta inte hade någon lag.

James satte sig på kanten av soffan och drog ännu en gång upp min skjorta en bit över ryggen så att jag blottade blåmärket.

"Jag är inte överdrivet bra på helande formler." Påpekade James. "Om du vill kan vi gå till sjukhusflygeln, men Poppy skulle kräva en förklaring till d…"

"Det är okej." Avbröt jag honom. "Försök bara att få det att kännas bättre." Han nickade och satte sina händer ännu en gång över hennes rygg. Jag ryckte till lite vid James berörning. Han började mumla olika formler som jag kände igen från Alice som försökte bli helare. Helande formler var extremt svåra och jag var förvånad att James ens kunde utföra dem.

"Du kan bli lite snurrig." varnade James mig. "Men det varar bara i en halvtimme eller så." Han drog ner min skjorta igen och hjälpte mig att sätta mig upp i soffan. "Blåmärket syns knappt längre, men du kommer fortfarande att känna av det."

"Det okej." Svarade jag. "Hur har du lärt dig…" började jag lite försiktigt.

"Eh…" James visste inte riktigt vad han skulle säga. Han kunde ju inte berätta sanningen om nätterna i spökande stugan. "Remus – han är lite intresserad av sådant." Han lät trovärdig.

"Åh, patrulleringen!" Utbrast jag. Jag hade helt glömt bort att vi egentligen var på patrullering. James kvävde ett skratt.

"Tror du verkligen att jag skulle låta dig gå på patrulleringen i ditt tillstånd?" Frågade han mig och verkade tycka att detta faktum var skrattretande.

"Jam… Potter jag är förste prefekt!"

"Och jag likaså, Lily." Sade han leende. "Jag ska följa dig upp till sällskapsrummet och sedan går jag tillbaka och fortsätter patrulleringen."

"I så fall kan jag gå ensam!" Sade jag bestämt och reste mig upp – alldeles för snabbt. Hela rummet dansade framför mig. James tog snabbt tag i mig.

"Är du säker att du inte vill ha någon hjälp?" Jag suckade.

"Lite, kanske…"

"Sätt dig ner igen." sade James leende. "Det är antagligen bäst om du får i dig något att dricka först."

"Var ska du få tag på dricka?" Frågade jag honom nyfiket.

"Lily, vi går på Hogwarts. En skola för häxkonster och trolldom." Skrattade han. "Det står ett glas pumpa-juice alldeles bredvid dig." Han hade rätt. På soffbordet hade nu ett glas med pumpa-juice dykt upp ur tomma intet. James räckte glaset till mig och satte sig sedan på bordet och betraktade mig när jag drack.

"Hur kommer det sig att du vet om så många rum?" Frågade jag James. Han höjde på ögonbrynen.  
"Jag har bara visat dig ett enda rum." Jag rynkade frågande på pannan. "Så, ska vi gå tillbaka?" Han räckte sin hand mot mig och jag kunde inte låta bli att undgå att han hade väldigt stora händer. Eller nej, lagom. Alldeles lagom. Sådana där manliga händer, ni vet. Jag kom på mig själv med min egen tankegång och skakade snabbt bort tankarna.

Det tog inte allt för lång tid att komma upp till sällskapsrummet. James hade fått hjälpa mig lite i trapporna, men det var allt. Drickan hade lyckats bota yrheten till största del.

"Nu måste jag gå tillbaka." sade James. "Klarar du dig nu?"

"Ja…" jag himlade med ögonen. Men ärligt talat ville jag inte att han skulle gå. Än. Han gav mig ett leende och vände sig sedan om för att stiga ur porträtthålet.

"James!" Utbrast jag, inte en tanke på att jag hade sagt hans förnamn (för andra gången under en timme). Han vände sig snabbt om igen och gav mig en frågande blick. Hans hasselnötsbruna ögon såg ut att glittra lite… "Eh… Tack."

"Det var så lite så."  
James lämnade mig dig, stående framför porträtthålet med fjärilar i magen. Hade James Potter precis gett mig fjärilar i magen?

Haylie och Alice var förvånade över att jag var tillbaka tidigt från patrulleringen, men de ställde inga frågor (tack och lov).

Vi trängde alla ihop oss i Alices säng eftersom att Haylie påstod att den var 2 cm bredare än våra. Det kändes väldigt bra att sitta där och bara prata. Vi pratade om allt möjligt medan Alice flätade mitt hår och Haylie målade mina tånaglar i en smaragdgrön färg.

"Jag är så trött på pojkar." erkände Alice när Haylie berättade om något Sirius hade gjort tidigare denna dag.

"Jag också." Instämde jag. Alice och Haylie tittade misstroget på mig (även fast jag inte kunde se Alice).

"Det går ju bra för dig ju." Sade Haylie leende.

"Diggory liksom!" Fnittrade Alice.

"Jag är inte intresserad av Diggory." Erkände jag för dem.

"Har något hänt?" Frågade Alice oroligt.

"Nej", ljög jag för dem. "Jag känner bara att vi verkligen inte klickar."_ Det _var i alla fall sant.

"James Potter kanske har hänt?" Flinade Haylie.

"Klart inte!" Svarade jag irriterat men kunde inte låta bli att le lite grand.

"Det är synd att du inte gillar James för han är verkligen…"

"Snygg?" Föreslog jag; något jag aldrig skulle ha gjort.

"Erkände du precis att James är snygg?" Frågade Alice chockat.  
"Jag är säker på att hon gjorde det, Alice!" Utbrast Haylie.

"Jag sa aldrig att _jag _tyckte att han var snygg." Påpekade jag irriterat. "Den slutsatsen drog ni – helt själva."

"Det är ju för att det är så självklart!" Utbrast Haylie och slog ut armarna i en gest. Alice började fnittra hysteriskt. Allt detta – bara för att de _trodde _jag tyckte att James var snygg. Haha, i deras drömmar.

"Lils, du kan inte säga att du inte tycker han ser bra ut i alla fall." sade Alice allvarligt när fnittret hade lagt sig.

"Han ser helt okej ut… Men han är inte min typ." Svarade jag ärligt (trodde jag). Haylie log stort över mitt svar och fortsatte att fila de nymålade naglarna.

"Har du lagt märke till hans händer?" Frågade Alice mig. Tanken på hans händer fick mig att le lite smått inombords.

"Joo… De är rätt perfekta, är de inte?" Sade jag.

"Lily, du har precis sagt att James händer är perfekta." Berättade Haylie för mig. "Hans händer, Lils."

"Du tycker att hans _händer _är perfekta."

"Och?"

"Jag tror att du gillar honom." sade Alice med ett brett grin som prydde hennes ansikte. Jag gjorde stora ögon.

"Vad?"

"Vad är negativt med James, Lils? Berätta nu." Manade Haylie mig.

"Det måste väl inte finnas något negativt med en person för att man inte ska gilla den?" Frågade jag dem.

"Men listan då?"

"Vilken li- Åh…" _Den _listan.

"Erkänn Lils – du gillar honom!" Sade Alice glatt.

"Jag har ju sagt att jag inte hatar honom längre, har jag inte?" Frågade jag dem. "Bara för att jag inte hatar honom betyder inte att jag..."

"Lägg ner det, Lily. Vi ser rakt igenom dig." Flinade Haylie.

"Jag kanske tycker om honom jättelite." Erkände jag till slut. "Jättelite! På senare tid har han varit… annorlunda."

"Jag trodde aldrig i hela mitt liv att jag skulle höra dig säga detta." Sade Alice, alldeles mållös.

Det jag kände för James, eller inte kände, var något jag helst höll för mig själv. Jag kunde inte ens prata om det tillsammans med Haylie och Alice. Var det för att jag faktiskt kände något mer, eller var det för att jag fortfarande tyckte rätt illa om honom?

Alice och Haylie sov vid det här laget. Men jag kunde inte riktigt släppa James ur mina tankar. Jag tänkte igenom allt som hade hänt. Försökte få någon slags kontroll över hela situationen. Jag bestämde mig för att gå ner till uppehållsrummet – kanske skulle det hjälpa mig. Till min stora förvåning var det människor i uppehållsrummet. Ett par fjärdeårselever hade ockuperat soffgruppen framför brasan och tre andraårselever satt och spelade knallkort i ett litet hörn. Jag fick plötsligt syn på marodörerna i ett annat. James vinkade dit mig.

"Hej rödtotten!" Sade Sirius glatt medan James stoppade ner ett tomt pergament i sin ficka.

"Hej", sade Remus och Peter i korus.

"Vad gör du uppe nu?" Frågade James Lily.

"Jag undrade precis samma sak."

"Ibland är det roligare att spela poker." sade Remus glatt. "Har du någonsin spelat det?"

"Njaa…"

"Var med vettja!" Utbrast Sirius entusiastiskt.

"Du får säga nej om du vill." Väste James till mig med ett leende lekandes på sina läppar. Jag log tillbaka.

"Jag har väl inget bättre för mig."

Och efter en timme (eller rentutav en halvtimme, eller till och med tio minuter) hade jag en sak klar för mig. Jag tyckte om James. Lite (eller väldigt mycket, men vad var egentligen skillnaden?)


	14. Kapitel 13

**Themarauder94:** Glad alla hjärtans dag! Inget överdrivet kul kapitel. Mer ett utfyllnadskapitel! Orkade inte rätta det som vanligt.

Tack för fina kommentarer! Puss och kram!

**Kapitel 13 **

[James]

"Går det bra mellan dig och rödtotten, eller?" Frågade Sirius nyfiket under frukosten morgonen därpå. Jag ryckte på axlarna. "För jag tror att hon faktiskt gillar dig."

"Tramptass, du vet hur mycket jag bryr mig om henne. Du vet hur jag känner för Lily. Snälla, du vet att det aldrig får bli något." Svarade jag och kastade en blick bort mot Lily som såg ut att vara i en djup diskussion med sina vänner. Flätorna som hon hade haft under natten hade hon nu tagit ur så att hennes hår var väldigt vågigt. Hon var så vacker… (Skärp dig James)

"Ärligt, Taggis. Det är bara dumt." sade Remus och tittade upp från the Daily prophet. "Om du verkligen tycker om henne och det visar sig att hon känner likadant, då borde det ju finnas någon mening med det liksom."

"För det skulle ju vara förargligt om den lilla rödhättan skulle bli tillsammans med Diggory, eller snorgärsen, för att DU är rädd för att släppa in människor i ditt liv." Sade Sirius. Han bredde morgonens fjärde macka.

"Det är redan försent", sade Remus. "Ni är vänner. Hon är redan en del av ditt liv."

[Lily]

"Jag kan inte fatta att du gillar James." Sade Haylie för nionde gången på de senaste tio minuterarna. Haylie och Alice hade absolut inte velat släppa det här. Jag å andra sidan ville helst av allt slänga mig i sjön. Jag visste, typ, att jag gillade honom. Jag visste dock inte varför.

"Glöm inte _lite." _fnissade Alice.

"Lägg ner det." Bad jag dem. "Jag tycker om Remus också för den delen, och det är ingen som skriker över det. Jag har inte sagt att jag är kär i James, jag har sagt att jag tycker om honom. Vi är vänner. Kanske bra vänner till och med."

"Förlåt, Lils. Vi ska sluta." Sade Haylie.  
"Vi vet att du inte tycker om honom på _det _sättet."

[James]

"Vad bra quiddtichträningen gick idag." sa Mina nöjt när vi gick mot omklädningsrummet.

"Bra väder hjälper alltid." Svarade jag glatt och torkade svetten ur pannan.

"Hoppas det blir lika fint väder till Hogsmeade-helgen."

"Mm",

"Ska du gå med någon?"

"I teorin." Sade jag leende. "Jag ska dit med killarna."

"Åh, vad roligt!" Sade Mina överdrivet entusiastiskt. "Åh, Gud… Jag känner mig så himla dum. Det är lika bra att komma till saken. Jag skulle egentligen fråga Lily om detta, men någon sa att jag borde fråga dig istället… Jag behöver verkligen hjälp med en uppsats i förvandlingskont." Erkände hon. Jag skrattade (jag som hade trott att hon skulle bjuda ut mig).

"Kan du efter träningen?"

[Lily]

Jag slog lättat ihop trolldryckskonstboken och lade tillbaks den i väskan (där den hörde hemma). Äntligen var alla läxor färdiga.

"Lily, vill du spela ett parti schack?" Frågade några tredjeårselever som jag hade hjälpt med trollformelläran förra året.

"Varför inte?"

Jag höll på att göra mig i ordning för att gå och lägga mig. Var Alice och Haylie hade försvunnit hade jag ingen aning om. Kanske hade de gått vilse till pojkarna i Hufflepuff?

"Hej, Lily." sade Alice och Haylie som precis klev in i sovsalen (när man tänker på trollen).

"Var har ni varit?" Frågade jag dem.

"Lite överallt." Flinade Haylie.

"Vi såg James förresten tillsammans med Mina."

"Med Mina?" Frågade jag misstroget. Mina var en trevlig tjej som gick sjätte året och var sökare i Gryffindors quidditchlag. Hon var dock inte James typ. "Det verkar inte som James typ."

När jag, Haylie och Alice skulle gå ner till frukosten följande morgon låg James och Mina i soffan – tillsammans – och sov. Precis som jag och James hade gjort för inte så länge sedan. Det var inte precis så att jag ville vara James flickvän, för det ville jag inte, men jag visste att James förtjänade någon bättre än Mina.

"Lils, Hay – Helgen till Hogsmeade är framflyttad till 26 december." Sade Alice och pekade på en stor lapp som var uppsatt på anslagstavla med följande information på.

Vi diskuterade olika möjliga anledningar till varför Hogsmeade-helgen hade blivit framflyttad. Haylie trodde att det var ett knep att hålla eleverna kvar på Hogwarts under lovet medan Alice och jag antog att lärarna inte hade tid att fixa med det den här helgen. Lite ordning och reda behövde det ju vara när halva skolan skulle ner till Hogsmeade.

"Tycker ni verkligen James och Mina passar bra ihop?" Frågade jag, mest till Alice. "Jag bara undrar."

"Båda spelar ju quidditch… och hon är ju ganska trevlig…"

"Bortsett från det!"

"Njaa…"

"När hände _de_?" Frågade jag upprört. "Hur har jag kunnat missa det?"

[James]

Jag kom försent till försvar mot svartkonst-lektionen. Mina hade inte varit en allt för intelligent elev gårdagen… Vi tvingades hålla på med den där förbannade uppsatsen hela natten.

Den enda bänk som var ledig var bredvid Lily, så jag antog att det var okej att sätta mig där. Vi var väl trots allt vänner nu, eller? Lily flyttade en bit ifrån mig. Nehe, tydligen inte.

"Mr Potter, vill du berätta varför du är försenad?" Frågade vår lärare i försvar mot svartkonster.

"Jag försov mig, professorn."

Lily himlade med ögonen. Vad hade det tagit åt henne?

Efter lektionen bestämde jag mig för att ställa Lily mot väggen.

"Lily, vad är det som är fel?" Frågade jag henne. Hon tittade oförstående på mig.

"Varför skulle något vara fel?"

"Du har betett dig konstigt." Sade jag enkelt och ryckte på axlarna.

"Därför att du är vrickad!" utbrast hon och skyndade efter sina vänner igen.

"James!" Jag kände igen Minas klara stämma.

"Hej, Mina!"

"Åh, James!" utbrast hon överlyckligt och kastade sig i min famn (jag var mer än förvånad över detta beteende). "Jag fick ett U!" Om jag hade varit förvånad förut var det ingen jämfört med vad jag var nu.

[Lily]

Jag gav ifrån mig ett skratt. James och Mina kramades. Jag kanske var patetisk – men de passade inte alls bra ihop. De var ganska skrattretande tillsammans.

Det skulle vara patrullering ikväll. En ganska kort sådan också – då kanske jag skulle hinna med någon läxa ikväll.

Som några andra kvällar stod James nere i sällskapsrummet och väntade på mig. Jag suckade. Skulle han bli en sådan där jobbig charmör igen?

"Godkväll", flinade han och bugade sig.

"Har du slagit i huvudet, James?" Frågade jag honom.

"Du är så elak idag." Sade James leende. "Hur kommer detta sig?"

"James, du kom för sent på grund av Mina! Du kom försent för att ni sov tillsammans i soffan! Det är bara så…"

"Jag hade hjälpt henne med sin uppsats hela natten." Avbröt han mig.

"Du har hjälpt henne med en läxa?"

"Ja?"

"Åh…"

"Vad trodde du?" Frågade han nyfiket. Jag viftade snabbt bort det.

"Nejdå… Ingenting. Klart jag förstod det."

"Vi är inte tillsammans, Lily." Sade han leende. "Jag har hjälpt henne med läxan."

"Precis!"

"Du är allt för rolig du." skrattade James.

"Men ni passar ju inte alls ihop!"

"Inte?"

"Låt mig inte dra detta för dig, James Potter. Låt mig hålla detta inom mig och fortsätta den här patrulleringen, okej?"

"Okej." Han log.


	15. Kapitel 14

**Themarauder94: **Detta tog någon dag mer än vad jag hade räknat med – men nu är det färdigt. Väldigt långt kapitel tror jag, jämfört med de andra. Hoppas ni tycker om det. Kommentera jättegärna!

Puss och kram

Elin

**Kapitel 14 **

[James]

"Bara erkänn det – du behöver min hjälp." Flinade jag stolt. Lilys blick mörknade.

"Måste vi alltid göra en sådan stor sak av det?" Muttrade hon surt.

"Varför kan du inte bara erkänna det?" Frågade jag henne; jag var mycket medveten om att mina svar retade upp henne. "Det är väl inte någon stor sak?" Hon svarade inte (om blickar kunde döda…). Hon stirrade på mig med sin gröna intensiva blick medan hon rastlöst lekte med en röd slinga ur sitt hår.

"Det är en stor sak för mig, kanske?"

"Varför?" Jag tittade oförstående på Lily som vred ängsligt på sig där hon stod, lutad mot korridorens vägg. "Ärligt, Lily." Hon gav ifrån sig en djup suck och tittade ner på sina svarta skor för att slippa möta min blick.

"Det är jobbigt att erkänna att du är bättre än jag i vissa ämnen." Sade hon tyst – så tyst att ingen mänsklig varelse någonsin skulle ha varit kapabel till att höra vad hon faktiskt sa (om de inte stod ungefär en decimeter ifrån henne eller kanske var duktiga på att läsa läppar; som jag nu lyckligtvis var).

"Vad behöver du hjälp med då?" Frågade jag henne snällt. Det fanns ingen anledning att få henne att känna sig ännu sämre än vad hon redan var – Förvandlingskonst var inte Lilys starka sida. Alls. "Men det kanske är bättre att Sirius hjälper dig." Hon tittade förvånat på mig.

"Va?"

"Mina kanske tror att vi två är ihop om jag hjälper dig med skolan." Retades jag.

"James!"

"Okej, okej! Jag ska skärpa mig." Flinade jag. "Men du verkade ju ha så himla starka åsikter om det förra veckan."

"Det var för att ni inte passade bra ihop."

"Vem passar jag ihop med då?" Undrade jag nyfiket. Hon rynkade ihop ansiktet sådär sött som hon brukade göra när hon funderade.

"Eh… Sirius, kanske?"

"SIRIUS?" Hon nickade leende.

"Sirius."

"Nu är du bara elak, Lily." Sade jag.

"Jag vet", flinade hon tillbaka. "Men ni är rätt söta ihop."

"Men inte på ett _sådant _sätt, väl?" Frågade jag oroligt. Hon ryckte på axlarna. "Lily!" Hon skrattade åt mig.

"Tänker du hjälpa mig?"

"Så länge vi håller Sirius på långt avstånd."

"Låter bra."

["Ingen"]

Under den kommande lördagen hade gryffindors sjundeårselever av en händelse alla hamnat i soffgruppen framför öppna spisen i sällskapsrummet– alla, mer eller mindre, förberedda för en natt full av plugg. Sirius hörde till skaran som var mindre förberedd.

"Jag förstår inte varför de ger oss så mycket läxor." Stönade Remus och tog fram trolldryckskonstboken (volym 7). "Vad finns det för mening att ens kunna brygga den här kärleksdrycken? Den är inte ens laglig i Storbritannien!"

"Därför de vill att vi ska bryta regler!" utbrast Sirius glatt. "Detta, kära måntand, är ren uppmuntring."

"Behöver ni verkligen uppmuntras _mer?_" Frågade Haylie misstroget.

"Det är inte bara vi som behöver uppmuntran!" Förklarade Sirius. "Ni, till exempel."

"Vi?"

"Fast jag ser att ni redan har blivit inspirerade." Flinade han och gav Haylies urringning en oskyldig blick. Hon låtsades bli högst förolämpad. Alice och Remus himlade med ögonen.

"Jag bor med honom." Sade han.

"Och jag med henne."

[Lily]

"Nej, nej, nej!" Utbrast James då jag skrev ner vad han just hade bett mig att skriva.

"Vad nu då?" Suckade jag. "Har jag glömt stor bokstav?"

"Jag sa _Djurets utveckling_, inte _ljusets utsträckning_." Rättade han mig.

"Jag ger upp, James – det går inte bra!" 

"Ja, tänk om du bara får ett _Ö_?" Skrattade han. Jag smällde till honom på armen.

"Du får mig att verka så trist." Muttrade jag. "Jag behöver mitt _U! _Kan du inte göra arbetet åt mig?" Han tittade strängt på mig, så där som min pappa hade brukat titta på mig när jag inte hade städat mitt rum.

"Hur ska du då lära dig?"

"Jag vill inte lära mig!"

"Nu ljuger du." Sade han allvarligt.

"Erkänn du bara driver med mig nu!" Sade jag surt. Han flinade.

"Ja."

"Så du skriver uppsatsen åt mig?"

"Nej." Han flinade ännu mer.

"Då ber jag Sirius!" Utbrast jag och pekade på Sirius som försökte återberätta Svartalfernas uppror i Frankrike 1847, för Alice och Haylie. Remus flikade ibland in för att rätta Sirius felaktiga datum eller namn.

"Han hette Gordon, inte Gandalf." Påpekade Remus lätt roat.

"Gandalf passar bättre." Sade Sirius och himlade med ögonen.

"James, du kan väl inte låta mig be Sirius göra min uppsats? Du måste göra den!" Bad jag desperat och kastade pergamentrullen på James (mitt ynkliga försök på McGonagalls uppgift).

"Sov, Lily." Uppmanade han mig.

"Va?"

"Ja, sov. Du kan fortsätta på uppsatsen imorgon. Det är ganska uppenbart att du behöver sova." Sade han snällt.

"Eller så ber jag _Remus _att göra den!" Varför hade jag inte tänkt på detta tidigare?

"Jag hör mitt namn." Sade Remus och vände sig mot mig och James. Jag log stort.

"Du frågar inte Remus." Sade James, låtsades att vara allvarlig.

"Frågar mig vad?"

"Lily…"

"Jaja… Jag går och lägger mig." Suckade jag och satte på locket till bläckflaskan.

"Gör du?" Frågade James mig förvånat och satte sig rakt upp i soffan. Jag svarade honom med ett leende.

"Jag går och lägger mig nu allihopa." Sade jag till de andra och hängde väskan över axeln.

"Ses imorgon, Lily." Sade Remus leende.

"Vi kommer upp till sovsalen senare!"

"Sov sött, rödtotten!" Flinade Sirius och reste sig upp för att sedan ge mig en bamsekram. Jag kunde inte låta bli att skratta.

"Sov sött du med, Gandalf." Flinade jag tillbaka.

"Visst är Gandalf ett bra namn?"

Jag vände mig mot James som skakade på huvudet och himlade med ögonen.

"Godnatt allihopa!"

[James]

Jag iakttog Lily medan hon dunkade sitt huvud i en av bibliotekets böcker. Jag skymtade allt Madame Pince som kastade ilskna blickar mot oss.

"Varför ska förvandlingskonst vara så förbaskat ologiskt?" Muttrade Lily.

"Lily, ta det lugnt – jag hjälper dig."

"Hur fattar du det?" Frågade hon och stängde ihop boken.

"Förvandlingskonst råkar bara vara min starka sida." Svarade jag henne enkelt. "Så som trolldryckskonst är din."

"Det är inte speciellt svårt att följa ett recept." Sade Lily.

"Okej, jag är bara allmänt dum i huvudet." Skrattade jag. Jag såg hur det ryckte i mungiporna på Lily.

"Bara lite", flinade hon.

"Tror du att du kan lyckas få ihop detta utan mig?" Frågade jag henne.

"Klart."

"Bra – då kan jag gå till quiddtichträningen utan några större skuldkänslor."

"Ha, ha…"

[Lily]

När jag äntligen lyckades få ihop läxan i förvandlingskonst gick jag stolt tillbaka till sällskapsrummet. Fast jag hann inte längre än till tredje våningen förrän jag större på mina bästa vänner, och Remus.

"Där är du ju!" Utbrast Haylie och pekade på mig med sitt målade finger.

"Här är jag…?" Jag höjde frågande på mina ögonbryn.

"Följer du med?" Frågade Haylie entusiastiskt. "Vi ska kolla på Sirius och James när de tränar."

Jag bestämde mig för att följa med. Eftersom att jag inte var lika varmt klädd som resten av oss så försökte alla ge upp minst ett ytterplagg. Remus lånade mig sina vantar, Haylie lånade mig sin tjocktröja och Alice lånade mig sin mössa.

Det var väldigt kallt på läktaren. Jag ångrade mig genast att jag hade följt med. Det hade varit mycket bättre att sitta och värma sig framför den sprakande brasan i uppehållsrummet.

Jag trollade fram en blå eld som vi förvarade i en syltburk som Alice hade tagit med och värmde oss kring den.

"Sirius är verkligen snygg." Sade Haylie när Sirius svishade förbi på sin kvast.

"Han har rätt fint hår." Erkände jag.

"Rätt fint hår?" Utbrast Haylie. "Hans hår är ingenting mot hans leende."

"Vi vet i alla fall vad hon tycker om James armar." Flinade Alice.

"Ni spelade bra!" Sade Remus uppmuntrande till James och Sirius när de kom ut från omklädningsrummet, nyduschade och påklädda.

"Tack, Månis!" Svarade Sirius glatt.

"Jättebra spelat, killar!" Ropade Mina en bit ifrån med sin kvastkäpp under armen.

"Bra själv, Mina!" James mötte min blick. Han log.

"Så du kom och tittade!" Sade James till mig med ett brett grin.

"Haylie verkade tycka det var en väldigt bra idé." Förklarade jag. "Så jag orkade inte säga emot."

"Här", James räckte mig sin halsduk. "Du ser ut att frysa." Jag tog emot den och virade den kring halsen. Den luktade James.

"Tack", svarade jag honom leende.

"Ingen orsak." Sade han glatt och knuffade till mig lätt på axeln.

"Åker du hem på jullovet?" Frågade jag plötsligt James och började leka med en slinga ur mitt hår.

"Nej, du?" Jag skakade på huvudet.

"Sista julen på Hogwarts bör firas där."

[James]

Vi blev mycket förvånade när soffgruppen framför den öppna spisen hade intagits av förstaårseleverna.

"Jaha… Och vart ska vi sitta?" Frågade Sirius, mer till sig själv än någon annan.

"Vi kan ju gå upp till vår sovsal, antar jag." Föreslog Remus.

"Vad skulle vi göra utan dig?" Frågade Sirius honom allvarligt och kysste honom snabbt på pannan. "Upp till sovsalen vår!"

"Jag tror jag stannar i uppehållsrummet." Sade Lily. "Men gå ni."

"Är du säker, Lils?" Frågade Alice. Hon nickade.

"Vill du vara själv eller får jag hålla dig sällskap?" Frågade jag henne försiktigt.

"Du kan hålla mig sällskap." Sade hon leende. "Om du vill."

"Bra."


	16. Kapitel 15

**Themarauder94: **Jag tycker att det gick ganska fort med detta kapitel, med tanke på att det är ganska långt. Eller jag tror det är långt – haha! Nu börjar det sättas fart på saker och ting här på Hogwarts. Jag har tagit en del inspiration från olika idéer jag har fått i tråden på mugglarportalen bland annat. Jag har dock satt min egen liten twist på saker och ting. Hoppas ni gillar det! Kommentera gärna!

Pussar och kramar

Elin (Themarauder)

**Kapitel 15 **

[Lily]

"Hur?" Jag tittade förstummat på schackbrädet och sedan upp på Sirius.

"Jag är inte så trög som du tror, Lils." Sade han och log ett triumferande leende. Han tog fram sin stav ur fickan på jeansen och nuddade schackbrädet med dess spets, och med ens så packade schackbrädet ihop sig av sig själv. "Du har bara väldigt låga tankar om mig."

"Det är inte precis så att ni försöker framstå som genier. För om jag ska vara ärlig så tror jag att ni är det. Hemliga, mystiska genier." Sirius skrattade åt mitt påstående.

"Och jag tror nog att du har en liten hemlig marodör inom dig trots att du kanske inte precis framstår som en." Sade han och avfyrade ett av sina kända bländande leenden.

Jag var mer än förvånad över hur bra jag, Alice och Haylie trivdes i marodörernas sällskap. Jag var ännu mer förvånad över hur bra jag och James hade börjat komma överrens. Min gamla lista, som jag så många gånger förr hade predikat för Haylie och Alice, stämde inte alls längre.

James Potter var _inte bara_ ute efter sex. Han hade inte haft en enda tjej under hela höstterminen som jag hade varit medveten om.

James Potter och Black trodde _inte _att de var bättre än alla andra, även fast det var så de kunde möta andra människor ibland.

Marodörerna hade i och för sig brutit mot varenda regel som någonsin skrivits på Hogwarts, men när man väl kände människorna kändes det lite mer okej (_Tänkte jag precis det där?)._

James drog i och för sig alltid handen genom sitt hår – men jag kunde leva med det.

James bytte inte tjej lika ofta som han bytte kalsonger för den delen heller. Som jag nämnde innan, han hade inte haft en tjej på flera månader.

James var _inte _äcklig.

James hade i och för sig vissa egenskaper som jag mer eller mindre hatade. Men det var något med James som fick mig att acceptera dem. Det fanns nämligen någon ärlighet i det han gjorde, och som Remus en gång hade sagt till mig: James var mycket lojal. Och det hade jag märkt flera gånger under den senaste månaden.

James var en regelbrytande och mer atletisk version av mig, helt enkelt.

[James]

"James… Vad gör du? … Vart ska vi gå?" Lily lät sig, med bindel för ögonen, föras av mig under osynlighetsmanteln som jag använt så många gånger förr med Sirius, Remus och Peter. Hon gav ifrån sig ett lågmält fnitter när hon råkade trampa mig på fötterna. "Vad gör vi?"

"Vi bryter helt klart mot skolreglerna." Sade jag tyst i hennes öra, ifall någon annan strövade omkring på slottet vid den här tiden. Jag tog ett stadigare grepp kring Lilys handleder när vi kom till trapporna.

"James!" Väste hon förskräckt. Jag roades av hennes reaktion. "Vad tänker du egentligen göra? Tänker du döda mig?"

"Klart jag inte tänker – jag tycker om dig alldeles för mycket för att döda dig."

"Så du skulle kunna tänkas döda någon annan?" Frågade hon chockat.

"Klart jag inte skulle."

Efter att ha gått i ungefär 20 minuter (manteln fick det att ta längre tid) var vi framme vid porträttet med fruktskålen. Jag fann det säkert att ta av Lily ögonbindeln nu. Jag hade tidigare under kvällen fått för mig att Lily skulle acceptera att bryta mot skolreglerna mer om hon inte såg det, än om hon gjorde.

"Var är vi?" Frågade hon nyfiket och tittade sig omkring. Jag svarade inte henne utan gick fram till porträttet och kittlade päronet. Porträttet svängdes plötsligt upp och avslöjade en passage i väggen.

[Lily]

James räckte sin hand och hjälpte mig upp genom porträtthålet. Jag såg häpet omkring mig i rummet jag befann mig i. Jag kunde inte tro mina ögon. Vi stod i…

"Köket", flinade James stort mot mig. Hundratals husalfer sprang omkring – hade redan börjat sätta i gång med morgondagens frukost.

"James, hur vet du om detta?" Frågade jag honom chockat.

"Det är ett av alla privilegium av att vara en marodör."

En gänglig husalf kom fram till mig och James, med en tom silverbricka i handen.

"Vad får det lov att vara idag, Mr Potter?" Frågade alfen artigt och bugade sig så djupt att den långa näsan nuddade golvet. James vände sig till mig.

"Vad vill du ha, Lily?"

"Jag?"

"Jaa…" Han skrattade åt mitt förvånade ansiktsuttryck. "Poky här kan ge dig vad du än känner för. Honungsöl, pumpajuice, solrosfrön, Tårta, chokladgrodor, Pajer i alla sorter, kyckling, stek, eldwhiskey." James blinkade charmigt efter det sistnämnda.

"En honungsöl räcker, eh… Poky." Sade jag med ett osäkert leende.

"Mr Potter?" Alfen vände sig mot James igen.

"Honungsöl - och några pumpapastejer till min försiktiga dam här." Alfen bugade sig igen - nästippen nuddade golvet även denna gång – och så försvann alfen iväg. Jag smällde till James diskret på armen.

"James! Jag vill inte lägga på alferna en massa extrajobb…" Sade jag tyst så att ingen av alferna skulle höra.

"Lily, alferna vill inget hellre än att stå till vår tjänst."

"Hur kan ni veta det?" Frågade jag honom misstroget.  
"Tja… Låt oss säga att vi hade en husalf när jag var… åtta, ungefär. Jag tyckte det skulle vara roligt att befria den." Berättade James och log åt minnet. "Stackars Ralf grät som aldrig förr när han tvingades ta emot halsduken jag gav honom. Mamma och Pappa övertalade dock Ralf att fortsätta att jobba i vår familj trots att Ralf var mycket skamsen över att ha blivit befriad. Han undvek mig i flera år."

"Poky kommer med Mr Potters och hans försiktiga dams mat." Poky hade anlänt igen med famnen full av två honungsöl och ett dussin pumpapastejer. "Vill Mr Potter ta det i famnen eller vill ni ha en kasse?"

"Det går bra så här", Log James.

"Vart har du varit?" Frågade Haylie nyfiket när jag kom tillbaka till sovsalen samma natt. Hon gav flaskan med honungsöl en skeptisk blick.

"James visade mig köket." Berättade jag uppjagat för dem. Alice gav ifrån sig en flämtning. "Var har ni själva varit?" Frågade jag dem intresserat med ett stort leende lekandes på mina läppar. Alice var den första med att svara.

"Jag har spelat Schack med Remus och Peter."

"Ja, hur går det mellan dig och Remus, Alice?" Frågade jag nyfiket och gav henne en retsam knuff på axeln. Alice redan rosiga kinder blev djupt röda.

"Det går väl bra", sade hon tyst.

"Ooh…" Retades Haylie. "Remus och Alice sitter i ett träd…"

"Hur går det själv, Haylie?" Frågade Alice. Nu var det Haylies kinders tur att bli röda. Hon bet sig lite nervöst i läppen – funderade på om hon skulle hålla det för sig själv eller berätta. Till slut tog hon ett djupt andetag och sade: "Städskrubb."

"Sirius?" Utbrast både jag och Alice i mun på varandra och gjorde stora ögon. Haylie nickade leende.

"Nu _MÅSTE _du berätta, Hay!" Utbrast jag upphetsat.

"Allting i minsta lilla detalj!"

"Jaja, coola ner er några gram – så lovar jag att ta den långa versionen!"

Ifrån fönstret i uppehållsrummet såg Hagrids snötäckta stuga idyllisk ut framför förbjudna skogen som hade förvandlats till ett vackert snölandskap under den senaste veckan. Vi visste alla det nu: Vintern hade nått Hogwarts.

Hogwarts var begravt i 1.5 meter snö som Hagrid tvingades skotta varje morgon så eleverna, så som lärare, skulle utan några större problem kunna ta sig från slottet till växthusen.

Under elevernas längre raster/hålor sprang de ut på gårdsplanen för att starta ett härligt, hederligt snöbollskrig. Själv hade jag lyckats bli mulad 4 gånger den senaste veckan trots att jag inte hade varit med i ett enda snöbollskrig – inte frivilligt i alla fall. James hade mulat mig en gång. Remus hade mulat mig en gång. Sirius hade mulat mig _två gånger. _

Mer eller mindre dränkt nådde vi fredagens dubbeltimme i trolldryckskonst med Slughorn. Han tittade roat på oss ungdomar där vi stod i dörröppningen med snö som droppade från våra klädnader.

"Jag ber så mycket om ursäkt, Proffesorn." Ursäktade jag mig så fort jag fick chansen. Slughorn skrockade.

"Åh, kära barn – Lek är väl det bästa sätt att lära sig på?"

"Men jag lekte faktiskt in-"

"Se så, sätt dig bredvid Mr Lupin så ska vi se till att börja dagens lektion. Men var är Hufflepuff-eleverna?"

Vi tittade oss omkring. Inte en enda Hufflepuff-elev syntes till i fängelsehålan. "Det var konstigt…" Mumlade Slughorn för sig själv.

En efter en strömmade Hufflepuff-eleverna in en halvtimme senare. Alla ännu blötare i håret än vad Sirius hade varit. Diggory kom in sist.

"Ursäkta Professorn", sade han i ett försök att låta charmig. "Men Hagrid hade inte gjort något vidare bra jobb med skottningen denna morgon."

"Åh, jag förstår." Sade Slughorn.

"Ms Evans, Mr Diggory – kan jag få tala med er?" Frågade Professor Slughorn efter lektionens slut. Slughorn väntade inte på något svar utan tog fram två stycken kuvert ur sin skrivbordslåda. "Här är en inbjudning till alla ni som är med i slug-club (snigelklubben)."

"Tack så mycket, Professorn." Svarade jag leende och neg artigt.

"Åh, bara du kan komma så!" Skrattade Slughorn åt min artighet.

_Härmed är du inbjuden till min, Horace Slughorn, julbal. Den kommer att hållas i stora salen på julaftonskväll. Festen börjar vid 19:00 och slutar då era ben inte längre orkar bära er. Festen är bara till för medlemmar ur slug-club. Du får gärna gå med någon som inte tillhör klubben. _

_Med vänliga hälsningar_

_Horace Slughorn _

"Det låter ju roligt", Sade James sarkastiskt när jag läst upp brevet för honom.

"Slughorns fester brukar faktiskt vara mycket trevliga." Försäkrade jag honom. "Det är faktiskt roligare än att patrullera." James flämtade.

"Vi patrullerar den kvällen – du kan ju inte överge din plikt som försteprefekt?"

"Lägg ner det", Flinade jag och smällde till James på armen.

"Värt ett försök."

"Jag vet inte hur jag ska säga till Slughorn att jag inte kan komma dock." Sade jag ängsligt. "Han blir så besviken."

"Vänta lite – ska du inte gå?" Frågade James mig förvirrat. Jag skakade på huvudet. Hur gärna än jag skulle vilja, kunde jag inte. Diggory skulle vara där, och jag kände mig inte redo att träffa honom "_ensam". _Inte än i alla fall.

"Det är bara Diggory och Severus av sjundeårseleverna som kommer att vara där." Ljög jag. Det var sant, i och för sig. Det var dock inte min verkliga anledning till varför jag inte kunde komma. "De är inte precis det bästa sällskapet."

"Åh…"

"Förresten – Du kan ju gå med mig! Om du vill, det vill säga?" Frågade jag plötsligt. Jag vet inte vem som var mest förvånad över vad jag precis hade sagt. Jag eller James.

"Driver du med mig?" Frågade James mig försiktigt. Jag skakade häftigt på huvudet.

"Vi kan väl gå som vänner? Så slipper jag umgås med Diggory och Severus, och du kan ha en helskön kväll på Slughorns julfest. Det _är_ bättre än att patrullera. Du får gratis mat." Försökte jag övertala honom med ett flin på läpparna. "Snälla…"

"Om jag verkligen måste", skämtade James och gav ifrån sig en suck.

"Du vet om att det betyder väldigt mycket för mig att du är där?"

"Varför gör det, det?" Frågade James mig.

"Därför att du är en av mina bästa vänner." Sade jag generat och kände hur mina kinder gradvis mörknade. Jag började nervöst vika i Slughorns brev för att slippa se på James.

"Då kan du inte ha många vänner." Sade James skämtsamt – men han förstod precis hur jag kände.


	17. Kapitel 16

**Themarauder94: **Ett lite kortare kapitel! Nästa kapitel tror jag nog kommer bli riktigt, riktigt bra. Detta är liksom ett mellandels kapitel. Annars skulle detta kapitel bli typ hur långt som helst. Så jag väljer att göra detta till ett kapitel och kunna skriva ännu mer om resten utan några större avbrott! Hoppas ni gillar det!

Puss och kram

Elin

**Kapitel 16 **

[James]

"Jag strulade med Haylie för inte så länge sedan." Berättade Sirius helt plötsligt medan vi skrev en uppsats för professor Binns. "Det bästa med Haylie är att hon är lite som jag… Lite av en player."

"Så ni spelar varandra helt enkelt?" Sade jag skeptiskt.

"Precis!" Brast Sirius ut i en stor entusiasm. "Har rödtotten pratat något mer om den där julbalen?"

"Nej."

"James, låt inte det som hände din pappa hindra dig och Lils om något skulle hända mellan er." Sade Sirius allvarligt. "Och inte för att vara sån men… Du måste berätta för Remus snart."

Den sista veckan innan lovet gick långsammare än någonsin. Läxorna var alla inlämnade (Förutom ett x antal försenade sådana) och lektionerna var mer eller mindre händelselösa. Som Sirius hade uttryckt sig på Förvandlingskonsten: "Varför inte bara ta lov en vecka tidigare?"

"Mamma undrar om vi vill fira sen jul hos henne i år." Sade jag när hela "gänget" satt samlade i uppehållsrummet. Lily satt på golvet nedanför mig och skummade igenom dagens _The Daily Prophet. _Jag försökte envist fläta hennes röda hår (att fläta var dock mycket svårare än vad jag hade trott).

"Åh, Mamma Potter!" Sade Sirius leende.

"Klart vi kan!" Svarade Remus med ett vagt leende – han såg mycket trött och sliten ut. Jag visste att det snart var fullmåne, men ändå kunde jag inte låta bli att finna Remus ovanligt sliten.

"Tjejer, vill ni hänga med?" Frågade jag.

"Låter jättetrevligt!" Svarade Haylie åt dem alla.

"Mamma kommer att bli jätteglad."

Jag lade märke till att Lily inte sa någonting - som om hon varken ville höras eller synas just för tillfället.

Till slut anlände äntligen det efterlängtade lovet, som lovat.

Professor Flitwick hade nu klätt granarna i stora salen med vackert julpynt och slottets husalfer hade pyntat resten av Hogwarts i julstämning.

Hogsmeade-helgen som tidigare hade blivit inställd skulle istället inträffa under lovet den 26 december enligt gryffindors anslagstavla. Eleverna som hade valt att åka hem över lovet såg avundsjukt på de kvarstannade.

"Jag säger bara ett ord: Snöbollskrig." Sade Sirius busigt när vi reste oss från gryffindor-bordet efter att ha ätit en ordentlig frukost (konstant ätning i ungefär en och en halvtimme).

"Hur i all sin dag orkar du?" Frågade Remus lätt illamående. Sirius klappade stolt sin mage och sade med ett nöjt leende:

"Den här klarar allting." Flickorna gav ifrån sig ett fnitter.

"Men Haylie – du är väl på?" Frågade Sirius.

"Sirius – har du någon aning om hur mycket vi har ätit?" Sirius tittade oförstående på Haylie. Tydligen så förstod inte Sirius.

"Sirius har inte gjort en uttöjningsförtrollning på sin magsäck, James?" Viskade Lily ängsligt i mitt öra och kastade en snabb blick på Sirius. Jag kunde inte låta bli att skratta.

"Det är julbalen ikväll." Sade jag när skrattet hade lagt sig.

"Jag vet det." Svarade Lily mig. "Du tänker fortfarande gå, va?"

"Klart jag tänker."

[Lily]

Julbalen skulle hållas till ikväll. Ikväll. Jag hade inte haft en tanke på det sen den där kvällen då jag bad James att gå med mig (som vänner).

"Haylie, jag har ingenting att ha på mig…" Sade jag förtvivlat efter att ha rotat igenom hela min koffert. Jag kastade mig över Alices säng och begravde huvudet i hennes huvudkudde.

"Du ska ju bra gå med James." Sade Haylie tröstande och klappade mig lugnande över ryggen. "Han bryr sig inte om vad du kommer att ha på sig – och du bryr dig inte om vad han tycker om dig."

"Men Diggory är där!" Utbrast jag utan den minsta tanke på vad jag hade sagt. Jag slog handen för munnen.

"Men du tyckte väl inte om Diggory?" Sade Haylie aningen oförstående. Jag skakade häftigt på huvudet och satte mig upp. "Är det något du vill prata om?"

"Jag menade Severus!" Ljög jag snabbt.

"Severus?"

[James]

"Jag ser inte för uppklädd, va?" Frågade jag en tredjeårselev, flicka, som också var med i Slugclub. Hon skakade på huvudet.

"Du ser väldigt bra ut." Jag gav henne ett nervöst leende. Jag visste inte varför jag kände mig nervös. Det var ju bara Lily (som jag hade varit hopplöst förälskat i så länge jag kunde minnas…).

"James!" Jag vände mig om och mötte Minas entusiastiska blick. "Ska du också på slughorns julbal?" Frågade hon mig förvånat och satte handen i sidan. Mina hade klätt sig i en mörkröd långklänning och satt upp håret i en avancerad knut.

"Ja, jag ska gå med Lily." Sade jag och kände hur det pirrade till i magen när jag uttalade hennes namn.

"Är det något på gång mellan er eller?" Frågade Mina intresserat med ett leende lekandes på hennes rödmålade läppar.

"Nja, inte precis." Svarade jag. "Vi är bara vänner."

"Åh…" Sade Mina – lät lite lyckligare. "Du är i alla fall mycket snygg ikväll."  
"Kan bara säga det samma." Sade jag leende. Minas kinder blev mörkt röda och matchade kvällens klänning. Hon flämtade plötsligt till, som om hon hade fått syn på en enhörning som gick på bakbenen. Jag vände mig om för att se vad hon hade fått syn på och mötte en grön blick. Lilys blick.

[Lily]

Jag mötte James hasselnötsbruna blick - ögonen så ut att glittra bakom hans glasögon. James var iförd i sin galaklädnad som jag sett honom i en gång förut. Jag kunde dock inte komma ihåg att han hade sett så bra ut… Hans vanligtvis ostyriga hår hade han försökt att styra upp utan några större resultat. Men det fanns en viss charm med det där korpsvarta håret.

[James]

Där stod hon, världens vackraste flicka, iförd en vacker smaragdgrön klänning som matchade hennes ögon (Åh, de ögonen). Det röda, långa håret, som hon vanligtvis hade uppsatt i en slarvig knut, var nersläppt - stora, röda lockar vilade mot hennes nakna axlar. Hennes lugg hade tvinnats och fästs med hårnålar i nacken.

Ögonen var inramade av målade ögonfransar och ögonlocken skimrade i en ljus färg. Hennes läppar glänste bakom ett lager läppglans.

"Wow…"


	18. Kapitel 17

**Themarauder94: **Här kommer äntligen det efterlängtade kapitel sjutton. Det var svårt till en början att veta hur jag skulle formulera detta. Och nu har jag suttit i ungefär två timmar (haha, jag har inget bättre för mig en lördagskväll) med att skriva ner detta. Så om det helt plötsligt står något helt random kan det vara något jag plötsligt snappade upp eftersom jag samtidigt ser på notting hill. Ni vet hur det kan bli när man försöker göra två saker samtidigt och man knappt kan hålla ögonen öppna! Haha! Men jag hoppas verkligen ni ska gilla det!

Pussar och kramar  
Elin Pihl

**Kapitel 17**

[Lily]

"Wow, Lily – du är verkligen vacker." Jag kunde känna en lätt rodnad spridas över mina kinder. Tanken på att James hade sagt att jag var vacker och tanken på att James för tillfället såg väldigt attraktiv ut (jag kunde inte neka till det) gjorde ögonblicket mer eller mindre pinsamt. Men aldrig förr hade någon sagt att jag vacker, och fast det var James som hade sagt det fick det mig att smälta lite inombords.  
"Du ser rätt bra ut själv." Flinade jag till svar. James gav mig ett leende.  
"Låt mig eskortera dig till stora salen." Sade han, överdrivet artigt, och krokade arm med mig. Jag kunde inte låta bli att ge ifrån mig ett skratt.  
Mina tittade svartsjukt efter oss då vi lämnade sällskapsrummet.  
När jag faktiskt tänkte på det hade Mina sett väldigt sexig ut i sin mörkröda långklänning där hon hade stått _bredvid _James. Jag kunde inte låta bli att undra vad James (egentligen) tyckte om henne.

"_Välkomna! Välkomna! Åh, vilken vacker klänning! Välkomna! Trevligt att du tog hit Ms Green! Åh, välkomna!"  
_Slughorn stod och välkomnade alla vid den stora dörröppningen till stora salen. Han var iförd en marinblå klädnad med en matchande huvudbonad. Hans valrossmustasch såg ut att glittra då ljuset föll på honom.  
"Åh, Lily!" utbrast Slughorn lyckligt då han fick syn på mig och James. "Du ser strålande ut! Som en lilja, av dess finaste slag."  
"Du ser mycket bra ut själv, professorn." Sade jag leende.  
"Åh, Lily, Lily…" Skrockade han. "Du vet allt hur man pratar. Men ser man på! James Potter!"  
"Jag har äran att vara Lilys dejt ikväll." Sade James stolt och blinkade snabbt mot mig. Jag himlade med ögonen.  
"Där ser man." Sade Slughorn intresserat. "Jaja… Njut av kvällen nu, ni två!"

Elevhemsborden som vanligtvis stod i stora salen var inte där. Istället fanns det flertals runda bord som stod in mot sidorna – alla vackert dukade. I mitten hade man lämnat plats åt ett dansgolv där redan flertal elever dansade.  
Honnörsbordet var också ersatt. Detta bord med en stråkkvartett och ett känt lokalband. Jag kände igen sångaren som killen som jobbade inne på Zonkos.  
"Är inte det där Rosmerta?" Frågade James förvånat och nickade mot kvartettens ena violinist.  
"Inte visste jag att hon spelade fiol!" sade jag, lika förvånad själv.

Vi satte oss vid ett av de runda borden medan James förklarade det "fina" med att spela quidditch.  
"Vem vill inte bara flyga iväg och… Lily, du kan inte vara allvarlig. Du kan inte _hata _quidditch!"  
"Jag _hatar_ inte det." Sade jag. "Jag tycker att det är överskattat." James skakade hopplöst på huvudet och drog en djup suck.  
"Du är galen, vet du det?" Frågade han mig.  
"Ja, James. Jag vet det." 

Tjugo minuter senare var det min tur att predika om – nytt samtalsämne – trolldryckskonst.  
"Men åh… Du fattar inte!" Utbrast jag frustrerat.  
"Verkligen inte." Svarade James ärligt med ett leende lekandes på sina läppar. Han hade slutat att lyssna för ungefär, ganska exakt, sju minuter sedan.  
"Lyssnar du ens?" Frågade jag, när det plötsligt slog mig att James svar, under de senaste fem minuterna i alla fall, hade i princip bestått av: Överdrivna flämtningar och Ja/nej-svar. Och vid närmare eftertanke hade hans svar aldrig riktigt passat in i sammanhangen _("Det känns så bra i kroppen när man känner dofterna ur kitteln som blandas med syre…" James flämtade_). "Du lyssnar inte!" Flämtade jag och smällde till James på armen.  
"Titta där!" Utbrast James, i ett försök att distrahera mig, och gjorde ingen notis om vad jag hade sagt eller gjort. "Mina dansar med Diggory." Sade han.  
Mitt på det fulla dansgolvet dansade de två en mycket långsam tryckare. Diggorys (äckliga) händer vilade mot Minas svank (farligt nära hennes, _suck_, snygga rumpa).  
Jag kände hur det knöt sig i magen då jag såg honom.  
Det gjorde plötsligt ont i ryggen.  
"Ja, se… Där dansar de." Jag vände blicken från det dansande paret och mötte en hasselnötsbrun skeptisk blick.  
"Vad?" Frågade James.  
"Vad då?" Försökte jag oskyldigt.  
"Nedu", flinade James. "Inget."

Den dansande skaran slutade upp att dansa för att nu gå till bords – kvällens festmåltid skulle serveras. Jag och James fick sällskap av tre gryffindorelever som alla gick fjärde året. James kände tydligen en av dem, Nick, som spelade i årets quidditchlag.

[James]

Jag kunde inte låta bli att iaktta/stirra på/betrakta Lily. Hon höll för tillfället en livlig diskussion med sin bordsgranne om något som jag trodde hette tive (någon mugglarpryl, typ). Hon skrattade. Jag suckade (_Hon var så vacker_…).  
"James, vill du dansa?" Jag kände igen Minas röst. Jag vände huvudet mot henne där han stod, lätt andfådd och rosig om kinderna.  
"Varför inte?" Jag kastade en sista blick på Lily (_Så, sjukt vacker…)._

[Lily]

Jag tittade upp i en bråkdel av en sekund för att sedan se James på dansgolvet. Med Mina. Jag tog ett mycket djupt, behövligt andetag. Vilken bal, va? Min "så kallade dejt" dansade med Mina, Diggory hade också dansat med Mina. J-stjärna-vla Mina. Det spelade egentligen ingen roll att de dansade med Mina. Det var mer faktumet att hon faktiskt var, vilket var jobbigt nog att erkänna, så himla vacker/sexig (välj själv!). Hon var allt en kille ville ha. Hon spelade till och med Quidditch. Varför kunde inte jag vara sån? Medan snygga Mina dansade med balens, antagligen, mest eftertraktade killar satt jag och höll en redovisning hur en Tv fungerade. Åh, jag ville härifrån. Jag patrullerade hellre. Men maten som vi nyss blivit serverade hade dock varit utomordentlig. Gudomlig.  
Jag tittade upp på James och Mina igen. De hade slutat dansa nu. Istället gav Mina en kyss på _hans_ kind. _Och vad var det bra för då? _  
Utan att jag ens hade märkt det hade resten av gryffindoreleverna, som suttit vid bordet, vågat sig ut på dansgolvet.  
"Hur ere rö'totten?" Jag hoppade till. Från ingenstans satt nu Sirius framför mig, iförd en vit skjorta och ett par mörka jeans.  
"Sirius!" Utbrast jag chockat och tittade på honom med stora ögon. "Jag trodde du var bekant med osynlighetsmanteln?" Sirius rynkade på pannan.  
"Det är jag." Sade jag snabbt. "Jag är bara väldigt förvånad att se dig här."  
"Det är jag också." Sade Sirius. "Men Remus är i sjukhusflygeln och Peter är ju som försvunnen och James är här med dig, eller?" Han tittade sig omkring efter sin bästa vän, som om han precis upptäckte att James inte satt med oss.  
"Han står där." Jag pekade på James som stod ute på dansgolvet, ännu rufsigare i håret än vanligt, och pratade med Mina. "Med Mina."  
"Och du gillar inte det?" Gissade Sirius.  
"Varför skulle jag inte gilla det?" Sirius himlade med ögonen och blåste sin lugg ur ansiktet.  
"Därför att du önskar att han skulle ge dig all uppmärksamhet och inte någon lång tjej i en röd, sexig klänning. Jag är inte helt tappad bakom vagnen." Grinade han mot mig. Han slängde en snabb blick mot James och Mina igen.  
"Sirius, nu pratar du en massa skit." Sade jag och kvävde ett skratt.  
"Lils… Åh, Lils… Även om du nu inte _gillar _honom – som jag tror att du gör dock – så är det ganska uppenbart att du verkligen inte gillar att han står där med Mina. Skulle det verkligen vara så konstigt om du ville ha lite uppmärksamhet från någon? Från någon du faktiskt trivs ganska bra med?"  
Jag tittade stumt på Sirius. Visste inte riktigt vad jag skulle säga. När han hade lagt fram det så lät det så naturligt ("_Visst skulle det kunna vara så?" _Typ). "Och för din information – du är _mycket _snyggare än Mina." Sirius drog osynlighetsmanteln över sig igen, och jag kunde inte längre se honom.  
Efter att ha suttit och grubblat lite över vad Sirius hade sagt bestämde jag mig för att faktiskt lämna balen. Jag hade nästan hunnit till entréhallen då en hand grep tag om min axel.  
"Lily, vart är du på väg?" Det var James.  
Jag vände mig om för att ännu en gång möta den där blicken. Jag öppnade munnen för att berätta att jag var trött och tänkte gå och lägga mig, men inget ljud lämnade mina läppar. "Vi har ju inte hunnit dansa än."  
"Vill du dansa med mig?" Sade jag chockat.  
"Det var väl därför jag följde med dig?"  
"Jag är ganska säker på att det var för att-"  
"Lily…" Han himlade leende med ögonen.  
"Jag kan väl dansa då…"  
James drog med mig ut på dansgolvet. Upp-tempo-låten som nyss hade spelats hade nu ersatts med en annan (**Themarauder94**: Have you ever been in love – Celine Dion). En lugn, vacker låt. En sådan som Mina och Diggory hade dansat tidigare till. Jag visste inte riktigt varför jag kände mig nervös. Jag förstod inte riktigt varför fjärilarna flög omkring i min mage. Och jag förstod inte hur James ögon kunde ha en sådan stor effekt på mig. Leende tog han min hand i sin och tryckte den sedan lätt mot hans hjärta som bultade snabbt i hans bröst (- för mig). Han placerade sedan min andra hand på hans axel och lade sedan sin tomma hand mot min midja.  
"Nämnde jag innan hur vacker du är ikväll?" Viskade James tyst i mitt öra. Hans andedräkt kittlade mot huden. Jag svarade honom inte, utan lät mitt huvud försiktigt vila mot hans vältränade bröstkorg.

[James]

Där stod jag, på julaftonskvällen, och dansade med flickan jag så länge hade trånat efter. Tanken på att det aldrig fick bli vi plågade mig dock.  
Jag stod där. Jag kände doften av hennes röda hår, kände hennes andedräkt mot min klädnad, kände hennes snabba hjärtslag.  
Hur hade jag lyckats att bli så kär? 

Trötta gick vi tillbaka till sällskapsrummet vid midnatt. Vi gick ungefär en halvmeter ifrån varandra medan vi pratade om den kommande Hogsmeade-helgen. Lily lekte omedvetet med en slinga ur sitt hår samtidigt som hon ibland kastade blickar åt mitt håll.  
När vi väl nådde uppehållsrummet var det tomt på elever. Det var bara brasan som var i fullt liv.  
"Tack för att du följde med mig." Sade Lily tyst och log vagt.  
"Det var så lite så."  
Hon ställde sig försiktigt på tå och kysste sedan min okyssta kind.  
"God jul", viskade hon - hennes smaragdgröna ögon glittrade i mörkret.


	19. Kapitel 18

**Themarauder94: **Ibland skriver jag ur andras synvinklar, förutom James och Lilys. När jag gör det så skriver jag INTE i jag-form. Bara så att ni vet! Annars så är detta ett ganska långt kapitel och jag hoppas verkligen att ni kommer att gilla det. Som vanligt orkade jag inte läsa igenom det! Mina ögon svider…  
Jag blir jätteglad för alla kommentarer! Tack så sjukt mycket att ni lät detta kapitel ta lite tid. Men här kommer det. NJUT (och kommentera gärna, heh :D)

**Kapitel 18**

[James]

"SLINGERSVANS! TAGGHORN! VAKNA! SLAGNA! IN! FINA! KLAPPAR! JUL! ÅH! FINT PAPPER! ÅÅÅH! VAKNA!" Sirius tjöt lyckligt och skuttade omkring i pojkarnas sovsal iförd endast ett par kalsonger (självklart i jul-anda). Han var som ett barn på juldagens morgon (Ironiskt? Jag vet).  
"Slingersvans, älskling! Dags att vakna!" Sade Sirius med en tillgjord flickröst, lutandes över Peter.  
"Mhm…" Stönade Peter trött och drog täcket över huvudet. Sirius satte handen i sidan och gav den sovande Peter en (mycket) sträng blick.  
"Slingersvans det är JULAFTON! Vakna din tjock-" Peter avbröt Sirius med en grisliknande snarkning. Han suckade.  
"Om McGonagall hade väckt er hade ni båda varit uppe för länge sedan."  
Det var någonstans kring uttalandet av professorns namn som fick Peter att vakna. Rättare sagt – få Peter att trilla ur sängen.  
En hög duns hördes i hela gryffindortornet.  
"Men Slingersvans då! Vad gör du där nere?" Peter blängde sömndrucket på Sirius. "Det finns julklappar till dig i fotändan av sängen. Paketet som är inslaget i guldpapper med röda hjärtan på är från mig." Sirius pekade på julklappshögen där hans egna paket syntes under något som han antog var en bok. Han gick bort till min (James) säng.  
"Bambi, sötnöt, nu är det din tur att vakna."

Jag vaknade tio minuter senare av en blöt kyss. Smakade hund. Detta var inte den första juldagen Sirius hade tagit vissa saker aningen för långt. När jag var piggare skulle han allt få…

Kära mamma,

Juldagen var som alla andra juldagar på Hogwarts. Den firades med Lärarna, Dumbie, Poppy och alla de elever som hade stannat på skolan över julen – Dumbledore startade Hogwarts historias bästa snöbollskrig.  
Skaran var ovanligt stor, vilket nog hade att göra med Slughorns julbal och den kommande Hogsmeade-helgen.  
Den 28 december kommer hela högen hem till oss. Peter kunde dock tyvärr inte komma – han skulle hem till sin egen mamma. Hon är väldigt sjuk säger han.

Älskar dig  
Din James 

[Sirius, Haylie, Remus, Alice]

"Varför ska de alltid gå så himla långsamt?" Frågade Sirius och tvärstannade. Han kisade mot de tre figurerna som gick (sakta) nerför den plogade vägen till Hogsmeade. Lilys röda hår var omöjligt att undvika.  
"Åh, de är kära." Suckade Haylie och såg drömmande på dem.  
"Lily, James och Peter? Kära? I varandra?" Frågade Remus skeptiskt. Remus, som hade legat i sjukhusflygeln de senaste dagarna, hade äntligen fått tillåtelse att följa med ner till Hogsmeade för Madame Pomfrey efter många om och men.  
Sirius kvävde ett skratt.  
"Lily och James menade jag förstås." Förtydligade Haylie sig.  
"Vad gör Peter med snön?" Frågade Alice misstänksamt och pekade på den runde pojken längre fram som, vad han än nu gjorde i snön, framför Lily.  
"Han har hittat någon på sin nivå." Sade Sirius och låtsades torka tårar ur ögonen. "Äntligen."

[James]

"Skratta inte åt Peter, James!" Sade Lily upprört och smällde till mig på axeln. Peter hade snubblat på sina egna skosnören i jakten på chokladbiten några meter framför, och låg nu raklång på vägen i snön. Desperat försökte han nå chokladbiten med sin tunga (hans mamma hade satt honom på någon särskild diet) som låg fasligt nära hans huvud.  
"Okej, Okej! Jag ska inte skratta!" Sade Jag leende och gjorde en gest med händerna. Lily drog en djup suck.

Väl framme i Hogsmeade bestämde vi oss för att ta oss en honungsöl på tre kvastar. Diggory och hans gäng däremot, skulle till svinhuvudet. De hoppades att de skulle kunna dricka eldwhiskey (och bli rejält packade) utan att bli stoppade av någon lärare för en gångs skull. Jag hade lyckats avlyssna deras plan vid frukosten tidigare denna dag. Hade haft stor lust att sätta stopp för den också. Men det blev honungsöl med vännerna.

[Lily]

Jag hade inte haft så här roligt på länge. Hogsmeade-utflykten hade varit den bästa på väldigt länge. Peter hade försvunnit någon gång under dagen, så som han brukade göra på senare tid. Jag kunde inte låta bli att få för mig att han hade något fuffens för sig.  
Alice, Haylie och Sirius var dock kvar i Hogsmeade. Tydligen skulle Celestina Warbeck sjunga på tre kvastar (och alla visste att Alice älskade henne). Jag och James hade dock gått tillbaka upp till slottet med Remus som inte längre fick vara ute längre för Madame Pomfrey.  
"Klarar du dig nu?" Frågade jag oroligt när han låg nerbäddad i sjukhussängen. Remus gav ifrån sig ett skratt.  
"Ta det lugnt, Lily – jag är i Madame Pomfreys… klor."  
"Är det säkert att du klarar att skiljas från Remus nu?" Retades James. "Vågar du verkligen gå tillbaka till sällskapsrummet med mig? Ensam?"  
"Det finns stunder i mitt liv då den tanken skulle ha skrämt mig lika mycket som Professor McGonagalls privatliv skrämmer dig nu." Sade jag och suckade lätt. "Men just nu är jag rätt okej med den tanken."  
"Tja, det är inget fel på hennes mod." Flinade Remus mot James.  
"Roliga vi är idag, Månis." Sade James sarkastiskt. "Vi hämtar dig imorgon bitti."  
"Gör så."

"Det är något speciellt med Hogwarts kring juletid." Sade jag på vägen tillbaka till sällskapsrummet och gjorde en liten spontan piruett.  
"Att Dumbledore startar snöbollskrig? Allt är det speciellt." Skrattade James.  
"Tänk om jag inte hade varit häxa? Att Petunia hade blivit det istället? Då hade jag aldrig upplevt detta." Sade jag, nästan sorgset, då jag gick förbi en tomteklädd rustning. Den här tanken hade slagit mig förr. För hur stor var egentligen chansen att man var en häxa?  
"Om du inte hade varit en häxa hade du gått i en fin flickskola i England." Berättade James för mig och satte sig plötsligt ner i trappan. Jag satte mig några trappsteg nedanför.  
"Flickskola?"  
"Ja, och på andra sidan flickskolan ligger en pojkskola. Där går den där perfekta killen som är _din typ._"  
"Min typ?"  
"Precis. Ni två är djupt förälskade i varandra och får sedan en son som heter Harry."  
"Harry är ett sött namn." James himlade med ögonen.  
"Tänker du avbryta mig hela tiden eller?"  
"Nej, fortsätt du." Log jag, nyfiken på att höra mer vad James hade att säga.  
"Din syster Petunia, i alla fall, kommer att gå på Hogwarts. I Hufflepuff. Ingen tycker om henne och hon blir relegerad från Hogwarts när de kommer på henne med att bygga en hemlig klädkammare." Jag kunde inte låta bli att börja skratta. Det var inte så kul _egentligen. _Men det var på sättet James sade saker och ting som kunde få mig att skratta så fruktansvärt mycket (och högt för den delen!).  
"Är din mamma lik dig?" Frågade jag James och granskade honom i trappan där han satt. Det korpsvarta håret var lika ostyrigt som vanligt, de nötbruna ögonen såg nyfiket på mig bakom de runda glasögonen och hans vältränade (mycket vältränade) armar framhävdes av hans åtsittande, vita långärmade tröja. Quidditchträningen såg ut att ha gett lite resultat i alla fall!  
"Evans! Var har du varit?" Jag ryckte till, vred på huvudet för att möta Diggorys ilskna blick.  
"Diggory, är du full?" Frågade jag chockat och såg på honom, som knappt kunde stå på benen. En vag lukt av eldwhiskey nådde min näsa. Jag rös till.  
"Evans, vad hände med vår dejt?"  
"Vilken dejt?" Frågade jag giftigt.  
"Efter första dejten, idiot! Du tackade ja, minns du inte?"  
"Du kallar inte Lily för idiot!" Utbrast James och ställde sig nu upp i trappen.  
"Det är inte det värsta Lils här har fått höra." Flinade Diggory.  
"Jag trodde att jag gjorde det klart för dig att du inte skulle kalla mig Lils." Sade jag irriterat.  
"Vill du ha mer stryk eller?" Frågade han. Jag tystnade. Tanken på smällen fick det att göra ont i magen. "Hur fan kunde du glömma vår dejt?"  
"Diggory, du skulle inte ha sagt detta om det inte vore för att du har druckit. Kan du snälla gå tillbaka till ditt uppehållsrum?" Bad jag honom snällt.  
"Varför skulle jag, smutsskalle?" Spottade han fram.  
"Hör du vad hon säger? Nu sticker du till ditt uppehållsrum, så sticker vi till vårt." Röt James som hade fått nog. Diggory gav ifrån sig ett falskt skratt.  
"Potter, Evans, Diggory! Vad gör ni uppe vid den här tiden?" McGonagalls, för första gången, ljuva stämma ljöd högt. Allas ögon vändes mot henne.  
"Jag och Lily har precis varit hos Remus i sjukhusflygeln, professorn." Berättade James. "Diggory träffade vi precis på."  
"Åh, käre jösses! Diggory! Vad har du egentligen druckit?" McGonagall vädrade med handen framför näsan och såg äcklat på Diggory. "Potter, Evans. Gå genast tillbaka till ert uppehållsrum, Diggory du följer med mig."

Jag och James skyndade oss upp till, vad jag trodde var uppehållsrummet. Jag blev dock förvånad när James mer eller mindre drog med mig till sjunde våningen och gick in i miniatyr-uppehållsrummet där han en gång hade hjälpt mig med ryggen. Elden sprakade dock inte så glatt som den hade gjort förra gången.  
"Vad gör vi här James?" Frågade jag aningen förvirrat.  
"_Vad fan menar han Lily? __**Vill du ha mer stryk, Lily? **__Vad FAN ska det betyda? Har han slagit dig? Vad har han egentligen gjort med dig? Varför har du inte sagt något? Vad har han gjort med dig? Vad fan har han egentligen kallat dig? Lily, varför i Merlins rena namn har du inte sagt något? Vad fan är det med dig?" _Röt James förbannat. Hans ögon var nu svarta bakom glasögonen. Jag stirrade stumt på honom. Jag visste inte riktigt varför, men det sved mer när det kom från James.  
"James, snälla! Det är inget speciellt." Försökte jag ängsligt.  
"Inget speciellt?" Fnös han. "Så om någon slår dig är det inget speciellt?"  
"Jag har aldrig sagt att han har slått mig!" Svarade jag snabbt.  
"Du tror att jag är dum eller? När du knappt kunde stå för att du hade ont i ryggen?" Påminde han mig. "Du ville inte berätta varför! Och sen bjöd du mig till julbalen. Varför skulle du annars gå med mig? Du ville inte gå ensam för att Diggory var där! Därför att du är rädd för honom!"  
"Du vet ju ingenting…" Mumlade jag sårat. Jag blinkade snabbt bort tårarna som hade nått mina ögon.  
"Klart jag inte gör! Du berättar ju inte för mig!"  
"Varför skulle jag berätta för dig? Varför bryr du dig ens? Du verkar inte ha visat minsta intresse den senaste terminen!"  
"Varför jag bryr mig?" Frågade James upprört och gav ifrån sig ett falskt skratt. "Vet du hur jävla hjälplös jag känner mig när jag vet att du mår dåligt, men jag inte kan göra någonting åt det? Vet du hur fruktansvärt jobbigt det är att se dig må dåligt? Kan du ens förstå hur mycket du betyder för mig Lily? Kan du då tänka mig hur ont det gör i mig när jag ser att du inte mår bra? Eller när jag ser dig ta emot all den skit som Diggory nyss sade till dig? Hur kan du ens tro att jag inte skulle bry mig? Att jag på något sätt har slutat att tycka om dig? Det finns ingen annan jag tänker på! Fattar du då hur jobbigt det är när jag inte kan ha dig? Åh, snälla Lily. Berätta för mig!"  
"Okej, visst!" Utbrast jag argt. "Han kallade mig smutsskalle och smällde till mig så att jag slog i ryggen i marmortrappan! Mycket underhållande historia!"  
"Jag fattar inte att du inte sade något…" Muttrade James besviket.  
"Därför att jag var rädd, fattar du väl?"  
"Jag trodde att du litade på mig mer än så." Sade han.  
"Jag förstår ändå inte varför du bryr dig." Sade jag irriterat.  
"Gjorde jag inte det klart för dig? Förstod du inte hur mycket du betydde för mig, eller dränktes det i dina öron?"  
"Vet du hur mycket du sårar mig när du säger såhär till mig? När du skriker på mig? Vet du egentligen hur ont det gör inombords?" Frågade jag honom ärligt och blinkade ännu en gång bort mina ovälkomna tårar.  
"Varför gör det ont?" Frågade han surt.  
"Därför att jag bryr mig om dig." Sade jag kyligt. "Om du vet vad det innebär."  
"Jag bryr mig om dig också, Lily."  
"Visst." Muttrade jag sarkastiskt. "För det har du ju visat så jävla bra."  
"Du gör mig så fruktansvärt galen, Lily!" Utbrast James frustrerat och knöt sina nävar ännu hårdare än förut. "När har jag någonsin bevisat något annat? Hur svårt ska det vara att förstå hur mycket jag bryr mig om dig! Jag vill inte att du berättar det där om Diggory för mig för underhållnings skull utan för att jag faktiskt bryr mig! Och vet du vad jag önskar att jag inte brydde mig om dig? Att du inte var en del av mitt liv? Att du bara kunde vara Lily? … Men det är du inte."  
"Vad säger du?" Frågade jag tyst. Rösten darrade lätt och en ensam tår rann ner för min kind.  
"Att jag önskar att du aldrig blivit en del av mitt liv." Sade han. "Då kan jag inte förlora dig."  
"Du förlorar inte mig." nästan viskade jag fram. "Jag behöver dig… snälla… jag vill inte att du skriker mer…" Jag darrade som ett asplöv medan mörka tårar rann ner för mina bleka kinder. James strök bort en hårslinga ur mitt ansikte och torkade sedan bort mina tårar med sin tumme. Hans svarta ögon hade börjat återfå sin vanliga färg.  
"Det är redan försent." Sade James med ett vagt leende på sina läppar. "Du är redan en del av mitt liv."  
"V-…" Innan jag visste ordet av det var James läppar lätt trycka mot mina; hans lätt darrande underläpp fångade upp min överläpp. Automatiskt flög mina händer upp mot James ostyriga hår… 


	20. Kapitel 19

**Themarauder94: **Här kommer äntligen hela kapitel 19 (läsarna på mugglarportalen har redan läst en del). Läs och njut!

Kapitel 19

[James]

Hon smakade sött. Som bär. Eller jordgubbar.

Jag skulle ha kunnat stå där med Lily i mina armar, och mina läppar tryckta mot hennes, för alltid. Jag ville aldrig släppa henne.

[Lily]

Jag drog efter andan. James ögon var återigen hasselnötsbruna och glittrade som vanligt bakom glasögonen.

Mitt hjärta dunkade hårt i bröstkorgen.

Jag var minst sagt förvirrad.

[James]

Om Lily aldrig hade släppt, hade jag nog aldrig kunnat göra det.

"Lily… Detta är inte rätt." Sade jag lätt andfått. Hjärnan hade hunnit ta över hjärtat.

Lily såg oförstående på mig med sina gröna ögon. Hennes kinder var alldeles rosiga och det röda håret aningen tilltufsat. Varför skulle hon vara så (förbaskat) vacker?

[Lily]

Jag hade legat vaken hela natten - försökt förstå vad som hade hänt tidigare med James. Hade han verkligen kysst mig? Och hade det verkligen känts så bra som jag mindes det? Och varför ville jag ha mer?

"_Lily… Detta är inte rätt." _

James ord ekade i huvudet. Om _det _inte var rätt, vad var det då? Den kyssen hade varit långt ifrån kyssen med Diggory.

James vände verkligen upp och ner på min värld.

Åh. Varför?

Morgonen därpå var det dags att åka hem till James mamma. Dumbledore hade hjälpt oss med att ansluta sällskapsrummets spis till flampulvernätverket, så vi så smidigt som möjligt skulle kunna ta oss hem till Mrs Potter.

Helst av allt hade jag bara velat ligga och dra i sängen hela dagen. Aldrig gå upp. Helst av alt skulle jag bara vilja slippa James. Bara att titta på honom var jobbigt.

"_Lily… Detta är inte rätt."_

Han kunde väl ta sig någonstans.

"Jag går först." Sade Sirius. "Rödtotten kan gå efter mig."

"Sedan kan jag gå." Sade Remus och räckte upp en hand. "Alice och Haylie går efter mig."

"Låter som en plan." Flinade James.

Sirius tog en näve med flampulver och steg in i spisen (han tvingades dock att böja sig rätt rejält).

"Familjen Potters hus." Sirius kastade ner pulvret i spisen och försvann i en grön låga. Jag kastade en nervös blick på James innan jag tog min näve flampulver. Sedan ställde jag mig i spisen där Sirius precis hade stått.

"Familjen Potters hus."

Och jag försvann likaså i den gröna elden.

När jag trillade ut genom Potters spis, var Sirius sotiga skor det första jag fick syn på.

"Ingen van flampulver- resande?" Gissade han med ett brett flin på sina läppar. Jag skakade på huvudet och blåste den irriterande luggen ur ansiktet.  
"Inte direkt."

En efter en kom resten av gänget genom familjen Potters eldstad. Sist kom James, vars glasögon hade ramlat av när han äntligen hade landat. De låg nu i spillror bland askan.

"Smidigt." Skrattade Remus. James satte sig ner på huk och tog fram trollstaven ur sin byxficka.

"Reparo."  
"James Potter – hur ofta har jag inte berättat för dig att jag föredrar att du kommer genom ytterdörren?"

Alla vände sina huvuden om och mötte Mrs Potters varma blick. Hela ansiktet log – precis så som James ansikte brukade göra när . jag fick små utbrott över förvandlingskonstsläxan.

Mrs Potter var en medelålders häxa. Hon hade brunt, kort hår som räckte henne till hakan och ögon så lika James. Till skillnad från James dock, var hon väldigt kort. Hon var helt enkelt en mycket charmig häxa.  
"Ja, allihopa… Detta är min mamma." Suckade James leende.  
"Tjo, Mamma Potter!" Utbrast Sirius glatt och omfamnade henne som om hon vore hans egen mamma (bortsett från att Sirius aldrig skulle ha kramat sin).

"Sirius, Sirius…" Skrattade hon. "Vi saknar dig här. Hur gick det med den där lägenheten i London?"

"Jodå", började Sirius stolt. "En sliten tvåa med ett badrum med utsikt över London, ni."

Mrs Potter var allt en underbar kvinna. Marodörerna älskade henne, och jag, Haylie och Alice förstod varför.

James kysste sin mor hastigt på kinden. Jag kunde inte undgå att tänka på vår kyss som hade inträffat gårdagen; James läppar mot mina, mina läppar mot hans.

"Vill ni spela ett parti knallkort?" Frågade Sirius mig och Alice. Haylie, Remus och Sirius satt redan redo vid familjen Potters köksbord.

"Om du inte bränner bort mitt andra ögonbryn." Klagade Alice och pekade menande på sitt ensamma ögonbryn. Han flinade stort.

"Är man med i leken så får man leken tåla."

"Var det verkligen nödvändigt att bränna bort flickornas ögonbryn?" Frågade Mrs Potter pojkarna medan vi andra satt i soffan, försökte få våra ögonbryn att växa tillbaka med Mrs Potters hjälp. "Ibland undrar jag hur gamla de är…"

"Ja, du har verkligen gjort ett dåligt jobb med Sirius." Sade Haylie. Hon blängde surt på honom (om blickar kunde döda…).

"Jag ser verkligen Sirius som min son, verkligen, men hans uppfostran tar jag helst inte äran för." Skrattade hon.

"Var inte så blygsam." Skämtade Sirius. "Du har lärt mig allt jag kan."

Senare den kvällen satt vi samlade i Familjen Potters vardagsrum. Eldstaden vi kommit genom tidigare den dagen spred nu värme och ljus.

Där Mr Potters skinnfåtölj vanligtvis hade stått, stod nu en vackert klädd gran som husalfen Ralf hade klätt. Samma alf som James hade befriat många år sedan.

"Jag tänkte att ni var lite för stora för tomten i år." Började Mrs Potter försiktigt. Männen (pojkarna) gjorde stora ögon, som om hon vore helt dum i huvudet.

"Mor…" James tog ett djupt andetag. "Du har väl inte tagit bort jultomten…?" Just i den stunden hördes ett pipigt "Ho, ho" och husalfen Ralf steg in i vardagsrummet med en stor säck släpandes bakom sig. Trasorna som han vanligtvis bar hade han målat röda och ett långt lösskägg hängde under hans långa, spetsiga näsa. Jag hade svårt att hålla mig för skratt. Tjurig, satte han sig på pallen som var placerad framför eldstaden och så började julklappsutdelningen.

Mrs Potter hade gjort oss alla julklappar – underbara halsdukar (i olika färger). Min var smaragdgrön.

Vi andra hade lagt ihop pengar till Mrs Potter själv, så att hon skulle kunna åka på duellerings-VM med sin väninna.

Sirius och Remus hade gett mig, Haylie och Alice varsin kopia av "En guide till en marodörs hjärta". James hade dock inte gett mig något. Det sved lite i hjärtat.

Julklappen som _jag_ skulle ha gett till James, låg kvar under sängen i sovsalen.

"Ralf, hjälper du Haylie att komma i ordning i sitt rum? Och Sirius och Remus, ni kan väl hjälpa Alice?" Kvällen hade till sist nått sitt slut och det var dags att gå till sängs. Ralf (som hade glömt att ta av sig lösskägget) följde Haylie upp till sitt rum medan Sirius och Remus hjälpte Alice. En god natts sömn var allt vi behövde just nu.

"Om du följer med mig, Lily, så ska du få se var du ska sova någonstans." Sade Mrs Potter snällt. Jag följde efter henne.

Familjen Potters hus var stort. Mycket större än radhuset jag bodde i med min mor. Trollkarlsporträtt hängde på väggarna och vinkade trevligt på en när man gick förbi (eller petade sig i näsan).

Gästrummet låg på tredje våningen av huset och var ett sött litet rum. Tapeterna var vita med söta, rosa blommor på och golvet var i trä, halvt täckt av en rosa matta. Det enda som verkade saknas var en säng.

"Vi har inte behövt använda gästrummet sedan Sirius fick sin lägenhet." Sade Mrs Potter förklarande. Jag skrattade.

"Det är helt okej."

Mrs Potter vände sig mot en inbyggd garderob som jag hade missat när jag klivit in i rummet, och öppnade den försiktigt. Först såg jag inte vad det var för något, men efter en stund gick det upp för mig att det var sängen.

"Vi ska se om jag kan få ut den också." Log hon.

"Annars kan jag sova i soffan om det så skulle vara." Sade jag snabbt. Jag ville inte ställa till med allt för mycket besvär. Mrs Potter himlade med ögonen, precis så som sin son brukade.

Hon tog tag i det jag antog var sängkanterna, och försökte dra ut den. Efter ungefär fem minuter, och utan resultat, gav Mrs Potter upp.

"James, kan du hjälpa mig lite?" Ropade hon. Och innan jag ens visste ordet av det stod James i rummet han också. "James, kan du hjälpa mig med sängen?" Frågade hon och torkade en svettdroppe ur pannan. Han skrattade.

"Om du tar bort Sirius från Ralf."

"Vad nu då?" Suckade Mrs Potter leende.

"Sirius kallar Ralf för Gandalf och Ralf kallar Sirius för pluttis. Det är rätt sjukt faktiskt."

"Och Remus kan inte stoppa detta?" Frågade hon skeptiskt.

"Han har försökt – tro mig."

"Tack så jättemycket för att ni kom hit." Sade Mrs Potter till mig snabbt.

"Tack själv, det har varit jättetrevligt."

"Hoppas du nu kan sova. Godnatt!" Och så försvann James mamma.

Det var bara jag och James i rummet. Ingen av oss sade någonting, utan tittade bara lite diskret på varandra, samtidigt som vi låtsades kolla på det (faktiskt) fina trägolvet.

James vände sig mot garderoben och såg ut att granska den noggrant. Sedan tog han tag i, precis som sin mor, kanterna av sängen och försökte dra ut den.

De stora musklerna spändes under den vita t-shirten. Aldrig hade jag trott att James skulle kunna se så snygg ut…

"Så." Sade James när han äntligen fått ut sängen.

"James, jag tror du håller på att förlora mig." Sade jag plötsligt. Han tittade förvånat på mig.

"Vad menar du?"

"Du förlorar mig." Sade jag allvarligt.

"Hur kan jag förlora dig när det är just det jag skyddar dig från?"

"Genom att stöta bort mig."

"Snälla, Lily… Du betyder alldeles för mycket för mig." Sade han ängsligt. "Jag önskar verkligen att du inte var en del av mitt liv. Därför jag sårar människor, och förlorar dem. Och jag önskar att du förstod det."

"Tänk om jag vill vara en del av ditt liv då?" Frågade jag allvarligt.

"Det vill du inte." Varnade han mig. Jag gav ifrån mig en djup suck.

"Du har ingen aning om vad jag vill eller inte vill."

"Du vill i alla fall inte berätta något om Diggory." Sade James irriterat.

"James!" Utbrast jag. "Hur vågar du ens dra in honom i detta? Han har inget med oss att göra."

"Det säger du?"

"Om inte du hade funnits James, hade det varit Diggory som förlorade mig." Sade jag och kände hur tårarna närmade sig ögonen. James stirrade stumt på mig. "Du kan gå nu."


	21. Kapitel 20

[Lily]

Lily hjärta Diggory.  
Alla visste det.

Vi hade nu gått ut i en månad och Diggory ville envist fira detta. Jag hade tvingats ställa in min patrullering med James och offra en hel kvälls läxläsning.  
Allt hade blivit annorlunda sedan den där kvällen hos Familjen Potter. Jag och James pratade inte längre, för det första. Diggory och jag hade blivit ett "vi". Och livet var helt plötsligt inte lika komplicerat. Det var enkelt.

"Hej sötnos." Diggory tog tag i min hand och gav mig en hastig kyss på kinden. "En månad idag."  
"Ja, en månad." Svarade jag i ett försök att låta entusiastisk.  
"Vad har du för något nu, älskling?" Ännu en kyss.  
"Förvandlingskonst. Du då?"  
"Mugglarstudier. Eller Lily-studier, som jag ibland kallar det." Han sade det i ett försök att låta charmig (och misslyckades totalt). Lily gav ifrån sig ett skratt.  
"Det säger du."  
"Vi ses senare."  
"Det gör vi."

[James]

Lily hjärta Diggory.  
Alla visste det (Vem hade kunnat undgå det?).

De hade nu gått ut i en månad och Diggory skulle tvunget fira detta. Lily hade tvingats ställa in vår patrullering och jag visste att hon offrade en hel kvälls läxläsning. Sjundeårseleverna hade löjligt mycket läxor just nu.  
Allt hade blivit annorlunda sedan den där kvällen. Den kvällen då jag rört till det. Jag trodde fortfarande dock att det var för hennes bästa. Att hon dock skulle bli tillsammans med Diggory dagen därpå hade jag inte förutsett. Men så länge hon hade ett leende på läpparna och inga synliga tecken på varken fysiskt eller psykiskt våld skulle jag inte lägga mig i. Min inblandning var inte bra. Ändå kunde jag aldrig sluta tänka på henne.

"Taggis, är du verkligen okej med Lily och Diggory?" Frågade Sirius och kastade en menande blick på paret som bytte saliv med varandra utanför stora salen.  
"Ja, tramptass." Svarade jag (andra gången för idag, nionde gången den här veckan, tjugonionde gången den här månaden). "Det är bäst för alla om hon är med Diggory."  
"Det skulle vara bättre om hon var med dig." Sade Remus. Jag drog en djup suck. Skulle de någonsin förstå?  
"Ni vet varför jag gör detta."  
"Ja, ja, ja- inte den predikan igen. Du är svag, vi har fattat det taggis." Sade Sirius snabbt med ett flin lekandes på sina läppar.  
"Jag har bara en fråga." Remus såg allvarligt på mig.  
"Ja?"  
"Varför ger du inte upp oss?"  
Frågan var så självklar, svaret var så "B" (som Sirius skulle ha uttryckt det).  
"Därför ni är mina bästa vänner."  
"Och Lily är ett engångsligg eller?" Föreslog Sirius. Nej, Sirius, det var hon absolut inte. Hon hade varit min bästa vän. En Sirius, fast tjej. Och aningen klyftigare. Åh, hon var Lily.  
"Så… Varför, James?" Frågade Remus när jag inte hade svarat.  
"Jag vet inte." Sade jag tyst. "Jag har känt er så länge. Det är för sent. Jag vet att ni aldrig skulle lämna mig, eller låta mig lämna er. Men Lily – hon är ny i mitt liv. Hon råkade komma in lite för sent. Hon passar inte i mitt liv, och jag passar inte i hennes. Jag ville… rädda det."

[Lily]

En promenad i månskenet. En mer eller mindre romantisk middag i Hufflepuffs uppehållsrum. Ett efterlängtat adjö utanför Gryffindors uppehållsrum.  
"Jag älskar dig, Lily." Viskade han. Jag kunde inte göra annat än att kyssa honom (orden kunde inte sägas). "Vad sägs om att fortsätta kvällen i min sovsal?"  
"Åh, Amos." Sade Lily besvärat. "Jag måste verkligen gå och lägga mig."  
"Jag garanterar en bättre sömn i min famn." Han log. Sträckte ut sina ganska stora armar och drog in mig i en benkrossande kram.  
"Åh, snälla."  
"Nel, snälla du." Sade han och kysste mig på pannan.  
"Åh, låt gå för det då."

[James]

Under osynlighetsmanteln traskade de ner till spökande stugan för att spendera ännu en natt med Remus. Jag såg Lily och Diggory som gick, hand i hand, runt den frusna sjön.  
Lily stal allt fokus den natten. Jag tog fler smällar än vanligt, och Sirius fick skälla (haha, roligt) på mig flera gånger.  
"Hur är det egentligen?" Väste Sirius när de var inne på slottet igen. Remus låg medvetslös i spökande stugan, i väntan på att Madame Pomfrey skulle hämta honom i den tidiga morgontimmen.  
"Överlever." Stönade James och satte handen i sidan.  
När de väl anlände till sällskapsrummet var Sirius och Peter så trötta att de gick upp och lade sig direkt (trots att Sirius säkerligen hade ett och annat sår att ta hand om). James kunde dock inte stå ut med smärtan som högg i hans ömma revben.  
I det folktomma uppehållsrummet satte han sig tillrätta framför brasan. Tog av sig den vita t-shirten och granskade sin överkropp. Så vitt han kunde se (och känna) hade ett och annat revben blivit brutet. Han hade även ett djupt rivsår som såg ut att ha slutat blöda för ett tag sedan. Besvärat tog han fram trollstaven ur byxfickan och riktade den mot såret.

[Lily]

Det var svårt att sova med Diggory. Han var väldigt klängig och på. När han väl märkt att Lily verkligen inte var på det humöret hade han slutat genast och somnat.  
Klockan var tre på natten då Diggory vaknade – eller när _jag _insåg att han var vaken. Hans hand på privatare delar sade allt.  
"Snälla, jag vill inte." Gnällde jag trött.  
"Jag vill göra det, Lils. Nu."  
"Diggory, jag är trött. Snälla."  
"Lily, detta är det perfekta tillfället." Mumlade han och kysste mig i nacken.  
"Nej, det är det inte."  
"Åh, lägg av Lily. Jag planerat det perfekt. Säg inte att du inte vill nu." Sade han och lät plötsligt argare.  
"Du hörde vad jag sa. Jag vill inte. Jag är inte redo."  
"Nej, klart du inte är _redo"_. Härmade han mig.  
"Snälla, Diggory."  
"Du kommer aldrig vara redo." Sade han argt. "Vet du varför?"  
"Diggory-"  
"Därför du är en smutsskalle."  
Det brände bakom ögonlocken.  
"Lily, jag älskar dig. Varför vill du bara inte göra det? Vad är problemet? Vad fan."  
"Jag känner mig inte redo."  
"Tror du jag vill vänta, eller? Du är så naiv." Sade Diggory.  
"Om du verkligen älskar mig-"  
"Kom inte med sådant jävla trams. Vi gör det nu, annars kan du lika gärna lämna."  
Jag reste mig upp ur sängen. Redo. Att gå. Tårarna sipprade tyst för kinderna.  
"Vart tror du att du på väg?"  
"Du bad mig att lämna."  
"Åh, klart du tror det." Fräste Diggory. "Fattar du ingenting, smutsskalle?"  
Jag svarade inte. Jag stirrade bara stumt på honom med mina gröna ögon som glänste i mörkret bakom tårarna.  
"Du tror verkligen att du är något."  
"Vad?" Frågade jag tyst.  
"Du tror att du är vacker. Att du är värd något trots ditt smutsiga blod. Du tror att jag älskar dig."  
"Jag tror ingenting." mumlade jag med gråten i halsen och skakade häftigt på huvudet.  
"Hur svårt ska det va att bara få dig i säng?"  
"Sluta, Diggory." Vädjade jag. "Snälla."  
"Jag ska ha dig. Nu."

[James]

"Episkey."  
Jag lyckades inte läka mina revben helt, men jag hade helt klart gjort en förbättring av de brutna benen.  
Jag satt kvar i uppehållsrummet en stund till och plåstrade om mig själv tills jag bestämde mig att det faktiskt inte fanns mer jag kunde göra (jag skulle tvingas gå upp till Madame Pomfrey morgonen därpå). Jag städade undan röran jag hade lyckats skapa under den senaste halvtimmen med endast en kort handrörelse med staven.  
Jag reste mig besvärat upp ur den sköna soffan och började gå mot sovsalen med långsamma steg – inte för att jag kunde gå mycket snabbare. Men det var då det hände, det ni alla har väntat på.  
"James."  
Han vände sig om – och hans mörka blick mötte hennes gröna. 


	22. Kapitel 21

**Themarauder94: Jag glömde att kommentera förra kapitlet, men där var det lovade kapitlet. Ledsen att det tog flera månader för mig att skriva (speciellt när det inte är speciellt bra – och absolut inte rättat eller genomläst). Detta var inte alls hur jag tänkte skriva kapitlet. Jag insåg dock att jag inte kunde fortsätta på det andra jag hade skrivit på, för jag hade verkligen fastnat (även om det innehöll vår favoritalf Ralf ). Jag hoppas att ni förstår!  
Vi får se om jag har kvar några läsare, eller kanske några nya intresserade. Annars skriver jag numera på en fanfiction som heter "Mundungus dotter". Den är mer i Harry Potter-anda (då den utspelar sig under den tiden – Keira, Sirius, Remus, Severus, fenixorden, Hp-trion kan man nog räkna som bokens karaktärer. Mycket Snape – för den som gillar honom).**

Aja, här kommer det vi alla har väntat på!  
Kommentera gärna ** 3**

Kapitel 21

[James]

"Lily, varför- Lily – Vad har hänt?"  
Hon var iförd endast en av Diggorys tröjor och ett par, som vid ett annat tillfälle skulle ha varit söta, blommiga sovshorts. I famnen bar hon sina egna kläder hon hade burit tidigare den dagen.  
Mörka tårar rann för hennes bleka kinder.  
Jag ignorerade smärtan i kroppen och skyndade mig fram till henne så fort jag kunde.  
"Lily, vad har hänt?" Frågade jag oroligt och föste undan håret som hade klistrat sig fast bland tårarna i ansiktet på henne.  
"Förlåt." Viskade hon.  
"Lily, det gör ingenting. Vad är det som har hänt?" Frågade jag igen, ännu oroligare.  
"Förlåt, James." Hon snyftade till.  
Det hade gått en månad sedan vi hade pratat med varandra.  
I en hel månad hade jag försökt begrava mina känslor. Och här stod hon, med tårklädda kinder, och en blick som fick smärtan i revbenen verka patetisk.  
Jag visste inte hur, jag visste inte när – men någonstans mittemellan – stod jag med armarna om henne, drog in doften från hennes hår, klappade henne lugnande över ryggen, och lät efter ett tag min ena hand trassla sig in i hennes tjocka, röda hår.  
"Det är okej." Mumlade jag i hennes hår.

[Lily]

"Det är okej." Mumlade han i mitt hår.  
Mitt huvud var lutat mot James bröst. Hans hjärta bultade hårt i bröstkorgen. Hans hjärtslag var som en lugnande medicin.  
Åh, jag hade saknat James.  
Jag hade inga planer att berätta för James vad som hade hänt den senaste halvtimmen, men minnet från senast jag hade hållit något borta från James skrämde mig. Men å andra sidan – James och jag hade inta pratat på en månad. Det kanske inte längre var hans ensak? Hur det än var, behövde jag James. _James. _Ingen annan.  
Jag var förvånad över hur mycket jag hade saknat James. Lättnaden att ännu en gång vara i hans armar fick mig nästan att glömma allting som hade hänt. Men de ömma handlederna påminde mig. Fler tårar sipprade för mina kinder.  
"Förlåt, James." Viskade jag igen med gråten i halsen. Hur dum hade jag varit att tro att Diggory skulle förändras? Hur dum hade jag varit att tro att mina känslor för James skulle försvinna efter en natt?  
"Lily, vad har hänt?"  
Och i den stunden bestämde jag mig för att berätta. Men inte där.

**[James]  
**

Det var inte första gången som jag hade tagit Lily till vidbehovrummet. Men detta var första gången som det verkligen behövdes.  
Rummet var inte annorlunda från hur det brukade ha sett ut. Det fanns lite fler ljus, en filt och näsdukar. Bortsett från det var det helt oförändrat.  
Lily såg hemsk ut. Jag hade aldrig sett henne så förstörd förut. Men det fanns något ljus i de gröna ögonen som glittrade varje gång jag mötte hennes blick.  
"Vill du berätta?" Frågade jag. Hon nickade.  
"Lova… att… inte… bli… arg." Snyftade hon. Jag kunde inte hålla undan ett skratt.  
"Klart jag inte kommer bli, Lily." Jag tycktes skymta ett litet leende på hennes läppar bakom de torkade tårarna.  
Och så berättade hon vad som hade hänt. Ilskan steg efter varje vokal, efter varje konsonant hon sade. En ilska riktad mot Diggory, klart.  
Jag höll i hennes hand medan hon pratade. Hon undvek min blick.  
"… Och han sade att jag trodde jag var värd någonting trots att jag hade smutsigt blod och-" Hon grät hysteriskare än någonsin förr. Jag fick en känsla av att det inte var Diggorys handlingar som hade sårat mest, utan hans ord.  
"Lily, du behöver inte berätta mer." Sade jag förstående och försökte fånga upp hennes blick. "Lily." Hon snörvlade – torkade bort tårarna med baksidan av hennes hand.  
"Är du arg på mig?"  
"Arg? På dig? Skojar du eller!" Utbrast jag och gjorde stora ögon mot Lily. Hon tittade ner på sina knän. "Varför skulle jag vara arg?"  
"Att jag var så dum och var med D-diggory." Jag kunde inte låta bli att himla med ögonen.  
"Du får vara med vem du vill för mig. Och visst tyckte jag kanske inte att du hade gjort det bästa valet, men du kunde inte veta."  
"Men jag borde ha vetat."  
"Nej, du gav honom en andra chans. Det är fint."  
"Tycker du?" Hon tittade förvånat på mig.  
"Detta ändrar helt klart inte vad han gjorde mot dig!" Sade jag snabbt. "Lily – du är det finaste jag vet. Vet du det?" Hon skakade på huvudet. "Du är det. På riktigt. På alla sätt och vis. Jag vill verkligen att du ska veta det. Snälla, ta inte åt dig av vad Diggory sade. Du är så mycket mer. Du är… Du."

[Lily]

Det var som om hela världen stannade ("Lily – du är det finaste jag vet"). Tyckte James verkligen att jag var det finaste som fanns?  
"Åh… jag vill döda den jäveln… Hur kunde han göra så mot dig?"  
"James!" Utbrast jag. Reagerade på att han hade fortsatt att prata. "Vad du än gör – döda _inte _Diggory."  
"Men-"  
"James!"  
"Lily…?"  
"Ja…?"  
"Lova mig att inte glömma hur fin du är."  
"Varför gör du så här?" Suckade jag. "När jag inte är rätt för dig."  
"Lily – det är mer komplicerat än så."  
"Berätta då! Jag berättade om hur Digg… Om hur…D-diggory…-"  
Jag kunde inte hjälpa antalet tårar som sipprade för mina kinder.  
"Snälla, James."  
"Lily…"  
"James, jag…jag… James – jag tror jag älskar dig."

Och det förändrade allting.

[James]

"Vad sade du?" Jag blinkade.  
"Jag… jag… tror jag älskar dig." Lily verkade mer förvånad än jag över vad hon just sagt.  
"Lily, hör du vad-"  
"Ja. James. Jag älskar dig. Jag är nästan säker." Jag kunde låta bli att skratta. Det var så typiskt Lily att inte vara säker (eller nästan, i det här fallet). "James. Jag älskar dig."  
"Lily-"  
"Jag kan berätta för dig exakt vad du kommer att säga just nu. Och jag förstår varför du gör som du gör. Men bara inse det – du kommer aldrig att bli av med mig. Därför hur du än vrider och vränger på det så älskar jag dig."  
"Lily – du vet att jag äl-"  
"James om inte du håller tyst snart vet jag inte vad jag gör." Sade hon frustrerat och torkade bort en ensam tår. Jag kunde inte låta bli att le.  
"Vet du hur fin du är?"

Och med ens var mina läppar mot Lilys svala. 


	23. Kapitel 22

Kapitel 22

**Themarauder94: **Bättre sent än aldrig? (Eller vad man nu brukar säga)  
Här kommer ett kapitel på över 1000 ord som har blivit omskrivet många, många gånger. Jag har sådan där kallad _idétorka_ och absolut ingen inspiration. Jag fastnar i princip hela tiden! Varje gång man sätter sig vid datorn för att försöka skriva skriver man i princip en mening: Hon log.  
Sedan suddar man ut meningen och sparar dokumentet. Efter att ha upprepat detta ungefär 20 gånger så _tror jag_ att jag har skrivit ganska mycket, och berättar för läsare att jag _snart _har ett kapitel på G. En hel del skitsnack! Fast det vet jag ju inte om just då. Det är ju det jag märker när jag sedan ska skriva klart kapitlet och inser att jag bara har skrivit ungefär 6 meningar. Det är oftast då jag inser att jag bör radera hela kapitlet och påbörja ett nytt. Så jag tog tag i mig själv, 01:00 på natten, och tänkte: SKRIV KLART KAPITLET. Så, här har ni det! Kommentera jättemycket och skriv bara snälla saker! Jag är redan insnöad på det negativa! Och som vanligt så ursäktar jag för stavfel och grammatiksfel (klockan är 02:08, så det är förlåtligt). OCH en nyhet. Jag har skrivit 167 ord på kapitel 23!

Pussar och Kramar  
Themarauder94

[James]

Klockan var närmre 12 på dagen då jag vaknade i vid behov rummet. Jag såg lyckligt ner på Lily som låg i min famn. Mascarafärgade tårar hade torkat in på hennes kinder, och det röda håret var gulligt tilltufsat.  
Jag tryckte mina läppar lätt mot hennes panna.  
"God morgon, Lily." Hon började trött vrida på sig där hon låg i min famn. Jag kunde inte sluta att le. Hon var verkligen det finaste som fanns. Jag vet inte hur många gånger jag kunde säga det, men det skulle aldrig sluta att förbli ett faktum.  
"Morron." Mumlade hon sömndrucket med ett leende på sina läppar. Hon öppnade ögonen långsamt och gav ifrån sig en gäspning.  
"Sovit gott?" Hon nickade nöjt.  
"Vad är klockan?" Frågade hon. Hon blev mer och mer sitt vanliga jag, ju fler sekunder som gick. Jag visste inte om jag skulle våga säga sanningen.  
"Klockan är kvart i tolv."  
"Vi har alltså inte missat lektionen tillsammans med Diggory än." Sade hon stelt. Jag placerade ännu en kyss på hennes panna.  
"Vi har hela dagen på oss att ligga här." Sade jag tröstande och flätade ihop mina fingrar med hennes.  
"Men då missar du ju-"  
"Som om jag inte har missat lektioner förut, Miss Evans." Flinade jag, och fick ett leende tillbaka. "Söta shorts förresten."

Lily och jag lämnade inte vidbehovrummet förrän Lilys mage protesterade, lagom till middagen. Under osynlighetsmanteln skyndade vi oss till uppehållsrummet för att byta om till vanliga kläder (även fast jag trodde att Lilys sovshorts skulle göra stor succé).  
Det tog Lily en kvart att byta om (Hon hade även fixat till håret, för det var inte alls den frisyr jag hade gjort - synd). Under den kvarten hade jag försökt fixa min mörbultade överkropp, som vid det här laget gjorde ondare än vad jag kunde minnas den hade gjort igår. Vid sådana här tillfällen brukade alltid Sirius påpeka att jag borde ha gått direkt till Madame Pomfrey som han själv brukade göra. Självklart innebar det en fribiljett från pluggandet, massor med uppmärksamhet och, klart, en kropp som _inte _gjorde ont. Jag å andra sidan gjorde det mesta för att slippa gå till Madame Pomfrey. Det var inte för att jag ville missa skolan eller inte få uppmärksamhet, utan för att det kändes som om Dumbledore såg sambandet - att han förstod vad vi hade gjort under natten varje gång han blev meddelad att vi låg i sjukhusflygeln. Jag ville inte svika Dumbledore, men jag ville heller inte svika Remus.  
Jag smög åt mig Lilys hand när vi vandrade ner mot stora salen. Till min _inte _stora förvåning ryckte hon till och stirrade på våra sammanflätade händer.  
"James!" Väste hon. "Folk kan ju se."  
"Det är själva poängen." Flinade jag och placerade en lätt kyss på hennes kind. Hon släppte genast tag handen.  
"James!"  
"Skäms du över mig?" Frågade jag henne retsamt. Hon himlade med ögonen.  
"Klart jag inte gör." Hon kysste mig hastigt på munnen. Jag kunde inte låta bli att le inombords (jag log antagligen rätt stort utåt också). "Jag har bara inte lyckats smälta du och jag-grejen."  
"Det har varit du och jag hur länge som helst ju." Sade jag.  
"Men alla visste, helt klart, att det var något på gång mellan oss innan." Skrattade jag och gav henne en lätt knuff på armen.  
"Det var inte jag som kämpade emot." Påpekade hon. Det var min tur att himla på ögonen.  
"Lily…"  
"Jag vet, jag vet."  
"Vet du?"  
"Typ."  
"Så, är du hungrig?" Frågade jag henne leende.  
"Utsvulten." Inte ens jag hade räknat med att få höra en sådan kitschig replik från Lily. Det var sådana saker som var det bästa med Lily. Hon var så förutsägbar, men ändå inte.

[Lily]

När vi klev in i stora salen kändes det som om alla blickar var riktade på oss. Jag kunde se Diggory ur ögonvrån, sitta med sina vänner. Jag skymtade även Snape som såg förvånad ut över mitt sällskap. När jag mötte Haylies blick kände jag för att dö. Jag och James hade inte pratat på en månad. Här kom jag plötsligt med James efter att ha missat en hel skoldag. Med James. Vem såg inte sambandet?  
"Hej." Ett _hej _hade undflytt mina läppar – inte vilket hej som helst, ett väldigt pipigt, nervöst och tillgjort sådant.

[James]

"Hej."  
Jag kvävde ett skratt. Lily lät som min husalf Ralf, fast lite mer tillgjord (åh, jag älskade henne).

[Lily]

"Lils, var har du varit?" Frågade Haylie oroligt med sänkt röst.  
"Vi har varit jätteoroliga!" Fortsatte Alice.  
"Diggory frågade om dig också, och-"  
"Andas, Haylie." Sade jag allvarligt. "Båda två – bara ta det lugnt. Ingen ser Sirius kissa ner sig av orolighet."  
Haylie och Alice brast i skratt (och så var min frånvaro bortglömd, för ett tag i alla fall).

[James]  
Haylie och Alice hade snart dragit in Lily i ett djupt samtal om dagens händelser. De var tillräckligt indragna att det inte skulle lägga märke till mig och Sirius.  
"Du är på benen ser jag." Sade jag och granskade Sirius. Även hans hår var väl vårdat – ett tecken på att han hade haft mycket tid att lägga ner på det (det var bara några olyckliga få som visste hur lång tid det tog att lägga ner på Sirius hår).  
"Madame Pomfrey fixade det på fem minuter." Förklarade han. "Var har du själv varit?" Han gav Lily en menande blick och höjde på sina mörka ögonbryn.  
"Jag har varit en bra vän." Sade jag. "Hur mår måntand?"  
"Utmattad som vanligt, antar jag." Sade Sirius och ryckte på axlarna. "Jag hälsade på honom innan med Slingersvans. Han verkade vara på ovanligt gott humör. Läste Hogwarts Historia och käkade en massa choklad."  
"Choklad?"  
"Alice och Haylie hade tydligen hälsat på och tagit med choklad." Sade Sirius med ett leende lekandes på sina läppar. "Alice och Månis har ju verkat lite tajta på senare dagar."  
"Som du och Haylie, eller?" Skrattade James och kastade en snabb blick på henne som för tillfället rotade efter något i fickorna på jeansen. Sirius svarade inte. Hans leende var svar nog.  
"Har du och Lily vistats på samma plats idag, eller?" Frågade Sirius.  
"Jaa."  
"Åhå, vad betyder detta?" Frågade Sirius intresserat.  
"Det betyder bra saker." 


	24. Kapitel 23

**Themarauder94**: Alltid lika dålig uppdatering! Så brukar det ju bli efter 15 kapitel (och skola och skola och skola och skola och skola…)! Här kommer i alla fall kapitel 23. Detta är inget undantag från något annat kapitel. Det är skrivet sent på natten, det är inte rättat och jag kan ha blandat ihop något namn i slutet…

Hoppas ni ska gilla det här ändå! Kommentera!

**Kapitel 23**

[Lily]

"Så hur gick det med Diggory igår kväll?" Frågade Alice intresserat och drog upp knäna mot hakan, gungade fram och tillbaka av spänning.  
"Berätta!" Fnittrade Haylie. Jag bet mig själv i underläppen, funderade på vad jag skulle säga. Skulle jag berätta sanningen för mina naiva, bästa vänner, eller skulle jag komma på något som inte skulle såra dem (och som samtidigt inte skulle såra mig lika mycket)?  
"Jag och Diggory har gjort slut."  
"Vad säger du?" Utbrast Alice. "Men det verkade ju gå så bra?"  
"Det gick bra!" Ljög jag. "Men det var något som inte riktigt stämde."  
"Var det därför du inte var på dagens lektioner?" Frågade Haylie försiktigt. Jag nickade.  
"Såg du James?" Frågade Alice undrande.  
"Va? Eh, nej? Jag trodde att han var i sjukhusflygeln."  
"Nej, vi var där och hälsade på Remus." Sade Alice. "Och James var inte där då."  
"Hälsade på Remus säger ni?" Flinade jag. "Jag tror att det är _ni _som har saker att berätta för _mig_!"

[James]

Det var som om ingenting hade ändrats. Där satt vi alla i uppehållsrummet, minus Peter och Remus, och skrattade åt ett skämt som Sirius nyss dragit (som bara jag visste var ren sanning – precis som ren whiskey).  
Elden i den öppna spisen sprakade härligt - och fick Lily att se otroligt vacker ut i dess sken (ett stort plus). Jag kunde inte slita blicken från henne. Jag lyssnade med ett halvt öra medan de pratade. De där röda läpparna var hans. Om man kunde uttrycka sig så.  
"Så ni pratar igen?" Log Haylie och pekade på mig och Lily. Jag visste inte om det var en fråga eller ett konstaterande.  
"Jag antar det." Sade Lily osäkert med ett leende som prydde hennes röda läppar så vackert. "Eller?" Hon slängde en blick på mig – en väldigt lång blick att döma.  
"Det verkar så." Sade jag glatt.  
"Kan vi inte spela knallkort?" Föreslog Sirius. "För gamla minnens skull." Alla skrattade. Minnet av flickorna utan ögonbryn var något man inte glömde i första tag.  
"Jag kan gå och hämta det." Sade jag och pekade mot sovsalen. "Jag tror att jag packade ner det."  
"Vi vill helt klart ha revansch!" Sade Haylie allvarligt.  
"Trollsnor och underkläder!" Svor Sirius. "Jag glömde korten hos Remus."  
"Ni har inget knallkortsspel?" Frågade jag. Flickorna skakade på huvudet.  
"Tyvärr."  
"Jag kan springa och hämta det om ni vill?" Sade jag.  
"Jag kan följa med i så fall." Sade Lily snabbt.  
"Om ni vill det så!" Sade Sirius och ryckte på axlarna. "Ni kan ju se om ni råkar stöta på lite pumpajuice på vägen." Lily skrattade.  
"Man kan ju alltid önska."

[Lily]

Jag hade förväntat mig att James skulle springa upp till sin sovsal för att hämta sin osynlighetsmantel, men han hade den redan i beredskap i sin väska. Vi hade inte hunnit långt förrän någon av oss stannade. Ingen av oss visste egentligen varken hur eller när, men plötsligt stod vi intryckta i ett av slottens många hörn. Hans heta läppar mot mina…

[James]

Det tog längre tid än planerat att komma tillbaka till uppehållsrummet. Tydligen hade en fjärdeårselev lånat ut sina knallkort till oss, så när vi kom tillbaka var de redan i full gång med att spela. Haylie såg ut att spöa lite _Sirius-rumpa _för att uttrycka sig väldigt fint och aningen störande. Vi hade i alla fall med oss lite godsaker från köket.  
"Upptäckte någon er?" Frågade Sirius och korkade upp en flaska honungsöl. Han tog en klunk och fäste blicken på spelet.  
"Nästan." Ljög jag. "McGonagall var ute och strövade."  
"McGonagall?" Alice höjde ett ögonbryn. "Vad tror du hon gjorde?"  
"Klockan är ju faktiskt inte mer än 20:30." Påpekade Lily. "Hon kanske skulle skicka en uggla eller något."  
"Till hennes älskare." Sade Sirius dramatiskt.  
"Ge mig inte idéer!" Stönade Lily.  
"Idéer?" Flinade Sirius. "Nu får du nog förklara dig." Hon himlade med ögonen (som hon så ofta brukade göra mot mig).  
"Jag menar att jag inte vill tänka McGonagall som en levande människa." Flinade hon.  
"Åh, McGonagall är då inte en människa. Hon är mycket mer än så!" Sade Sirius busigt.

[Lily]

Mitt och James förhållande var allt förutom officiellt. Vi betedde oss precis som vanligt på lektionerna, precis likadant bland våra vänner och väldigt annorlunda så fort vi fick syn på en städskrubb. Det var som om vi inte kunde hålla oss borta ifrån varandra. Vi kunde helt enkelt inte hålla våra händer i styr.

"Du vet att vi borde patrullera…" Mumlade jag knappt hörbart i en sagolik kyss. Jag kände hur hans läppar spändes mot mina när han log.  
"Det var inte jag som började."  
"Håll käften." Mumlade jag och fortsatte att kyssa hans, åh, så underbara läppar.

Vårt förhållande hade plötsligt förvandlats till något fysiskt som jag aldrig förr hade velat ha - men med James kunde jag inte låta bli. Tanken slog mig plötsligt: Tänk om jag hade förlorat min bästa vän? Men efter att ha smugit in min fruktan för Haylie, utan att hon skulle misstänka något, förstod jag att detta bara var ett förhållande som var väldigt olikt de förhållanden jag hade haft tidigare. Jag ville faktiskt ha mannen ifråga. 

[James]

"Jag tror att McGonagall är djupt förälskad i mig." Sade Siruis plötsligt och stängde ihop sin bok. Jag kvävde ett skratt.  
"Du säger det, tramptass?" Sade Remus med ett höjt ögonbryn. "Vad bevisar denna förälskelse, eller är det bara en av de vanliga känslor du har?" Sirius låtsades att se förolämpad ut, men hans ögon avslöjade honom.  
"Ser du hur mycket läxor hon har gett mig?" Frågade Sirius och pekade på sitt läxberg som han hade döpt till MM (Mount Minerva). "Det är som om hon försöker skicka meddelanden till mig. Och om man ska gå rakt på sak, vem kan _inte _motstå mig?" Han avfyrade ett av sina kända bländande leenden.  
"I så fall tror jag att Professor Slughorn är kär i mig också." Sade Peter tyst.  
Inte ens Sirius kunde hålla minen längre. Detta var ett av de bästa skratten marodörerna hade delat på länge tillsammans, och vi hoppades innerligt att det bara var ett skämt från Peters sida (men vi skulle aldrig få veta).

Senare den kvällen skulle "midnattssnöbollskriget" hållas, som det gjorde varje år.  
Gryffindor skulle möte Hufflepuff. Midnatten därpå skulle Slytherin och Ravenclaw mötas. Den tredje natten var det final. Detta snöbollskrig var allmänt känt bland lärarna, så man brukade lätt undkomma straffkommendering. Varför snöbollskrigen alltid inträffade första helgen i februari visste ingen. Jag hade emellertid bestämt mig för att inte delta. Mitt läxberg (som Sirius hade döpt till Big Mac mountain) var ett måste att ta itu med. Jag kunde inte skjuta upp det längre.

[Lily]

"Är du säker på att du inte vill vara med?" Frågade Haylie för sjunde gången. Hon virade gryffindorhalsduken kring halsen flera varv så att även hennes målade mun täcktes.  
"Jag känner inte riktigt för att köra snöbollskrig med Hufflepuff." Erkände jag. De nickade förstående.  
"Vi ska se till att vinna." Sade Alice tröstande. "Så kan du vara med nästa gång."

Jag lade mig utsträckt över sängen när de hade lämnat sovsalen. Stirrade upp i taket och tog flera djupa andetag. Tanken på Diggory fick mig att bli illamående. När jag inte längre hade några distraktioner – så som Haylie och Alice – lyckades jag alltid tänka på allt jag inte ville tänka på. Som ja, Diggory tillexempel. Även Förvandlinskonstuppsatsen nådde mitt minne. Fan, varför hade jag skjutit upp den?  
Jag bestämde mig för att göra uppsatsen till en sådan kallad distraktion för att få mina tankar på annat än Diggory. Jag rafsade åt mig bläck, fjäderpenna, pergament och två böcker som jag antagligen skulle få användning av innan jag gick ner till det folktomma uppehållsrummet. Det var bara några fjärdeårselever (till utseendet att döma) som satt och spelade trollkarlsschack i ett hörn.  
Jag satte mig till rätta i soffan framför den härligt bemötande brasan.  
_Bieffekter av förvandling av människor, _tänkte jag frustrerat. McGonagall hade nämnt det minst en gång under förgående lektion. _Bieffekter… _Jag visste att det kunde skada människans ryggrad, men det var i princip allt (och jag skulle nog inte kunna dra ut på den faktan över en pergamentrulle).  
Plötsligt blev allt mörkt.  
"James!"  
Jag kände igen de stora händerna som täckte mina ögon.  
"Gissa igen." sade han och placerade en hastig kyss på kinden.  
"James…"  
"Hur kan du vara så säker?" Frågade han nyfiket. Han lät sin haka vila mot mitt huvud.  
"Ingen luktar så som du gör." Förklarade jag. Jag kunde höra hur han skrattade till.  
"Jag tycker om dig väldigt, väldigt mycket Lily."  
"Hur kan du vara så säker?" Frågade jag honom retsamt. Han tog bort sina händer för mina ögon, kastade sig halvt över soffkarmen och tryckte lätt sina läppar mot mina.  
"Jag förstår." Svarade jag häpet, med mina fingrar på mina nyss kyssta läppar.  
"Så vad är det du egentligen ser i en sådan arrogant kille som jag då?" Flinade James. De hasselnötsbruna ögon glittrade bakom glasögonen som hade hasat ner för näsan.  
"Ja du…" Man kunde skymta hans muskulösa överkropp i den åtsittande t-shirten vilket inte hjälpte min tankeförmåga. "Ja du…" Fortsatte jag, tillräckligt inkompetent för att inte lyckas sätta ihop en mening.  
"Behöver du hjälp med det där?" Frågade James och kastade en snabb blick på den, nästan, tomma pergamentrullen. Jag drog en djup suck.  
"Ja."  
"Det är inte svårt, jag lovar." Sade han tröstande.  
"Ska vi slå vad?" Han svarade inte, utan tog pergamentet ur handen på mig och lånade min fjäderpenna för att stryka över min rubrik: _Förvandlingskonstens bieffekter  
_"Jag trodde du skulle vara med på snöbollskriget." Sade James medan han började skriva uppsatsen åt mig. "Men jag förstår helt klart varför du har valt att inte vara med."  
"Varför är inte du med då?" Frågade jag medan jag iakttog honom skriva min uppsats.  
"Läxor." Förklarade han.  
"Och ändå så skriver du min uppsats?" Frågade jag honom misstroget. Jag såg hur det ryckte i hans mungipor. Det tog inte mer än 10 sekunder förrän han hade lagt ifrån sig allting han höll i och tog tag i mina händer. "Vet du att du suger på förvandlingskonst?"  
"Är detta ditt sätt att visa uppskattning?" Frågade jag förvirrat.  
"Jag skulle nog vilja säga att du är sämre än Peter."  
"Om du försöker göra mig glad så gör du ett dål-"  
"Mycket sämre än Alice i alla fall."  
"James har du någon poäng?" Han kysste mig på näsan och log sådär snett som bara vissa killar kan.  
"Jag älskar dig. Det är så simpelt." Jag kände hur en fjärilssvärm plötsligt började flyga omkring i min mage. "Är du hungrig? För jag är hungrig." Sade han plötsligt.  
"Lite hungrig är jag nog allt."  
"Bra – jag ska bara hämta osynlighetsmanteln." 


	25. Kapitel 24

**Themarauder94:  
Hej och hå alla läsare! Det var något år sedan sist, eller ett halvår (Vem räknar?! =D).  
Började att skriva på jobbet idag, och kände att jag verkligen hade flyt… Så här kommer ett kapitel! Förhoppningsvis blir det ett 25 kapitel inom några dagar (har påbörjat det).  
Kommentera gärna – det gör mig så glad! Och förlåt för ojämn uppdatering. Tack för att ni ändå uppskattar det lilla jag gör.  
Stavfel, grammatikfel och liknande behöver ni inte kommentera dock =) jag kommer säkert att märka de själv när jag läser igenom det imorgonbitti, haha!**

Kramar! =D

Kapitel 24

[James]

"Det här spelet är ju skitkul!" sade jag, full av entusiasm, och lutade mig framåt för att ta spelkorten från Lily. Vi satt mitt emot varandra i soffan, med en filt täckta över våra ben, och jag undrade om jag kanske inte satt på en pumpapastej… "Jag kommer helt klart vinna." tillade jag självsäkert.  
"Man kan inte vinna, James", suckade Lily, men jag skymtade allt ett leende i de gröna ögonen. Det fanns inga ögon så avslöjande som hennes.  
"Du vet bara inte hur man gör." flinade jag och tog ett kort slumpvis ur högen. Jag tyckte mig höra Lily sucka "hopplös", men valde att inte kommentera det.  
"Din första kyss?" Läste jag från kortet och tittade upp på Lily. Hennes kinder blev plötsligt intensivt röda och matchade nu soffan vi satt i. Hon sträckte sig efter flaskan honungöl som vi hämtat nere i köket tidigare. Aningen besvärat vred hon på sig där hon satt och såg sig om i uppehållsrummet – som om hon letade efter en utväg. "Lily…"  
"Du får inte döma mig!"  
"Var det Snape?"  
"Va? Åh, nej!" Utbrast hon, och rynkade på näsan.  
"Om du inte svarar på frågan förlorar du…" Retades James. "_Min _första kyss var med Mary i Ravenclaw, du vet. Tror det var på pappas 40årskalas för sju år sedan." Tanken på min far högg till lite i bröstet.  
"Min första kyss var med…" Hon tvekade i någon sekund och drog sedan ett djupt andetag. "Sirius. Så. Nu har jag sagt det!"  
"VAD?" Jag visste inte om jag skulle skratta eller gråta. Hade jag fått veta detta för ungefär ett år sedan hade jag nog gett Sirius en kärleksfull snyting, och sedan fällt en tår – men sådant var ju inte fallet nu. Det hade alltså inte med svartsjuka att göra, utan ren och skär… konstighet. Lily och Sirius. En kombination som kunde jämföras med Sirius och Peter. "Detaljer – snälla! "Bad jag.  
"Det är inget jag vill minnas." Förtydligade hon.  
"Men när? Om du inte berättar för mig frågar jag tramptass."  
"Jag tror inte Sirius minns så mycket alls från den kvällen."  
"Lily – vad har ni gjort egentligen?"  
[Lily]  
James såg på mig med sina stora rådjurs ögon (ögon som skulle kunna få vem som helst att smälta, eller bara springa fram och ge honom en stor kram). Jag kände hur jag dog lite av skam för var sekund som gick. Samtidigt var det svårt att tänka klart när James stod där framför mig. Han var omänskligt snygg där han satt i skenet från elden och iförd en T-shirt som avslöjade många års hård quidditchträning.  
"Det var för två år sedan ungefär. Gryffindor hade vunnit quidditchpokalen – och det var ju då du låg avsvimamd i sjukhusflygeln, som du kanske minns. Eller kanske raka motsatsen egentligen." jag gav ifrån mig ett nervöst skratt. "Alla andra firade hur som helst i uppehållsrummet. Det förekom en hel del eldwhiskey – nej det är en underdrift. Det var _väldigt mycket_. Tror knappt en själ var nykter alltså… Vi var ett gäng som körde snurra flaskan, och så pekade den på mig. Så ja… Vi kysstes. Och tro det eller ej, men även jag hade alkohol i kroppen." Jag vågade knappt se James i ögonen, men till min stora förvåning log han. Han log ett sådant där leende som han alltid log när han . fick syn på mig i korridoren.  
"Jag hoppas innerligt att även jag får se denna Lily." Sade James, haffade åt sig honungsölen och tog en klunk – blicken fäst på mig.  
"Äsch – kasta hit korten nu, va." Sade jag, som helst av allt ville förtränga detta minne som jag gjort så bra i två år.  
"Som du vill", James tryckte på axlarna och räckte mig korten. Jag satte mig till rätta och tog det översta kortet.  
"Ditt bästa sex?"  
Jag hann knappt hejda mig förrän frågan hade flugit ur min mun. Hade jag känt mig obekväm nyss var det inget jämfört med vad jag kände mig nu. Jag kände hur det hettades om mina kinder, och jag bad desperat att det inte syntes utanpå.  
"Eh…" James såg en aning kluven ut. Alla visste ju att James var lika lite oskuld som jag var rödhårig. Hans f.d sexliv var något man ofta hörde talas om bland Hogwarts tjejgrupper. James och Sirius var alltid ett hett ämne. Ändå kunde jag inte hjälpa att tanken fick det att börja bubbla inombords. "Då får jag väl säga Bella."  
"Vem?" Jag ångrade lika snabbt som jag hade sagt det. Jag försökte läsa av James kroppsspråk, och om jag tolkade det rätt var James inte i sin bekvämaste sits. Kanske visste han att den här informationen sårade mig? Även om jag inte ville erkänna det.  
"Hon är ett år äldre än vi. Spelade jagare i Gryffindor."  
"Åh."  
"Jag hoppas verkligen inte att Sirius tog din, för i så fall…" Började James skämtsamt för att hindra en pinsam tystnad som höll på att uppstå.  
"_Det _kan du vara säker på." Försäkrade jag honom.  
"Bra", log han. "Vad önskar du dig förresten till din födelsedag?"  
"Utomordentligt samtalsbyte." Sade jag och lutade mig tillbaka.  
"Så vad önskar du dig?"  
"Inget", svarade jag. Han höjde på ögonbrynen och såg misstroget på mig. "Verkligen, James."  
"Det måste finnas något som du skulle vilja ha." Envisades han.  
"Inte precis."  
"Inte ens…" James hann inte säga mer förrän hans ansikte bara var millimterar från mitt. Jag kände hans varma andedräkt kittla mot hakan, hur min puls steg och mina andetag blev allt mer oregelbundna…  
"Lily Evans – jag ger dig vad du än vill. Bio? Rosor? Smycken? Resor? Underkläder? Vad du än vill! Jag skulle till och med ge dig Sirius-" jag skrattade till. "Bara säg det, och jag fixar det."  
"Eh, James."  
"Ja?"  
"Din hand." Sade jag och riktade menande mot den med hakan. James hand var alldeles riktigt på ställen där händer inte bör vara – eller där en hand aldrig förr hade varit, på mig i alla fall. Och speciellt inte när vi låg i uppehållsrummet, med risk att någon skulle gå in på oss när som helst (Hur länge kunde ett snöbollskrig hålla på liksom?).  
"Lily." James sänkte rösten. "Din första kyss var med Sirius Black, och det säger en del ska du veta, och du-" Han skakade på huvudet. "Du är alldeles knäpp."  
"Kommer du någonsin släppa den här… Sirius-grejen?" Frågade jag försiktigt.  
"Nix." Och med ens var han där igen. Hans läppar mot mina… Mina händer flög automatiskt upp till hans redan ostyriga hår, och jag kände hur hans händer sakta smekte mig längs sidorna. Hans vikt tyngde ner min överkropp. Hans läppar förflyttades till min hals. Långsamt hittade hans läppar sedan tillbaka till mina. Han smakade varm honungsöl. Jag slät ögonen och hoppades att tiden kanske stod still. Mina händer hade funnit James tröjkant. Försiktigt lät jag mina händer stryka över hans vältränade kropp. Hans bara hud mot min handflata. James kysste mig passionerat. Intensivt. På ett sätt ingen någonsin hade kysst mig förr (inte för att jag hade så mycket erfarenhet på just den fronten). Jag som egentligen var pryd kunde inte hjälpa att känslan försvann när jag låg så här med James. Jag ville inget hellre än att han skulle röra vid mig. Sakta började han dra upp min tröja så att min bara mage blottades. Jag stannade upp.  
"James-" Han satte sig rakt upp i soffan, drog en hand genom sitt rufsiga, ännu mer än vanligt, hår. Hans bruna ögon glittrade. Som smält guld, eller honung… och den där James-glimten fanns där. Jag suckade. Han var så vacker.  
"Lite för mycket på en gång kanske?" Frågade James lätt andfått och drog en slinga ur mitt ansikte.  
"Förlåt." Mumlade jag. Jag tittade på hans händer som var i färd med att rita som stjärnor på mina knän.  
"För vad? Det är okej om du inte är redo."  
"Sist jag inte var det fick jag höra ett och annat…"  
"Lily, jag är _inte _Diggory." Sade han allvarligt, hans blick mörknade. Tanken på Diggory gav mig en klump i magen. Som en hård oslipad sten som skavde inombords. Diggory fick mig att känna mig oduglig. "Du vet det, va?" Jag nickade stumt. "Lily – är det något du inte säger?" Jag bet mig i läppen. Övervägde om jag skulle säga något eller inte, men James såg så enkelt igenom mig.  
"Men åh! Du är James Potter. Killen som har legat med säkert 50 % av den här skolans kvinnliga befolkning. Du är killen alla tjejer trånar efter. Quidditchstjärnan. Jag däremot är Lily, den pryda tjejen-"  
"Du är den tuffaste tjejen på hela den här skolan – strax efter McGonagall. " Lade James till skämtsamt. "Det finns ingen annan jag hellre spenderar min tid med." Han drog upp mig i sitt knä och gav mig en kyss på pannan. Jag kunde inte göra annat än att le.  
"Jag vet vad jag vill ha nu."  
"Vad som helst." Lovade han tyst i mitt öra.  
"Jag vill att du följer med och träffar min familj på min födelsedag." 


	26. Kapitel 25

Kapitel 25

**Themarauder94:  
Ett nytt kapitel på bara en dag! Det är bra uppdatering det (jag vet ingenting om det, haha!). Passar på att lägga upp när jag väl har lust att skriva lite. Kul att vissa av er fortfarande läser! Blir alltid så glad av era kommentarer. Hoppas att även detta kapitel ska leverera! Har ni förslag, tipsa gärna! =)  
Kram! **

[Lily]

Hela morgonen hade gått åt till att lyssna på Alice och Haylie som återberättade nattens snöbollskrig för mig. Vi hade vunnit överlägset mot grävlingarna. Jag undrade hur Hufflepuff hade tagit sin förlust, med tanke på att det var Diggorys elevhem– det var allmänt känt att det inte fanns någon så tävlingsinriktad som Diggory innanför Hogwarts väggar.  
För ungefär ett halvår sedan trodde jag att jag hade hatat James, men det var inte närheten av hur jag kände för Diggory. Och jag hoppades att jag aldrig någonsin i mitt liv skulle behöva känna så för någon igen.  
På vägen tillbaka till sällskapsrummet hade jag övervägt om jag skulle berätta allt för tjejerna. Berätta om Diggory, berätta om James (tanken på James fick det att pirra i magen)… Men jag insåg själv att det var en stor bomb att släppa_. En sak i taget, Lily.  
_Jag fångade James hasselnötsbruna blick. Han stod med marodörerna i andra änden av korridoren, som såg mycket koncentrerade ut. Jag kunde se hur James läppar formade "jag älskar dig", och jag kände hur fjärilarna började fladdra runt i magen.  
"Har ni gjort förvandlingskonstläxan?" Frågade Alice när McGonagall passerade oss där vi stod. Jag slog mig för pannan.  
"Just den, ja!"  
"Du hade ju all tid på dig i gårkväll!" Sade Haylie oförstående. "Vad gjorde du egentligen?"  
"Jag- jag…" för första gången i mitt liv kändes det som om orden svek mig. Det fanns inga ord som kunde rädda mig. Jag såg på Alice med en menande blick som ett rop på hjälp.  
"Hon var säkert trött, Hay." Sade hon lätt. "Du vet, som man ibland." _Ibland är du så överdramatisk, _sade en svag röst i mitt huvud. Bieffekten med att ha för många hemligheter.  
"Ja, jag somnade nästan direkt efter att ni hade gått."  
_Eller några timmar senare efter att ha haft det mysigt med James i soffan, _sade ännu en röst i mitt huvud. Åh, natten hade varit fantastisk. James hade varit fantastisk. James _var _fantastisk.  
"Tror du att vi ska gå på den?" Flinade Haylie.  
"Vad menar du med att gå på?" Frågade jag oförstående. Hon himlade med ögonen och snurrade en lock runt sitt finger.  
"Du pratade i sömnen." Förklarade Haylie och ryckte på axlarna.  
"Hon pratar i sömnen?" Alice tittade frågande på henne.  
"Hon pratar ju alltid i sömnen precis när hon har somnat. Och hade hon sovit länge hade hon _inte _pratat i sömnen."  
"Du har en poäng, Haylie." Instämde Alice. "Så vad gjorde du egentligen igår?"  
"Visste du att James inte heller var med på snöbollskriget?"  
"VA?!" Utbrast jag förvånansvärt högt. Jag såg hur marodörerna tittade upp och riktade huvudet mot oss. "Alltså förlåt att jag skrek… Jag vet inte vad som flög i mig."  
"Lily, du har varit lite konstig på senare tid." Påpekade Alice försiktigt. "Vet du vad? Jag tycker vi gå tillbaka till sovsalen och kanske…"  
"Försöker utpressa henne på information?" Föreslog Haylie med ett brett grin lekandes på sina läppar.  
"Om man vill uttrycka sig så."

"Okej, Lily – vi har inte velat dra upp detta egentligen, men vi måste nu." Sade Alice allvarligt. Vi hade alla trängt ihop oss, som vanligt, i Alices säng (Haylie var fortfarande fast bestämd att den var två cm större än våra sängar). Jag kände mig fruktansvärt obekväm och iakttog mina fötter för att slippa vännernas blickar. Men jag kände allt hur de brände…  
"Du har betett dig konstigt ända sedan din första dejt med Diggory." Sade Haylie. "Du kanske själv har märkt det, vad vet jag."  
"Hur som helst så har vi det." Fortsatte Alice. "Och vi antar att du inte har sagt hela sanningen till oss…"  
"Vad får er att tro det?" Frågade jag plötsligt. Jag såg hur Alice kinder mörknade.  
"Sirius snappade upp något du sade under Slughorns julbal… Eller om det var efter… Det var han som sade det!" Förklarade Haylie. "Men vi lät det vara, men nu har du betett dig mer konstigt än vanligt och…"  
"Jag ska stoppa upp min trollstav så långt upp i Sirius…" Jag hindrade mig själv från att säga något som jag kanske skulle få äta upp senare. Jag tog ett djupt andetag och såg sedan på mina vänner.  
"Varför kom ni inte direkt till mig istället?" Frågade jag.  
"Det var det jag sa." Mumlade Alice tyst till Haylie och smällde till henne löst på armen.  
"Nu är det som det är. Vi är här för dig, Lily. Vi är dina bästa vänner, och vi lovar att stötta dig. Vad du än har gjort eller inte gjort."  
"Ni vet att jag älskar er, va?"  
"Vi vet." Log Alice.

Jag berättade allt om Diggory (och utelämnade allt om James).  
"Innan ni tar saker i egna händer, _som ni ofta gör-" _Jag tittade speciellt strängt mot Haylie som såg oskyldigt tillbaka. "Så vill jag bara säga att det är lugnt. Jag vill inte att någon ska smuggla in stinkbomber i hans sovsal, förhäxa hans kläder… Jag vill inte att vi sjunker till hans nivå, okej?"  
"Men du har väl berättat vad som har hänt för Dumbledore?" Frågade Alice oroligt och tog tag i min hand. "Amos borde få en ordentlig varning."  
"Det är mitt beslut. Jag har inte bestämt än vad jag ska göra. Om ni ursäktar, så måste jag gå till biblioteket. Jag har en uppsats att skriva."

[James]

Remus var på benen igen (tydligen hade Sirius smugglat ut honom ur sjukhusflygeln under natten som varit). Allt verkade vara frid och fröjd över allt. Jag kunde inte vänta tills jag skulle få berätta om min kväll med Lily.  
"Så vad hände egentligen uppe i tornet när vi var borta?" Frågade Sirius intresserat. "Du sov med världens största leende, Taggis."  
"Du måste sluta analysera James när han sover." Påpekade Remus. "Det är inte bra för dig." Sirius fnös.  
"Jag och Lily hade en helt otrolig kväll." Erkände jag. "Hon får mig att glömma allt det hemska som har hänt i mitt liv och-" Jag stannade upp. Remus visste fortfarande inte vad som hade hänt i mitt liv, och jag kände att det sved lite på mitt samvete att jag än inte hade berättat. Men jag ville ju inte förstöra stämningen. James drog en djup suck – tiden var ännu inte inne.  
"Så vad har ni egentligen gjort, Tagghorn?" Frågade Sirius med väckt intresse. "Har ni kyssts något mer? Eller bara gosar ni, som Remus och Alice gjorde ute i snön." Jag såg förvånat på Remus.  
"Varför pratar vi om mig för? Remus, berätta!"  
"Du får gärna berätta mer sen, Mr Lupin, men först måste jag tyvärr be dig att följa med mig." Marodörerna vände sig om och mötte ingen mindre än Albus Dumbledore. Det vita skägget var som vanligt instoppat i bältet, och de halvmåneformade glasögonen satt på den krokiga näsan. "Jag fick en rapport i natt av Madame Pomfrey. Ingenting verkade ge någon mening. Det var något om Mr Lupin och att någon var på rymmen. Jag tyckte urskilja något om ett krig och att någon var odräglig, sen är jag säker på att jag hörde Mr Blacks namn… och så var det något om att inte tänka på andras säkerhet." Dumbledore såg alldeles oberörd ut. "Jag såg ingen anledning att göra någonting åt det då, så jag ber unge Herr Remus här att följa med mig tillbaka nu istället till sjukhusflygeln." Remus nickade, och såg glatt på sina vänner. Men hans blick var matt, det kunde man inte neka till.  
"Dumbledore lät oss komma undan med det!" Sade Sirius upprymt och gjorde en liten piruett på stället.  
"Madame Pomfrey kommer att vara så sur på Dumbledore."

[Lily]

Biblioteket var antagligen Hogwarts mest fridfulla plats, tills det var drägligt att vara utomhus igen. Hit kom aldrig några trubbelmakare, de som gjorde skolan till en sådan högljudd och farlig plats (samtidigt; vad skulle skolan vara utan dem?).  
Jag hade tagit med mig mitt läxberg, beslutsam att få allting klart innan middagen. Efter en lång stund var även extrauppgiften som Slughorn gett mig färdig.  
"Lily-" Jag tittade upp och mötte ett par mörka ögon som jag inte hade sett på så länge.  
"Sev, vad gör du här?" Frågade jag förbluffat. Han flackade med blicken som skyldes lätt under den stripiga luggen. "Kan jag sitta här?"  
"Det är upp till dig, beroende på vad du vill."  
"Du vet Lucius, va?" stammade fram, såg sig om så att ingen tjuvlyssnade. Jag nickade.  
"Mm."  
Lucius gick, precis som Severus, i Slytherin, och båda var involverade med de s.k dödsätarna. De påstod att de var Voldemorts tjänare, och jag hoppades innerligt att detta bara var ett desperat agerande efter uppmärksamhet.  
"Han… han har… och de vill att jag…" Severus påminde om en person som var under imperiusförbannelsen (vi hade under vårt sjätte år varit på studiebesök på ministeriet när aurorer hade demonstrerat på varandra). Det var som om han kämpade emot och försökte berätta något för mig som han egentligen inte fick.  
"Severus var är det du har vart den senaste tiden?" Frågade jag och tog tag i hans arm i ett försök att lugna honom. Han begravde det bleka ansiktet i sina händer. Han hade stora svettfläckar på klädnaden.  
"Det är de där du-vet-vem-dyrkarna, eller hur? Severus, snälla. Varför gör du så här mot dig själv?" Sade jag, och jag var nästan arg. Snape såg upp på mig, de vanligtvis kalla, svarta ögonen var fyllda med tårar.  
"Jag…" Hans röst darrade lätt. "Hjälp mig, Lily."  
"Då måste du bevisa för mig att jag kan lita på dig."  
"Det var ju inte meningen, Lily."  
"Du försökte bara vara häftig, eller? Jag uppskattar det dock inte, Sev. Du om någon vet hur mycket jag kämpat. Men vad spelar det för roll om jag är en smutsskalle, huh?" Han skakade häftigt på huvudet.  
"Nej… nej… du är ingen…"  
"_Lily_!"  
"_Schh! Detta är ett bibliotek!"  
"Förlåt så väldigt mycket", _jag kunde urskilja Haylies viskning. _"Vi letar efter Lily. Typ så här lång, rött hår-" _  
_"Där är hon ju!" _utbrast Alice som gått runt hörnet av en stor bokhylla.  
"_Schh!"  
"Det är lugnt", _väste Haylie till Pince. "_Vi har hittat henne."  
_"Lily, du har suttit här halva dagen. Middagen ska serveras! Och Sirius sade att vi verkligen inte ville missa den."  
"Sirius?" Severus såg misstroget på mig. Jag rös. Det var något med sättet han sade hans namn, med sådant förakt, som fick mig att känna obehag.  
"Ja, Sirius." Upprepade Alice irriterat.  
"Jaha", sade jag pafft. "Jag är ju rätt hungrig. Kommer du med, Sev?" Jag såg hur hela hans krpp protesterade när hans läppar formade ett "ja".  
Vägen till stora salen hade aldrig känts så lång. Severus släpande, motvilliga steg som ekade i korridorerna, och två knäpptysta Alice och Haylie.  
"Nämen, se vilka som kommer här!" Flinade Sirius och drog in Haylie i en benkrossande kram (Haylie var helt klart nöjd).  
"Och snor-" Började James. Jag gav honom en mördande blick. "Och Snape." Rättade han sig.  
"Det var länge sedan!" Sade Sirius entusiastiskt. Snape svarade inte.  
"Gå ni in så länge – jag ska bara hälsa en grej från Professor McGonagall till Lily." Sade James till de andra. En aning förvirrad stannade jag lydigt kvar. Sirius busvisslade tyst och gav mig en liten knuff när han passerade mig. Så fort dörrarna till stora salen stängdes drog James mig intill honom.  
"Saknat mig mycket?"  
"Du önskar det va, _Potter." _Sade jag retfullt och flinade.  
"Rödtotten är på idag." Retades han tillbaka och tog mina händer i sina. Jag försökte spela cool, och inte visa vilken makt han hade över mig, men åh det var svårt.  
"Jag älskar dig, Lily." Han placerade en kyss på min näsa.  
"Vet Sirius om _oss?_" Frågade jag nyfiket. James suckade och drog mig så tätt intill honom att jag hade svårt att andas. Allt jag kunde känna var doften från hans klädnad som luktade James och… choklad?  
"Varför luktar du choklad?" Jag tittade upp och mötte James haka. Han skrattade.  
"Vi har gjort ett litet chokladigt bus till middagen." Förklarade han enkelt och avslöjade en perfekt rad vita tänder. "Och ja, Sirius vet."  
"Okej." Sade jag, smälte informationen. Jag ställde mig på tå för att kyssa honom, men han harklade sig.  
"Lily, har du inte något att säga till mig?"  
"…Hungrig?" Jag log stort och tillgjort.  
"Och jag älskar dig med, kanske!" Flinade James och började kittla mig.  
"Ah, James! AH! Det… kittlas… hi…"  
"Så vad ville du säga?" Frågade James igen.  
"Jag älskar dig, James Potter." Sade jag med andan i halsen och himlade med ögonen.  
"Du är så söt nu." Log han och drog undan halva mitt hår ur ansiktet.  
"Du har sä-" Severus Snape stod framför oss. Jag visste inte hur länge han hade stått där. Jag drog mig ur James grepp.  
"Hur kan du älska honom?" Spottade Severus fram och nickade äcklat mot James. Severus var alldeles röd i ansiktet.  
"Sev, snälla…" Bad jag.  
"Sutsskalle." Och med de orden sprang han där ifrån, och jag hade ingen aning att det skulle vara sista gången jag såg min gamla bästa vän.


	27. Kapitel 26

Kapitel 26

**Themarauder94: Här kommer ännu ett kapitel som kanske ska falla er i smaken! Som vanligt rättar jag inte dem innan jag lägger ut, och jag läser inte heller igenom det! Men det kan ju vara rätt bra ändå. Kommentera jättegärna! Det är så roligt att läsa vad ni tycker.**

Ha en fin sommardag!

[James]

"Berätta snälla inget om mig och Lily – hon vill fortfarande hålla oss hemligt, eller vad det är hon än vill."  
"Det förstår jag!" Sade Sirius där vi satt hos Remus i sin sjukhussäng. Det där snöbollskriget hade tagit det allra sista av Remus krafter. "Rät, rät, avig, avig, rä-"  
"Vad menar du?" Frågade jag oförstående. Sirius tittade upp från sin stickning (de höll på att lära sig sticka på mugglarstudier). Remus svarade dock fortare.  
"James Potter kilar stadigt, med den pryda tjejen. Det kommer att vara det hetaste samtalsämnet på skolan."  
"Glöm inte att hon antagligen kommer att utsättas för fröken ordförandes, i vår beundrarklubb, förbannelse." Sade Sirius sakligt.  
"Vi har ingen beundrarklubb." Sade jag misstroget och tog ner fötterna från Remus säng; Madame Pomfrey kom just in i rummet.  
"Det är sant, James. Huruvida den där förbannelsen finns är en annan femma." Sade Remus trött och räckte sig efter den halvuppätna chokladgrodan som låg på nattduksbordet.  
"Vem är fröken ordförande då?"  
"Fan – nu gjorde jag bara en viga och en rät." Stönade Sirius och förbannade sin stickning.  
"Kasta hit den till mig så ska jag hjälpa dig." Remus sträckte ut sin hand.  
"Jag ska förresten följa med Lily hem på hennes födelsedag. Träffa familjen." Berättade jag glatt. Remus höjde på ett ögonbryn. "Vad?"  
"Lily fyllde ju år förra veckan, James. 30 januari."  
"Varför sade hon inget? Vid Merlins mammas hotpants. Hur kunde jag glömma… Shitt!"  
"Ge henne lite underbart tagghornssex, och så går allt över." mumlade Sirius samtidigt som han räknade maskorna på stickan. "Har ni ens haft-" Jag såg irriterat på min bästa vän vars ögon vidgades.  
"Menar du att-"  
"_Tramptass, _kan du _snälla _hämta ett glas vatten till mig?"  
Jag skänkte en tacksam blick åt Remus. Min räddare i nöden. Just nu i alla fall.  
"Du måste bli bättre, Remus." Sade jag leende och kramade om honom snabbt. "Men nu ska jag konfrontera min älskade flickvän." Remus log trött.  
"Lycka till."

[Lily]

_Hej!  
Efter nästan sju år tycker man att man borde bli bättre med det här med ugglepost, men icke! Jag lyckades inte ens få din present medskickad, men förhoppningsvis skickade jag ugglan i tid den här gången.  
Grattis på födelsedagen, Lily! Jag saknar dig här hemma. Petunia och Vernon har precis köpt ett hus på Privet drive, där tant Pine bodde när du var liten, om du minns.  
Jag hoppas att du kommer hem på sportlovet så att vi kan få fira dig ordentligt, och att du kan få din present! Hoppas du har det bra, älskling. Och glöm inte att du är min lilla lilja.  
Kramar  
Mamma_

"Lily!" James kom springande genom porträtthålet, glasögonen hade halkat ner på näsan och håret var precis som det brukade. Charmigt ostyrigt som vägrade att bli kontrollerat av något. "Vet du om att du fyller år den 30 januari? _Förra veckan?"  
_"Va?" Jag såg förbryllat på James.  
"Vad är det med honom?" Frågade Haylie mig, som om James inte kunde höra dem.  
"Lily – jag glömde din födelsedag."  
"Åh, ja." Jag log. "Jag vet."  
"Men din present då?"  
"Det ska vi nog ordna." Skrattade jag.  
"Ni två är så konstiga… Vet ni det?" Sade Alice och fortsatte med läxan i mugglarstudier.

Måndagen kom som lovat efter helgen. Söndagskvällen hade spenderats nere hos Hagrid (jag och Alice hjälpte honom lite nu och då med städningen).  
Under trollformelläran fick jag två lappar från James. Den ena var en inbjudning till städskrubben på tredje våningen klockan halv två, och den andra en dikt som jag var säker på att Sirius hade hjälpt honom med. Jag snarare hoppades. Och hur opassande och osmaklig dikten hade varit kunde jag inte hjälpa att den fick mitt hjärta att hoppa över ett slag. Jag var helt enkelt ohälsosamt kär i James.  
"Vad stod det på de där lapparna?" Frågade Haylie nyfiket när vi gick ut från klassrummet. Jag rodnade.  
"Han dummade sig bara." Sade jag snabbt och försökte vifta bort det.  
"Men ni är vänner nu, då?"  
"Klart vi är."  
"Men varför bråkade ni från första början?"  
"Vi hade delade meningar om saker och ting." Sade jag och ryckte på axlarna. "Inte mer än så."  
"Hur som helst så tror jag att James har en tjej på G." Fnittrade Haylie och klappade stumt i händerna.  
"Jaså, jaha." Sade jag och nickade intresserat. "Vad får dig att tro detta?"  
"Igår när du och Alice var hos Hagrid, du vet, så såg jag och Sirius honom kramas med Rose i Ravenclaw. Hon går två årskurser under oss." Jag svalde. "Och så har han ju haft felknäppt skjorta på senare tid." Sade hon antydande.  
"Förlåt, Haylie, men jag mår inte riktigt bra... Jag tror jag går upp och lägger mig en stund."  
"Jaha, okej." Svarade hon förvånat, men jag hade redan hunnit därifrån.

[James]

Klockan var fem över halv två och Lily hade synts till sedan trollformelläran. Jag gick runt på den tredje korridoren, funderade på om hon kanske hade hittat en annan städskrubb, men ingen skymt av henne fanns. Tio i gav jag upp och letade upp Sirius, som var fullt upptagen med att flirta med Haylie. Jag harklade mig.  
"Har ni sett Lily?"  
"Varför undrar du?" Frågade Haylie irriterat eftersom att hon hade blivit avbruten med Sirius.  
"Vi skulle ses i biblioteket"; ljög jag. "Jag ville att hon skulle läsa igenom min uppsats innan jag gav den professor Slughorn. "  
"Jag kan ge den till henne." Haylie räckte mig sin hand samtidigt som hon stampade otåligt med foten.  
"Annars kan jag-"  
"Hon mår inte bra." Sade Haylie kort. "Hon är i flickornas sovsal."  
"Hon verkade må mer än bra under trollformelläran." Påpekade Sirius, skeptisk.  
"Strunt samma – jag ska lämna ni två turturduvor ifred."  
"Jag ska göra en sak klar för dig, Potter." Sade Haylie allvarligt med ett varnande finger i luften. Hennes ögon smalnade. "Det här mellan mig och Sirius…"  
"Bara sex, tagghorn."  
"Inga känslor." Lade Haylie till.  
"Inga. Kein. Nada."  
"Så ni ockuperar skolans städskrubbar och lär varandra olika språk?" Gissade jag.  
"Typ." Sade Sirius hemlighetsfullt och plutade med läpparna. "Men det är ju inte bara städskrubbarna, det är-" Haylie satte handen för Sirius mun och blev blossande röd.

Lily dök inte upp på resterande lektioner den dagen. Inte heller dök hon upp under middagen, eller i sällskapsrummet under kvällen.  
Jag låg klarvaken i sängen och stirrade upp i det mörka taket. Peter störde mina tankar med sina högljudda snarkningar. Sirius hade inte kommit tillbaka än efter besöket hos Remus. Jag hade en vag känsla av att han kanske var med Haylie…  
Jag försökte att inte tänka på Lily, men det var omöjligt. Jag tänkte på gårkvällen… smaken av bär, doften av hennes hår, hennes händer som strök över min kropp... Men varför hade hon inte berättat för mig att hon inte mådde bra? Hade hon förväntat sig att jag skulle stå där och vänta hela dagen eller? Det var inte likt Lily.

[Lily]

"Sover Lily?" Väste Alice.  
"Jag tror det." Svarade Haylie tyst och slängde en blick på sängen där jag låg i, jag hade dragit för draperierna.  
"Vet du vad det är med henne? Hon har inte synts till på hela dagen." Sade Alice oroligt.  
"Migrän, kanske? Hon ville inte prata med mig."  
Jag tryckte kudden över ansiktet, och Alices och Haylies röster dämpades.  
Jag hade aldrig någonsin sett mig som den svartsjuke flickvännen. Jag trodde att jag var kapabel till att vara resonlig och utforska vare möjlighet, men jag kunde inte hjälpa vad jag kände. Hade James Potter verkligen släppt sin före detta natur? Kunde han verkligen nöja sig med bara mig?  
Det fanns inga tårar kvar. Bara ångesten som hade bosatt sig i mitt inre. Vad höll på att hända med mig?  
Till min förskräckelse insåg jag att jag var en av James Potters alla tidigare flickvänner som jag hade funnit gråtandes på skolans flicktoaletter. Åh, jag ville _inte _vara en av dem. Jag skulle helt enkelt konfrontera James, på ett moget och icke-patetiskt sätt.  
"_Det verkar som att James har gått tillbaka i gamla banor." _Jag stelnade till vid ljudet av Alices röst. "_Jag såg honom med Rose på väg till en städskrubb." _Fnittrade Haylie.  
"_Med Rose? Caroline i Hufflepuff berättade för mig att han och en yngre tjej från Gryffindor hade kommit ut ur en skrubb häromdagen. Han hade haft uppknäppt skjorta."  
"Antagligen Mina. Hon såg ju ut som om hon svävade på moln igår."  
_Jag kände hur tårarna brände bakom ögonlocken. Hur min insida, smärtsamt, dog bit för bit. Det fick inte vara sant, intalade jag mig själv. Det fick bara inte vara sant. Men hur kunde det inte vara det? Jag kände hur det vred sig i magen. Som om jag var på väg att spy. Jag tog ett djupt andetag och fokuserade på en fläck i taket. _1, 2, 3, 4, 5 ,6 -  
_Jag stirrade ner på golvet bredvid min säng och möttes av morgonens frukost. _  
_  
[James]

"Ingen Lily idag heller." Anmärkte Sirius med munnen full med gröt – och han hade rätt. In i stora salen kom Alice och Haylie, _utan _Lily. På efterkälken kom Remus, som uppenbarligen blivit frisläppt från sjukhusflygeln. Jag lade märke till att tjejerna såg ovanligt slitna ut. Som om de inte hade sett en säng på flera dagar. Sirius visslade till sig dem.  
"Hörru tjejer, månis – här!"  
Alice satte sig framför mig. Hennes hy var askgrå, och hon hade stora påsar runt ögonen. Håret hade hastigt blivit uppsatt i en knut som såg ut att lösas upp när som helst.  
"Alice, hur är det?" Frågade Sirius och ryggade tillbaka. "Det ser ut som om du har sett McGonagall raka benen."  
"Lily." Pustade Haylie och damp ner på platsen bredvid Sirius och tog en klunk av hans juice.  
"Vad är det med Lily?" Frågade jag oroligt.  
"Hon har spytt hela natten." Alice kvävde en gäspning.  
"Och hela morgonen." Tillade Remus.  
"Är hon okej?"  
"Hon är i Pomfreys klor nu, så hon borde vara okej snart."  
"Okej, jag ska försöka komma i tid till för svar mot svartkonsterslektionen." Sade jag och reste mig upp från bordet. Jag hafsade snabbt åt mig en rostad macka som jag tog med mig till promenaden mot sjukhusflygeln.  
Väl utanför flygeln försökte jag diskret borsta av brödsmulorna som min klädnad hade dragit till sig, sedan öppnade jag dörrarna till den nästintill tomma salen. Det var bara två sängar som var ockuperade, båda med förhängena fördragna.  
"Vad är det för fel på dig nu då?" Klagade Madame Pomfrey som kom utrusande från sitt kontor med en flaska i ena handen som innehöll en guldfärgad vätska.  
"Hur mår Lily?" Jag ignorerade Pomfrey och såg åt sängarna, varav en Lily låg i.  
"Miss Evans behöver mycket vila." Förklarade hon viktigt. "Det verkar som att hon drabbats av galna hippogriffsjukan."  
"Jag vill bara se henne med mina egna ögon. Försäkra mig om att hon kommer att bli okej." Sade jag allvarligt. Hon frustade.  
"Ja, ja – låt gå för det då. Men du ska vara ute här om 11 minuter. Evans ligger i sängen närmast hitåt."  
Jag tackade Pomfrey med en oplanerad kram och skyndade sedan bort till Lilys säng.  
"Snälla gå." Jag drog för förhängena mot hennes vilja. "Du får mig att må illa."  
Jag såg först på Lily - jag hade aldrig förr sett en vampyr, men jag skulle gissa på att de såg ut något som Lily gjorde nu – sen på spyhinken bredvid henne. Hennes matta blick undvek min.  
"Jag ska gå om..." Jag tittade ner på armbandsuret som jag fått på min sjuttonde födelsedag. "10 minuter och 32 sekunder."  
"Snälla James…" kved hon och höll sig över den upproriska magen.  
"Du tror inte att jag kanske har varit orolig eller så över dig?" Sade jag plötsligt lite bitskt. "Jag tänker inte lämna dig, Lily. Jag är här för dig." Jag tog tag i hennes heta hand i min svala. "Jag älskar dig, Lily."  
"Ett." Lily gjorde en förstärkande gest med sin lediga han. "Jag har galna hippogriffsjukan – jag kommer att vara utskriven redan ikväll. Två. Jag tänker inte låta dig lura mig mer. Så jag ber dig att gå."  
"Vad är det du säger? Lily, var kommer detta ifrån? Jag stod och väntade på dig i tjugo minuter, för att få veta att du hade gått och lagt dig igår av Haylie." Sade jag sårat. "När har jag ens haft tid att lura dig?"  
"Den här nya fasaden. Den här nya James Potter som får min mage att fyllas med fjärilar, mitt huvud att fyllas av dina ord, som får mina läppar att sakna dina, och mitt hjärta att gå sönder."  
"Lily, jag vet inte vad det är jag har gjort." Svarade jag ärligt.  
"Du kan ju fråga Mina och Rose." Sade hon trött och föll tillbaka mot huvudkudden. Det röda håret låg åt alla håll och kanter. Jag kunde inte hjälpa att finna henne så vacker, även i denna stund.  
"Mina och Rose?" Frågade jag misstroget.  
"Spela inte dum, Potter."  
"Så vi är tillbaka på efternamnstadiet nu?" Hon ignorerade mig.  
"Har du inte hört senaste flicktoaletten-nytt?"  
"Hört va-"  
"Att James Potter är tillbaka i gamla banor. Att du dejtar, strular eller vad du nu än gör, med både Mina och Rose – Haylie och Caroline som ögonvittnen. "Jag höll tillbaka ett skratt. "Vad?" Det bleka ansiktet fylldes med färg, och hennes nyss så matta ögon hade fått tillbaka lite av sin vanliga glans.  
"Ett." Började jag. "Rose är min kusin. Två. Den enda jag har strulat med de senaste månaderna, om du vill kalla det så, är du Lily."  
"Men hur förklarar du Mina?"  
"Är du säker på att inte var du de såg?" Frågade jag henne. "Vi har varit i en och annan städskrubb de senaste dagarna. Sade Caroline eller Haylie att det var just Mina?" Hon tänkte efter en stund, och snart så skakade hon på huvudet.  
"De sade att du hade varit med en yngre Gryffindortjej."  
"Eller kanske bara allmänt kortare." Log jag. "Lily, jag skulle _aldrig _göra så mot dig."  
"Åh, jag hatar dig…" Suckade Lily, men jag såg allt ett leende som lekte på hennes läppar.  
"Jag älskar dig också, Evans." Jag släppte hennes hand och kröp ner bredvid henne i sjukhussängen. Lily protesterade inte, och lutade sitt huvud mot mitt bröst, med armarna runt min kropp.  
"Vad hände med förnamnet?"  
"Du började." Skrattade jag och kysste henne i håret. Hon slöt ögonen och tryckte sina läppar mot min mage.  
"Jag måste spy snart." Mumlade Lily trött in i min skjorta. Jag log.  
"Då lovar jag att hålla tillbaka ditt hår."


	28. Kapitel 27

Kapitel 27

**Themarauder94:  
Kommentera jättegärna! Här kommer ännu ett kapitel!  
**

[Lily]

"Dela in er i par." beordrade läraren i försvar mot svartkonster. "Seså, snabba på."  
Sirius haffade snabbt åt sig sin älskade (James), Remus och Peter gick ihop tillsammans och Haylie hade greppat tag i Alice hand innan någon ens hade hunnit blinka. Jag såg mig om i klassrummet. Det verkade som att alla redan var förutsagda par. Det var bara jag som egentligen borde ha varit med James… Men jag visste vad jag hade gett mig in på när jag hade kysst honom för första gången. Sirius skulle alltid älska James lika mycket som jag gjorde, och Sirius var helt enkelt mer svartsjuk än jag. Någon var ju tvungen att vara "den större" av oss två. Jag dolde ett leende med baksidan av min hand.  
"Miss Evans, varför står du ensam?" Frågade professorn strängt.  
"Vi är 15 stycken i klassen." Svarade jag sakligt. "14 elever kan bilda par, och en kan inte."  
"Vad försöker du komma med detta? Försöker du anmärka något?" Frågade han giftigt. "5 poängsavdrag från Gryffindor."  
"Okej, ursäkta professorn, men det där var inte riktigt rättvist." Sade James med en uppräckt hand.  
"Jag håller med James!" Sade Alice.  
"Vad menar ni att Lily skulle göra? För att undvika poängsavdrag det vill säga." Undrade Haylie och reste sig upp från sin stol med armarna i kors över bröstet. Först trodde jag att vi hade vunnit - när professorn inte hade gett ett ljud ifrån sig på över en halv minus – men sedan harklade han sig.  
"Ni fyra – kvarsittning." Skrek han upprört. "Och du med Black." Sirius gjorde stora ögon.  
"Men professorn, jag har ju inte-"  
"Vi alla visste att du ville."

"Vi borde ha anmält det till Dumbledore." Klagade Haylie när vi dagen efter putsade troféerna i troférummet. "Detta är så orättvist."  
"Livet är en bitch, precis som du." Grinade Sirius som för tillfället satt i ett hörn och såg på hur vi andra arbetade. Arbetade vi inte tillräckligt hårt var han inte rädd för att säga till.  
"Hjälp oss istället, tramptass." Sade James som diskret hade närmat sig mig. "Det är faktiskt ganska kul."  
"Jaså, det tycker du?" Skrattade jag.  
"Så länge jag får vara med dig." Log han till svar.  
"_Vi ska sy och vi ska klippa…_" Alice sjöng högt och ljudligt medan hon putsade trofén med Tom Dolders namn samtidigt som hennes fot höll takten. Jag såg menande på henne, sedan på James.  
"Det är ni två det, som tycker det här är så kul."

"Så hur länge ska vi hålla detta hemligt?" Frågade James mig och kasade längs väggen ner till golvet.  
"Lumos." Mumlade jag och lät skenet från min stav orientera mig i skrubben. Jag såg ner på James som satt svettig, med halva skjortan uppknäppt på golvet. Glasögonen hade halkat ner mot nästippen, och det korpsvarta rufsiga håret såg charmigt ostyrigt ut. Inte ens den gamla Jameshatande Lily skulle kunna neka till att James var sexig.  
"Vad menar du?" Frågade jag och satte mig ner jämte honom. Han placerade en lätt kyss över mina svullna läppar.  
"Jag menar att det hade varit trevligare att göra sådant här med en aning högre komfort." Förklarade han vänligt. "Fast du kanske skäms över mig?"  
"Va inte dum", sade jag. "Det är inte dig jag skäms över."  
"Säg inte att det är Sirius." Sade James skämtsamt. "Jag visste att han skulle bli till besvär någon dag." Jag skrattade.  
"Jag skulle göra vad som helst för det skrattet." Sade han och lade huvudet på sned. "Vet du det?"  
"Jag håller med Haylie, du är knäpp." Sade jag och log. Han kysste mig på käkbenet.  
"Du också." Mumlade han mot min hud och flätade in sina fingrar med mina. Jag andades djupt och försökte att inte skrika ut en kärleksförklaring till honom, för det var sådant hans närvaro fick mig att göra. Säga mer än vad jag borde, göra mer än vad jag borde, älska mer än vad jag borde…  
"Så hjälper du mig med den där inlämningen i försvar mot svartkonster?" Flög det ur mig. Jag var lika förvånad själv som någon annan.  
"Åh, om alla bara var lika sexiga som du är Evans." Flinade James och drog upp mig i hans knä. Jag himlade med ögonen.  
"Förlåt för att jag är en sådan glädjedödare." Ursäktade jag leende. Han skakade på huvudet.  
"Det finns inget att be om ursäkt för." Sedan pressade han sina läppar mot mina, och kysste de ömt.

[James]

Idag var det min tur att ta den långa vägen till uppehållsrummet (Lily tyckte att det var bäst att vi inte gick från städskrubbarna tillsammans, så vi hade en turordning). Jag hade världens största leende fastklistrat i mitt ansikte som ingen kunde undgå. Ett leende som endast Lily kunde locka fram. Med Lily i mina tankar kändes vägen till porträtthålet otroligt kort.  
"Lösenord?"  
"Gyttjebad." Sade jag högt och tydligt. Porträttet svängde inte upp. "Jag har det klart bestämt för mig att det är det nya lösenordet." Tjocka damen harklade sig och såg lätt roat på James. "Vad?"  
"Gylfen." Log hon, och med ens avslöjade hon hålet i väggen.  
"Sirius… Haylie? Vad exakt håller ni på med?" Lily såg på paret som satt i fåtöljen med avsmak. "Det borde finnas en 15årsgräns på det här uppehållsrummet när de är i farten. Vissa här har ju inte ens fyllt 12!"  
"Åtminstone en 11 år med vuxet sällskap-skylt." Föreslog Alice och skymde sikten med handen. Sirius var fullt upptagen med att bita i Haylies tunga.  
"Vid Merlins oborstade skägg! De har förvandlats till djur…" Utbrast Lily förtvivlat och gömde ansiktet i armhålan på Remus som satt på hennes högra sida.  
"Det är det jag alltid har sagt", sade jag och sjönk ner i soffan bredvid Remus. "Sirius är bättre som hund." Lily och Alice såg konstigt på mig medan Remus skrattade.  
"Det är hans sanna natur." Instämde han.  
"Seriöst se på dem." Lily skakade förfärat på huvudet. "Och med Haylie!"  
"Ska du säga." Sade jag menande. Det där hade, nästan, varit jag och Lily för 20 minuter sedan. Jag var kanske inte Sirius, men jag var faktiskt James Potter.  
"Jag har ingen aning vad du pratar om." Sade Lily och skrattade ett falskt skratt.  
"Nej, vad menar du James?" Frågade Alice. "Lily och Diggory var inte i närheten av så här… äckliga. Är det någon som inte borde få ha en talan i detta så är det ju du. Vet alla tjejerna du dejtar samtidigt om varandra?" Flinade hon. "Eller vilken typ är du, James."  
"Om du verkligen vill veta så har jag ganska nyligen ingått i ett väldigt seriöst förhållande." Berättade jag stolt för henne. "Hon är en sådan person som får allt i livet att verka vettigt."  
"Lily, visste du om detta?" Frågade Alice häpet.  
"Jag har väl haft det på känn ett tag." mumlade hon.  
"Så vem är det?" Undrade Alice nyfiket och bytte plats med Remus för att inte missa en enda detalj. Jag såg på Lily som diskret försökte hundra mig från att säga mer.  
"Jag tror inte ni känner henne. Hon vill oavsett att vi ska hålla det hemligt."  
"Varför?" Jag var förvånad över hur på Alice var, hon som alltid brukade vara så tillbakadragen i skuggan av Haylie.  
"Eh… Vi måste hålla det hemligt för att… ja, för att… hennes mamma inte ska få reda på det."  
"Vaddå? Tycker hon inte om dig eller?"  
"Nej, inte efter vad jag har gjort." Improviserade jag och hoppades att Alice skulle förstå att frågorna var slut där, men icke.  
"Vad har du gjort?"  
"Jag gjorde henne på smällen." Orden hade flugit ut ur mig innan jag ens hade hunnit tänka igenom en trovärdig lögn. Lily smällde till mig hårt på armen.  
"James!"  
"Ta det lugnt, Lily. Jag är säker på att hon kommer att ha jättegod hand med barn, och när barnet kommer är jag säker på att vi kommer att vara redo. Jag bara vet. För jag har aldrig träffat en kvinna med en sådan vacker själ som hon har. Någon som bryr sig så mycket mer om andra än sig själv. Jag kan inte föreställa mig ett liv utan henne." Lily mjuknade och rodnader spreds över hennes söta kinder.  
"Du låter verkligen kär." Sade Alice drömmande. Jag nickade leende.  
"Det är jag."


	29. Kapitel 28

**Themarauder94:  
Woho, uppdatering! Kan börja med det vanliga; har inte läst igenom det, stressade ihop det och antagligen en hel del grammatiska fel, samt felstavningar. Men det är ju bara en fanfiction, skriven för skojs skull =) Och främst för ER skull. Hoppas ni ska tycka om det här kapitlet! Det är ganska långt, o har ni tur kommer det ett "alla hjärtans dag" kapitel nu till julmörkret också. Kommentera gärna snälla saker!**

KRAM, God jul! =)

[Lily]

"Var det där seriöst med att James hade gjort en tjej på smällen?" Undrade Haylie medan hon granskade sin spegelbild i sin lila handspegel. Det hade varit en julklapp som Sirius anonymt hade gett henne.  
"Han drev väl bara med oss som alltid." Svarade jag. Alice nickade instämmande.  
"Låter troligt… men visst verkade det som att han var kär?"  
"Upp-över-öronen-förälskad." Flinade Haylie.  
"Ni pratar bara om killar…" suckade jag och kröp ner under täcket med en insida som var full med fjärilar. Tanken på James fick det att pirra i hela kroppen. Alice flämtade, och såg förödmjukad ut. "Ta det lugnt, Alice. Jag klagar inte."

Alice och Haylie spekulerade kommande dagar kring James mystiska kvinna, medan jag underhölls av deras långsökta gissningar. Allt från fjärdeårselever till bibliotekarien Madame Pince.

Tiden på Hogwarts tenderade att gå fort. Det var två dagar före alla hjärtans dag, och en dag före sportlovet ("Det faktiska lovet börjar faktiskt inte förrän på måndag", såg Sirius till att vi andra inte glömde). Jag och James skulle åka hem till min mamma, för att fira min födelsedag i efterskott – något som jag lyckats undvika att berätta för mina bästa vänner.  
"Det var inga oskyldiga underkläder det inte." Sade Haylie och gav bh:n och trosorna en menande blick. Jag kunde inte hålla tillbaka ett leende. "Har du planerat något speciellt till lovet eller?"  
"Vem vet." Svarade jag svävande.

[James]

"Lily, vänta!" Jag småsprang efter Lily, i korridoren, som just kommit ut ur Mrs Grys klassrum tillsammans med Haylie. Lily vände sig om när hon hörde sitt namn, och sken upp när hon såg mig. Jag kände hur mitt hjärta hoppade över ett slag.  
"Vad är det?" Frågade hon förvånat och skulle precis göra ansats för att ge mig en kyss, när hon kom på sig själv.  
"Vill du följa med en stund?" Frågade jag. "Du får självklart också följa med Haylie-" Haylie avbröt honom med en handgest.  
"Jag ska ändå träffa Sirius." Flinade hon.  
"Så när ska ni gå ut officiellt?" Retades jag med henne. Hon himlade med ögonen.  
"Jag säger bara ett ord. _Sex._" Och så svängde hon av åt vänster mot biblioteket. Jag tog tag i Lilys svala hand och lät föra henne i en liten piruett.  
"Alltså du kommer antagligen att tycka det här är jättetråkigt-" varnade jag Lily som nickade förstående. "Men Tramptass skulle möta upp Haylie, Månis kände sig inte så bra, och Peter… Ja var fan är Peter? Oavsett, jag skulle aldrig fråga om det inte vore för att jag verkligen inte känner för att vara ensam just nu."  
"Det är okej, James." Log hon och kysste mig på kinden så hastigt så att jag knappt själv hann märka det. Och jag kunde inte låta bli att önska att hon bara kysste mig, precis som jag var, där jag var. Utan att bry sig om någon annan.  
"Du, den här hela… du och jag-grejen…" Sade jag plötsligt.  
"Den gör mig galen!" utbrast Lily och vände sig mot mig så att vi stod mittemot varandra. "Alltså inte _du och jag, _utan allt smygande och alla hemligheter och – " Jag kunde inte låta bli att skratta. "Men jag är fortfarande rädd." Erkände hon och kastade en snabb blick över axeln för att försäkra sig om att ingen stod och tjuvlyssnade. Jag drog henne tätt intill mig och tryckte mina läppar lätt mot hennes, och hon besvarade kyssen där hon stod – lätt på tå för att nå upp.  
"Du behöver inte vara rädd när du har mig, Lily." Mumlade jag mot hennes läppar. "Och om du är rädd, lovar jag att finnas här för att hålla din hand."  
"Ur vilken bok har du snott den repliken?" Flinade Lily och tog sig ur mitt grepp. "Så vart var det du egentligen ville att jag skulle följa med någonstans?"

[Lily]

"Låt mig hjälpa till så slipper du att oroa dig över att jag har tråkigt!" Protesterade jag. James såg lätt roat på mig.  
"Jag må älska dig, men jag släpper dig inte i närheten av min kvast."  
"Vad hände med ditt tal om hur bra hand jag kommer ha om barn, att jag är så himla omtänksam och blablabla?"  
"Så du erkänner att du är min flickvän?"  
"Ja."  
"Bra." Log James.  
"Så kan jag åtminstone få putsa skaftet?"  
"Nej."  
"James!"  
"Ja?"  
"Alltså du får mig att må jättedåligt över att jag inte få göra något. Att du inte litar på mig. Varför tror du jag vill hålla det hemligt? Du kommer bara utnyttja din position och… jag… jag…" Snyftade jag och begravde ansiktet i händerna. Jag hörde hur James släppte kvasten, och kunde känna honom röra sig genom rummet. Snart kände jag hans andedräkt mot nacken.  
"Du bluffar." Viskade han. Jag kvävde ett skratt med mina händer och skulle precis vända mig om då han började kittla mig.  
"AAH- Sluta!" Jag kippade efter luft mellan skrattattackerna (jag var extremt kittlig). "Okej… jag… erkänner…"  
"Erkänner vad?" Frågade James och fortsatte denna fruktansvärda tortyr.  
"Att… haha…"  
"Vad sade du?"  
"Att…" Jag kunde inte sluta skratta, så till slut gjorde jag det enda jag kunde göra i en situation som denna.  
"Nej, inte glasögonen!" Utbrast James förfärat. Jag skyndade mig några meter bort från James, med hans glasögon dinglande i ena handen. Jag himlade med ögonen.  
"Jag tror att någon är skyldig någon en ursäkt."  
"Förlåt, Lily Evans."  
"Bra." Log jag.  
"Får jag tillbaka glasögonen då?"  
"Nej."  
"Du har umgåtts för mycket med mig, Lily." Påpekade James roat. Han tog upp trollstaven ur jeansfickan och riktade den sedan mot sina glasögon. "Accio glasögon."  
"Men det där är ju fusk!"  
"Allting är tillåtet." Sade han och satte tillbaka sina glasögon på näsan. "Och skulle det inte vara lite sorgligt om jag råkade ta fel på dig och din mamma imorgon? Kanske inte för din mamma, men definitivt för dig."

[Sirius]

"Stannar du på Hogwarts under sportlovet?" Frågade Haylie oskyldigt medan hon försökte knäppa sin bh.  
"Låt mig hjälpa dig med det där." Sade jag snabbt och knäppte den lika fort som jag hade knäppt upp den en halvtimme tidigare.  
"Tack."  
"Ja, det finns ju ingenting att åka hem till precis." Sade jag sakligt och drog en hand genom mitt mörka hår och löste ut tovorna som uppstått i aktiviteten.  
"Men då blir vi i alla fall tre stycken." Räknade hon snabbt på sina fingrar och reste på sig för att underlätta att dra upp blixtlåset på kjolen.  
"Du, jag och Alice eller?" Jag borstade av dammet som fastnat på baksidan av Haylies kjol och tittade upp på henne. Hon var riktigt snygg.  
"Nej? Du, jag och James."  
"Men James ska ju följa med Lily?"  
"Va?"  
"Va?"  
Jag insåg med ens att jag hade sagt lite för mycket. Jag ruskade på huvudet.  
"Va?" Hon såg misstroget på mig med ögon som gnistrade i mörkret. Några få vokaler (Ä, Ö) var de ljud jag lyckades åstadkomma, utan att säga något jag skulle få ångra. "Vad är det du säger?" Jag gjorde det jag var bäst på; kysste henne. Det tog inte lång tid förrän Haylie var tvungen att avbryta för att hämta andan.  
"Så det är bara du och jag som ska stanna över lovet?" Sade jag och avfyrade ett av mina kända leenden.  
"Tydligen…" Sade Haylie förvirrat med blicken fäst på mina läppar. "Eller, va?"  
"Vet du vad, Haylie? Jag tror jag gillar dig:"

[James]

Lily lutade sitt huvud mot min axel medan hon ritade något på en bit pergament som vi nyss hade hittat under vår patrullering. Det var en relativt lugn kväll på Hogwarts, men jag hade mina aningar om att Slytherineleverna hade ställt till med fest i fängelsehålorna. Det hade dock han och Lily ingenting med att göra, och det var han glad för.  
"Vad ritar du för någonting?" Frågade jag och kysste hennes panna. Hon lämnade ifrån sig pergamentbiten, och jag såg skeptiskt på motivet. "Vad ska det, eh, föreställa?"  
Lily log stort och tog tillbaka biten med pergament från mig och fortsatte att klottra.  
"Du vet precis vad det föreställer." Sade hon och avslöjade en rad vita tänder.  
"Sen när blev du så snuskig?" Flinade jag och började leka med en röd slinga ur hennes hår.  
"Sedan jag började spela schack med Sirius." Svarade hon enkelt. "Han lär mig massor med dumheter, men ska jag vara helt uppriktig är det ganska uppfriskande."  
"Jag älskar dig, vet du det?"

_45 minuter senare._

"Det här kommer bli så mycket lättare att göra i min säng." Sade Lily och famlade sig fram i mörkret efter slipsen till uniformen.  
"Vänta lite så ska jag tända här." Mumlade jag och drog fram trollstaven. "Lumos."  
_Ingenting hände.  
"_James, ingenting hände."  
"Lumos."  
Inget resultat.  
"Ge hit den där så ska jag hjälpa dig." Sade hon irriterat och räckte sig efter staven.  
"Har du inte en egen trollstav?" Frågade jag henne snällt och höll staven högt upp i luften så hon inte skulle kunna nå. Hon gav ifrån sig en djup suck. Snart stod hon med trollstaven redo i handen och uttalade samma formel.  
"Varför händer ingenting?" Frågade hon oroligt. "James, öppna dörren – jag börjar känna mig lite… klaustrofobisk…"  
"Eh, Lily… Vi kommer inte ut."

[Lily]

"James… vad är det du säger?" Jag försökte att hålla mig så lugn som möjligt. Jag tog ett djupt andetag genom näsan och andades ut via munnen.  
"Du hörde vad jag sade Lily, jag får inte upp dörren."  
"Det där är helt fel sak att inte kunna få upp just nu…" Kved jag tyst och kände hur skrubben bara blev mindre och mindre för var sekund.  
"Spegeln!" Utbrast James och började rota i mörkret efter sin magiska spegel, vilket jag inte visste att det var just då. Efter att två långa minuter hade passerat hittade han äntligen den och svor av lycka. "Sirius Black, hör du mig?"  
"Vad fasen håller du på med?"  
"Vänta lite Lily, så ska du få se."  
"Du, man kan inte se någonting här inne." Svarade jag spydigt.  
"Tagghorn, varför är allt svart?"  
"_SIRIUS_!" nästan skrek både jag och James i korus.  
"Jag ser ingenting, Taggis. Lust att förklara?"  
"Vi är fast i en städskrubb på fjärde våningen." Förklarade James. "Det är omöjligt att ta sig ut."  
"Jag släpper bara ut dig om det är Lily du delar den med i." Sade Sirius allvarligt. "Annars förtjänar du att sitta där du gör."  
"Kom bara och släpp ut oss!" Bad Lily desperat.  
"Nämen, tjenare Lily! Jag är där på nolltid."

_En halvtimme senare._

"Det är omöjligt, jag får inte upp dörren." Sade Sirius som slutligen gett upp. "Jag kommer snart tillbaka, jag ska leta efter Dumbledore."

[Sirius]

Dumbledore hade inte varit på sitt kontor, och det hade inte Professor McGonagall heller varit (på sitt kontor, inte Dumbledores). Jag skyndade mig tillbaka till Gryffindors sällskapsrum för att se om inte marodörkartan kunde vara till någon hjälp.  
"Vad du ränner fram och tillbaka då!" Konstaterade Haylie där hon satt i skenet från lågorna i brasan, tillsammans med Alice.  
"Har ni sett Remus?" Frågade jag andfått. Tjejerna skakade på huvudet. "Jag letar nämligen efter en… en… skit i vad jag letar i, jag tror han vet var den finns."  
"Nej, vi har inte sett honom." Svarade Alice. "Kanske vi kan hjälpa till med något?"  
"Eh…" Jag tvekade i några få sekunder, men insåg sedan att jag faktiskt inte klarade det här själv. "Jo, det kan ni faktiskt. Jag har glömt något jag håller väldigt kärt i en… skrubb på tredje våningen, den bredvid målningen av Godistanten ni vet. Och jag kan inte öppna den. Det är väldigt viktigt, så vi måste hitta Dumbledore eller McGonagall. Förstått?"

_En halvtimme senare_

"Sirius, vi hittade Dumbledore!" utbrast Alice som fick syn på mig i andra sidan av korridoren, tätt följd av McGonagall.  
"Är det någon som kan förklara för mig vad som händer här egentligen?" Frågade McGonagall en aning irriterat.  
"Du kommer nog snart att märka det." Sade jag trött och ledde dem fram till dörren till skrubben.  
"Så vi ska alltså öppna den här dörren, för att du har glömt något kärt där inne? Var det så?" Frågade Dumbledore välmenande och såg på mig. Jag nickade. "Då så, vad väntar vi på?" Han slog ihop sina händer entusiastiskt och kastade en blick på Professor McGonagall. "Tillsammans?"  
"På tre."

_Tre sekunder senare._

McGonagall flämtade till.  
"Mr Potter, Ms Evans – kan ni förklara varför i Merlins namn ni håller hus här?"  
"Eh…" Lilys kinder blev mörkt röda, och hon kände hur svetten rann för ryggen.  
"Se så, Minerva. Det är snart alla hjärtans dag, låt ungdomarna ha sitt lilla roliga. Ha en fortsatt trevlig kväll, och ett trevligt lov."  
"Lovet börjar faktiskt inte förrän på måndag, professorn." Inflikade jag. Dumbledore skrockade, blinkade till paret i skrubben och tog med sig den chockade McGonagall från brottscenen.  
"Ska James följa med dig hem imorgon, eller vad?" Frågade Haylie leende medan Alice stod och gapade bredvid.  
"Tada!" Sade Lily lite generat och tog tag i James hand i sin, och det var sista gången som de båda strulade i en städskrubb.


	30. Kapitel 29

**Themarauder94: Här är ett kapitel på 4,5 a4 – så ganska långt är det!  
Kul att ni läser – och jätteroligt att läsa era kommentarer. Hoppas på att ni ska tycka om detta kapitel lite extra mycket, haha! Och som vanligt har jag inte läst igenom det eller något innan =)**

Läs och njut! God Jul! 

[Lily]

"Oj, så långsamt den åker!" Utbrast James förvånat när vi hoppat på bussen som skulle ta oss hem till min mamma.  
"Har du aldrig åkt buss förut?" Frågade jag och såg roat på James som stirrade ut genom fönstret. Jag tog av mig vinterjackan och satte mig på den bekvämt jämte honom.  
"Jag har åkt med nattbu-"  
"Det räknas inte." Sade jag snabbt och gav ifrån mig ett skratt.  
"I sådana fall, nej." Svarade han. Han vände sig om, så att vi hade ögonkontakt, och jag förstod att jag hade hans fulla uppmärksamhet igen - det var något med hans blick… något nyfiket...  
Jag kom på mig själv att ha slutat andats i några sekunder - sådant som James blotta närvaro kunde få mig att göra. Jag tog ett djupt andetag. Jag hade lärt mig ett och annat om mig själv sedan det blev _vi_. Jag andades ut. "Lily?"  
"Ja?"  
"Din mamma vet att jag kommer med va?"  
"Var inte dum." log jag. "Jag skulle aldrig våga ta med en pojke hem utan att ha förvarnat henne ordentligt."  
"Bra, men det är lite störande att du definierar mig som en pojke." Sade James retfullt och tog tag i en slinga ur mitt hår. "Om det är inte så att du tänder på det, vilket i och för sig skulle vara ganska störande oavsett."  
"Om fallet så vore", började jag och kämpade emot leendet som envist ville finnas på mina läppar, "så skulle jag nog inte ha valt _dig_." Sade jag.  
"Vad menar du med det?" Frågade han med glimten i ögat. Han visste nämligen mycket väl vad jag menade. Trots hans ringa arton år, var det något väldigt _manligt _över honom.  
Han hade en kropp som en 25åring, och han hade antagligen upplevt mer än vad de flesta människor gjorde under en hel livstid. Det var som om James hade tvingats växa upp alldeles för fort. Men det fanns en pojke i honom som han levde genom att vara Tagghorn – marodören.  
"Du vet precis vad jag menar." Sade jag leende.  
"Det kan inte skada att höras."  
"Jag vill bara inte blåsa upp ditt ego." Han släppte tagit om mitt hår och knöt sin näve.  
"Sten, sax, påse. Om jag vinner så måste du boosta mitt ego i tio minuter, och tvärtom om du vinner." Jag gav ifrån mig en road suck och lutade mig fram för att kyssa honom, men han backade undan.  
"Du är helt knäpp, vet du det?" Jag himlade med ögonen.  
"Sten-"  
"_Sax, påse." _  
"Fan – bäst av tre?" Föreslog jag och tittade menande på James påse som vann över min sten.  
"Bäst av tre." Instämde han.

[James]

"Här ska vi av." Sade Lily och pekade på en hållplats som låg 20 meter ifrån. Hon klädde på sig vinterjackan igen och reste sig upp från sin plats. Bussen stannade in, och snart öppnades dörrarna så att Lily och jag kunde kliva av. Vi möttes av minusgrader och sol, som inte verkade göra någon större skillnad. Våra andetag såg ut som rökmoln i den kalla luften.  
"Fy vad det är kallt…" Huttrade Lily och stoppade in sina händer i fickorna på jackan. Jag tog av mig min halsduk och virade om den kring Lilys hals som gav ifrån sig halvhjärtade protester.  
"Vet du hur mycket jag älskar dig?" Frågade jag henne allvarligt och släppte henne inte med blicken. Det var som om min insida kokade av värme när jag såg på henne. Allt jag kunde tänka på var hennes kropp mot min, hennes doft i min näsa… hennes läppar mot mina…  
"Din tur att berätta för mig, kanske?" Retades hon tillbaka med näsan begravd innanför kragen på jackan.  
"Jag älskar dig." Det kändes alltid lika pirrigt, men naturligt, att säga det. Och så sant. Varje gång jag berättade för henne hände samma sak. En lätt rodnad spreds över hennes kinder, hon blinkade för att sedan möta min blick tills jag blinkade, och så ryckte det i hennes högra mungipa. Alltid samma sak.  
Lily tog upp sin frusna hand ur fickan och räckte efter min.  
"Nu är det dags för dig att träffa mamma." Sade hon och ledde mig över vägen.  
"Är det långt härifrån?" Frågade jag. Hon skakade på huvudet.  
"Nej, det är andra huset till vänster in på den gatan där borta."  
"Jag hoppas verkligen att hon tycker om mig." Sade jag och drog den andra handen genom mitt redan ostyriga hår. Lily höjde skeptiskt på sina ögonbryn.  
"Du är James Potter! Släng på din marodörcharm, och så smälter hon väl direkt." Sade jag retfullt och gav honom en busig blick som han gav svar på.  
"Men du får inte glömma att det är _din _mamma. Jag hoppas verkligen inte att det ska ta tre år för att charma henne."  
"Äsch, hon kommer säkert tycka mer om dig än vad hon tycker om mig." Sade hon. "Och jämfört med Petunias man så skulle till och med Peter antagligen göra bättre intryck. Men i och för sig… Jag har berättat en del om dig… du vet, före jag visste om att du var en dräglig person att vara med."  
"Vi får se hur mycket hon kommer ihåg då." Skrattade jag.  
"Åh, vid Merlins flanellpyjamas… Hon kommer ju att hata dig!" utbrast Lily förfärat och stannade upp.  
"Något jag behöver veta om din mamma då?" Frågade jag. "Som kan vara till hjälp."  
"Försök att undvika prata om Sveriges skolsystem, hon blir så himla upprörd då."  
Jag drog Lily tätt intill mig som såg en aning besvärad ut. Jag kysste henne på näsan och log stort.  
"Jag ska försöka att undvika att föra det på tal."

[Sirius]

"Haylie, varför sitter du där borta för?" Ropade jag ifrån soffan och såg frågande på henne. Hon tittade upp ifrån sin tidning och ryckte på axlarna. "Det är väl onödigt när det finns så mycket plats här. Kom och sätt dig, vettja!"  
"Jag sitter bra här borta ju, om du så gärna vill ha sällskap kan du lika väl sätta dig här." Haylie var inte som alla andra tjejer, tänkte jag för mig själv och log åt hennes envishet. Hon var _cool_.  
Jag reste mig upp ur soffan och vandrade bort mot Haylies hörn av uppehållsrummet där hon satt med ett av de där tjejmagasinen. Jag lade huvudet på sned för att lättare kunna se vad som stod på tidningens framsida.  
"S… ax… lekar… du måste testa." Läste jag förvirrat. "Saxlekar?"  
Haylie höjde ett noppat ögonbryn åt mig.  
"Det finns en saxlek jag gärna testar." Sade hon lugnt.  
"Berätta för mig vad den går ut på."  
"Det går ut på att man har en sax och klipper personen med snyggast hår." Mina händer flög automatiskt upp i mitt välvårdade Siriushår.  
"Du skulle bara våga." Varnade jag henne, men det fanns något lekfullt i mina ögon.  
"Du skrämmer inte mig." sade hon och såg rakt in i dem. Hennes blick brände nästan.  
"Nu när alla andra är med sina familjer så står det två stycken tomma sovsalar..." Började jag påvisande och tog ifrån Haylie sin tidning. "Så kanske vi kan testa någån annan av de där saxlekarna..." Jag gav den en snabb blick, innan den återfann Haylies ögon igen.  
"Ge mig fem minuter."

[Lily]

Jag fumlade efter nycklarna i fickan på jackan, och lyckades snart få fram husnyckeln. Det röda tegelhuset såg precis ut som det alltid hade gjort – och mamma hade till och med tagit ner julbelysningen vid det här laget.  
"Jag får ju inte upp dörren…" Mumlade jag aningens stressat medan jag försökte få in nyckeln i hålet.  
"Lily, andas." Beordrade James mig och tog nyckeln ifrån mig. Jag lyssnade på honom och gjorde vad jag blev tillsagd. Jag drog ett djupt andetag genom näsan. "Bra"; log han och kysste mig ömt. Det var något med honom som fick mig att känna mig lugn. Jag hade ju honom där, oavsett vad som hände. Någon som jag visste alltid skulle fånga mig om jag föll. James stoppade in nyckeln i låset och vred om. Värmen slog mot oss när dörren öppnades, och jag kände hur mina fingrar jublade av lycka. Och trots att jag inte hade varit hemma på över ett halvår, luktade det fortfarande just så; hemma.  
"Vi är här!" Ropade jag i hallen och stängde dörren bakom mig. James ställde in skorna i skohyllan och hängde av sig jackan. Under den bar han en skjorta som skymtade en vit t-shirt. Jag kastade av mig mina ytterkläder och ställde mig sedan snabbt på tå för att ge honom en oskyldig kyss. "Vad som än händer nu, så älskar jag dig." James hann inte ens svara förrän jag snabbt vände mig om för att sedan se min mamma komma nerför trappan.  
"Åh, Lily-gumman!" Hon sprang de sista trappstegen och kramade sedan om mig hårt. "Vad jag har saknat dig."  
"Jag har saknat dig med." Hon släppte taget och granskade sedan min pojkvän uppifrån och ner med ett brett flin.  
"Så det är du som är den berömde James Potter." Sade hon och sträckte fram sin hand. "Jag är Lilys mamma, Grace."  
"Tack för att jag har fått komma hit nu över lovet." Sade han glatt. "Med tanke på Lilys tidigare omnämnanden." Han gav mig en retsam blick. Jag knuffade till honom lätt i sidan.  
"Du måste berätta allt om hur du lyckades vinna den här tjejens hjärta, för det ska jag säga dig – hon är envis." Berättade hon. "Slå er ner i vardagsrummet så länge, så kommer jag med te."

"Jag sade ju att hon skulle älska dig." Sade jag när jag stängt sovrumsdörren bakom mig. Ett leende spred sig på James läppar medan han såg sig om i mitt rum.  
"Är du säker på att du sade det?" Jag svarade inte, utan gav honom bara en grimas tillbaka.  
"Har du tagit dessa bilder?" Han pekade på fotoväggen över sängen på de stilla bilderna.  
Jag nickade.  
"Jag fotade mycket förra sommaren." Berättade jag och satte mig på sängkanten. "Alice och Haylie var här på besök också."  
"Jag ser det. Wow, du är bra." Han lät imponerad. "Vem är det?"  
"Min syster." Svarade jag honom kort. "I somras, på bröllopsdagen."  
"Ni är inte särskilt lika." Påpekade James och granskade bilden.  
"Direkt efter att fotot togs bad hon mig att gå och inte fortsätta förstöra hennes dag." Sade jag och försökte verka oberörd, men sanningen var den att det sved. Hur mycket jag än vred och vände på det så skulle Petunia alltid vara min syster. Och jag älskade henne.  
"Låt inte henne förstöra dig, Lily." Sade han allvarligt och satte sig bredvid mig i sängen. Han lade armen runt min axel och fick tag i min hand som passade så bra i hans. Han kysste mig i ögonvrån. "Förstår du vilken underbar syster du är som aldrig ger upp hoppet om henne?"  
"Jag hatar att jag älskar henne." Sade jag i en knappt hörbar viskning, men James hörde. Jag kände hur hjärtat bultade hårdare i bröstkorgen, och hur några få tårar brände bakom ögonlocken.  
"Det är därför jag älskar dig." Log han och drog upp mig i hans famn. Han smekte undan mitt hår från ansiktet med sin tumme och såg på mig med sina hasselnötsbruna ögon. Jag hade svårt att fokusera. James ögon hade den effekten på mig; fick allting att börja snurra i huvudet, och fick fjärilarna i magen att vakna till liv. "Du ger aldrig upp kärleken – det är den starkaste magin av alla. Fan vad du är vacker, Lily." Fjärilarna löpte amok.  
"Du är inte så dum du heller." Sade jag och försökte komma ihåg att andas.  
"Ja, jag är ju inte din typ – så jag måste ju kämpa lite extra." Retades han.  
"Ja, nej… Jag tänder ju inte på snygga killar." Sade jag ursäktande. James reste på sig och ställde sig upp framför mig.  
"Vilken tur", han knäppte upp skjortan snabbt och slängde den på stolen vid skrivbordet. "Då borde inte det här störa dig." Och så åkte T-shirten av och avslöjade James vältränade överkropp som gömt sig där under en alldeles för lång tid. Han drog en hand genom det ostyriga håret och tog av sig glasögonen. "Jag kan koncentrera mig mycket bättre när jag inte ser hur snygg du är."  
"Du säger det va", sade jag som iakttog James kropp. Jag lade mig på mage i sängen och lät hakan vila över mina händer.  
"Inte det minsta din typ?" Frågade James och höjde på ögonbrynen. Jag skakade på huvudet.  
"Du får försöka bättre." Han gav ifrån sig en suck och skakade på huvudet.  
"Min flickvän är alldeles för bra för mig." Och så åkte skärpet av.  
Det knackade på dörren. James ryckte åt sig T-shirten och satte lugnt på sig den.  
"Kom in." Skrattade jag. Mamma klev in i rummet som först såg på James som precis drog tröjan över huvudet, och sen på mig.  
"Det har varit ganska mycket för oss alla idag, och jag funderar på om vi skulle beställa pizza?"  
"Låter bra, James behöver få lite fett på kroppen." Flinade jag.  
"Ska du ha det du brukar, gumman?"  
"Ja, vad vill du ha James?"  
"Vad är en pizza?"

[Sirius]

"Fan vad bra vi är tillsammans." Sade jag lyckligt och lade mig tillrätta bredvid Haylie. "Du, Hay-" Jag vände mig om så jag kunde se henne i ögonen. "Vad gör du imorgon?" Hon gav ifrån sig ett skratt. "Jag vet inte vad som är roligt med den frågan, men jag tänkte i alla fall – eftersom att det bara är du och jag – om du kanske ville följa med mig till Hogsmeade på typ en… dejt eller något."  
"En dejt?" Hon såg skeptiskt på mig.  
"Ja, jag menar… jag gillar ju dig."  
Haylie ville inte visa hur lycklig hon blev av mina ord, men jag såg det allt där i hennes ögon. 


	31. Kapitel 30

**Themarauder94; **Hej alla ni som läser! Jag får fortfarande nya läsare, vilket är jätteroligt. Jag önskar jag hade mer tid till att skriva, och framför allt – läsa igenom det. Ibland förvånas jag själv över hur jag kastat om bokstäver och meningar. Jag tänker mest för er skull, eftersom att ni förtjänar det bästa. Men det bästa med er är att ni förstår! Jag hoppas att ni ska gilla detta kapitel, och kommentera det (gärna det som är bra, kritik är också välkommet – men detta skrivs endast för att det är roligt, så vi kan försöka att hålla oss positiva!). Som ni märker är det väldigt ojämn nivå på uppdaterandet, men jag lovar att uppdatera er om jag någonsin bestämmer mig för att avsluta denna fanfiction. Men som det ser ut nu, så lever den vidare ett tag till!****

Ps. Jag tog ett beslut om att Lily faktiskt inte var oskuld. Jag har nog oftast gett Lily det intrycket att hon var det, och vet att jag en gång skrivit typ "att James händer var någonstans inga händer någonsin varit på Lily innan-" hehe, men ja. Jag kände att Lily är kanske lite mer den pryda tjejen, men samtidigt ingen nunna. Hon är självständig, säker på sig själv etc. Jag tyckte helt enkelt att det passade hennes karaktär bättre. Hon behöver ju inte vara allt för undergiven liksom!****

Kapitel 30

[Lily]

"… glöm inte att köpa läsk också-" Skyndade jag att säga innan min mor hann lägga på luren.  
James hade insisterat att följa med henne och hämta pizzorna, så jag var ensam kvar i huset. Jag var säker på att James skulle lyckas komma på alldeles för många dumma saker att säga om mig till min mamma. Och vem visste vilka historier hon hade på lager, speciellt nu när jag inte var där för att hindra dem. Samtidigt gillade jag tanken på att hon och James fick lite egen tid att lära känna varandra. Vi hade inte varit ett par längre än två veckor, men ändå trodde jag att detta kunde vara den rätte – vilket egentligen var emot alla mina principer. Visst trodde jag på stor kärlek, men efter två veckor? Detta var å andra sidan inte vem som helst. Det var inte min senaste sommarromans John, utan det var James.  
Jag såg på klockan. De hade bara varit borta i fem minuter, men det kändes som att tiden stod still. Nervositeten tumlade runt i min mage. Dels för att min mamma var ensam med min första riktiga pojkvän, men även för att jag kunde ana vad som skulle hända framåt kvällen. James och jag hade aldrig riktigt diskuterat sex, snarare bara hans sexliv än vårt, och trots att jag inte var oskuld så var sex med James något som fick mig att känna mig lika erfaren som en sten. Hans sexliv hade varit allt annat än privat. Alla diskuterade det, och det verkade vara ett ämne som aldrig svalnade på Hogwarts. Men jag visste vad jag ville. Jag ville ha honom, hela honom, och jag ville att James skulle veta att jag var "all in". Jag tjänade ingenting på att vara svartsjuk på hans före detta tjejer och engångsligg, eller ha prestationsångest. Jag visste ju vem han var, och lika viktigt – han visste vem jag var. Och med tanke på alla de stunder jag och James spenderat i Hogwarts städskrubbar och tomma klassrum, så kunde inte steget längre vara så mycket sämre.  
Jag stängde dörren om mig till mitt rum. Jag kikade ner under tröjan för att se vilken bh jag hade på mig. En svart i spets. Det skulle duga, tänkte jag tyst för mig själv och såg till min förtjusning att jag hade matchande trosor på mig (jag brukade inte välja mina underkläder med så stor omsorg på morgnarna).

[James] 

"Lily hälsar att vi ska köpa med oss dricka också." Sade Mrs Evans när hon kom tillbaka från telefonkiosken. "Så vad var det vi sade nyss? Jo, just det. Framtidsplaner."  
"Ja, sådana har man haft många." Sade jag, och mindes hur jag varit fast bestämd att bli skogsvaktare på Hogwarts tillsammans med Hagrid efter att ha fått följa med min mor till Hogwarts en gång vid sju års ålder. "Jag brukade vilja bli auror – de är anställda hos trolldomsministeriet och jagar onda trollkarlar bland annat."  
"Som poliser?" Frågade Mrs Evans intresserat. Jag nickade.  
"Ja, det kan man säga. Jag har alltid velat göra någon nytta, och haft svårt att bara sitta på händerna och titta på. Men nu är jag inte riktigt lika säker längre… Jag vill fortfarande göra någon nytta, men sedan jag insåg att Lily och jag kanske varar för … – jag vet att det låter löjligt, men jag tror verkligen på oss… och jag kan se oss bilda en familj i framtiden och så… I och med det inser jag att jag vill finnas där för dem. Jag vill inte att de ska behöva oroa sig varje dag om jag kommer att komma hem levande eller inte. Min pappa var en auror, och jag var verkligen så stolt över honom, men jag kan inte riskera det för min familj."  
Mrs Evans grep tag i min hand och höll den hårt.  
"Jag har aldrig sett min dotter skina upp på det sättet som när hon ser på dig, eller när du bara ger henne ett leende. Du inser inte hur lycklig det gör mig att veta att Lily har dig."

[Lily]

Jag hörde bilen parkera utanför huset. Jag skyndade mig mot ytterdörren där jag mötte James som kysste mig innan jag ens hade hunnit få fram ett andetag, som om han inte haft något annat i tankarna. Han höll pizzorna i ena handen, och mig med den andra.  
"Jag har saknat dig." Mumlade han mot mina läppar. Jag kände hur mungiporna gled isär. Hur kunde detta ens vara den James jag så länge föraktat?  
"Du luktar pizza." Flinade jag och tog pizzorna för att lägga upp dem i det dukade tv-rummet.

"Jag ska se till att Ralf lär sig att laga sådana här." Sade James till mig och tog ännu en pizza-slice. Pizza hade förvandlat min pojkvän till ett litet barn på julafton.  
"Är det din mammas nya…?" Började Mrs Evans försiktigt och såg frågande på honom. Jag satte pizzan i halsen, vilket hindrade mig från att skratta högt. Jag skakade häftigt på huvudet samtidigt som James dunkade mig lätt på ryggen.  
"Tack-" andades jag, och lutade mig sedan tillbaka i soffan. "Nej, mamma. Ralf är familjen Potters husalf."  
"Jaha!" Sade Mrs Evans generat och skrattade åt sitt misstag. "En husalf… En sådan borde vi skaffa, Lily."  
"Det hade ju Petunia gillat." Sade jag spydigt och roades åt tanken. "Kommer Petunia förresten?" Jag såg direkt på min mammas blick att min syster inte hade haft den ringaste tanke på att komma hit.  
"Lil-"  
"Det är lugnt, mamma." Sade jag snabbt. "Jag menar det." Och till min förvåning, gjorde jag det. Jag hade James där, och jag kunde se hur min mamma nästan älskade honom. När jag hade honom, så behövde jag inte mycket annat.  
"Jag tycker i alla fall att det är jätteroligt att du tog med dig James hit. Du är absolut ingenting i närheten av det Lily har berättat." Log Mrs Evans.  
"_Mamma!_"  
"Vad är det egentligen hon har sagt om mig?" Frågade James och satte sin stora hand över min mun.  
"_Bajes…"_ fick jag fram i ett försök att säga James. Han låtsades inte om mig utan såg nyfiket på min mor. Och så berättade hon, utförligt och målande. Jag skulle allt få sota för detta senare…

Det var inte så att James inte redan visste allt min mamma tidigare under kvällen berättat för honom. Jag hade gjort det väldigt klart för honom att jag hatade honom, och att han var världens mest uppblåsta idiot. Av någon konstig anledning dock, var jag rädd för att se James i ögonen efter detta. Jag var rädd att detta verkligen skulle ha sårat honom. Det var en sak när jag sade allt det där till honom, men när det kom från min egen mamma… Att jag varit så barnslig, och respektlös, och sagt all den här skiten till min mamma – någon som inte alls hade med honom att göra. Inte på den tiden i alla fall.  
Jag kunde se i ögonvrån hur James försökte fånga min blick när vi borstade tänderna. Jag borstade mina fortare än någonsin för att sedan skynda tillbaka i mitt rum, för att slippa den gnagande känslan i magen jag hade när jag såg honom. Varför hade jag varit en sådan idiot? Vem var jag egentligen?  
"Lily-" James hann inte säga mer förrän jag slängde mig runt hans hals, det första jag gjorde när han stigit in i rummet. Jag borrade in näsan i hans nacke, och drog in hans doft.  
"Förlåt!"  
"Vad är det som händer här egentligen?" James såg oförstående på mig och placerade en kyss mellan mina ögon. Han lade sina armar runt mig och strök lugnade sin ena hand över ryggen.  
"Jag var så fruktansvärt småsint när det kom till dig. Så omogen och- åh, jag skäms så himla mycket. Förlåt!" Jag såg ett leende spridas på James läppar. Jag kände mig provocerad.  
"Detta är inte kul." Sade jag allvarligt.  
"Lily-"  
"Allvarligt James."  
"Det gjorde jätteont då, Lily. Att hon, som jag så mycket gott i, bara kunde se ont i mig. Men nu-" han stannade upp, såg på mig och drog undan en slinga ur mitt ansikte. "Vi är snart vuxna. Det där är inte vi längre. Det är du och jag nu. _Nu,_ det vill säga. Det enda som räknas." Jag flätade samman mina fingrar med hans och tittade på våra händer som passade så perfekt ihop.  
"Förlåt." viskade jag. Jag ruskade lätt på huvudet och gav ifrån mig en suck. "Varför såg jag aldrig _dig_?"  
"Antagligen för att det aldrig skulle ha blivit en lika bra kärlekshistoria." Sade han leende. Jag tittade upp, rakt in i hans rådjursögon och kände hur blodet rusade genom kroppen. Långsamt strök han baksidan av sin hand över min kind. Jag rös till vid beröringen, och kände hur jag plötsligt fick något svårare med andningen.  
"James, om inte du kysser mig snart s-"  
Och med ens omslöt hans läppar mina. Jag besvarade kyssen, och kände hur hans läppar nästan brände mot mina. Kyssarna djupnade och blev allt mer intensiva. Jag kände hans händer löpa under tröjan över min bara hud. Jag ville ha James. Här och nu.  
Tack vare all träning i Hogwarts städskrubbar (jag skulle komma ihåg att tacka någon för detta senare), hade jag blivit riktigt snabb på att knäppa upp James skjortor. Han kastade sedan av sig den och slängde den över sovrumsgolvet. Jag lät mina händer söka längs hans sidor under hans T-shirt. Hans kropp var het under mina svala händer. Jag tog tag i tröjkanten på hans T-shirt och klädde snart av honom den, och lät den göra skjortan sällskap på golvet. James skyndade sig av med sina glasögon som han ouppmärksamt kastade, som tur var, landade mjukt. Han drog upp mig i sin famn, mina ben som klängde sig fast runt hans kropp. Mina läppar sökte hans igen, med ena handen i hans ostyriga hår, och den andra över hans rygg. Hans händer letade över min kropp, och snart kände jag hur han hittade tröjans kant. Han drog den sakta längs med mina sidor, tills han sedan drog den över huvudet. Han föste undan det röda håret ur mitt ansikte, och kysste mig mjukt. Jag kände hur hans läppar spändes mot mina, och jag visste att han log. Han bar mig mot sängen, och lät mig sedan falla mjukt i den. Jag såg nervöst upp i James glittrande hasselnötsbruna ögon som inte längre doldes bakom glasögonen. Jag var fullständigt, helt fångad.  
"Jag älskar dig, Lily." Mumlade han mot mina läppar. Jag såg hur hans bröstkorg rörde sig snabbt där han låg lutad över mig, och höll upp sig själv med sina armar.  
"Jag älskar dig också, James." Och så omslöt hans armar mig, och jag kände hans kropp tätt intill min.


	32. Kapitel 31

**Themarauder94: **Här kommer ännu ett kapitel! Har inte hunnit få så mycket respons på förra, så kommentera gärna båda. När jag ser att ni kommenterar känns det roligare att skriva! Jag har redan påbörjat nästa kapitel (har lite flow, haha). 

[James]

Det första jag kände när jag vaknade var Lilys kropp mot min, hennes hud mot mina läppar, och doften av hennes hår. Hon andades tungt där hon låg i min famn, iförd min T-shirt som satt så mycket bättre på henne än på mig. Jag log lyckligt och lät fingertopparna stryka över hennes arm i olika mönster. Hon blev bara vackrare och vackrare för var sekund som gick.  
Om någon hade berättat för mig ett år tidigare att jag skulle ligga här med kvinnan i mina drömmar, som för så länge sedan ockuperat mina tankar, skulle jag antagligen trott att det varit något brutalt skämt. Detta var dock ett av mina hittills mest uppriktiga ögonblick i mitt nästan artonåriga liv. Människor fick tro att vi var galna, men jag hade hittat det som så många sökte. Mitt livs kärlek - och jag skulle aldrig släppa taget.

[Lily]

Jag kände James andedräkt kittla mig i nacken, de stora armarna som låg beskyddande runt min kropp och hans fingertoppar som strök lätt över min arm. Jag tog ett djupt andetag; kudden luktade James. Blotta tanken på att få vakna upp så här med mannen som stulit allt mitt sunda förnuft, och ersatt det med fjärilar och ännu mer kärlek, fick de där fjärilarna som jag så ofta talar om att vakna till liv. Trött rullade jag över på rygg, och såg sömndrucket upp i James ansikte som iakttog mig där jag låg. Han föste undan håret från mitt ansikte och placerade en kyss ovanpå mina läppar. Jag hann inte ens skänka en tanke på min morgonandedräkt.  
"God morgon älskling." Mumlade James mot min tinning och drog min kropp tätt intill sin.  
"God morgon." kraxade jag hest. Jag var ovan att se honom på det här viset, utan glasögon, och håret som var rufsigare än vanligt. Till och med nu såg han oerhört sexig ut, kanske sexigare än någonsin rentutav. Jag kysste honom ömt, och han var inte sen att besvara. Snart undersökte hans läppar min hals, och hans händer hade letat sig fram under T-shirten. Efter några heta minuter lyckades James slita sig från mina läppar. Han höll uppe sin överkopp med sina armar, och såg på mig. Hans ögon gnistrade.  
"Glad alla hjärtans dag, Lily."

[Haylie]

Sirius var utan tvekan Hogwarts snyggaste kille; hans perfekta mörka lockar, den genomborrande blicken, det bländande leendet och en kropp som kunde ha tillhört en grekisk guds. Han var killen alla tjejer trånade efter, om inte någon av de andra marodörerna föll de bättre i smaken (vilket jag hade svårt att förstå). Han var inte bara utseendemässigt perfekt, hans fysiska prestationer… Jag hann inte ens avsluta den tanken förrän mina kinder blivit mörkt röda.  
Sirius var ständigt oinbjuden i mitt huvud. Han var som en efterhängsen hund som följde efter mig vart jag än gick, men som alla hundar räckte det med en blick – och jag var hans. Jag tänkte dock aldrig någonsin, under några omständigheter, visa honom hur mycket makt han egentligen hade över mig. Åh, nej. Så roligt skulle han inte få ha. Vårt icke-existerande-förhållande som vi hade nu var nästintill perfekt. Ingen av oss höll i kopplet, inga känslor inblandade som gjorde saker och ting komplicerade, utan bara sex. Ändå var jag inte riktigt nöjd med vår situation. Så vad mer kunde jag tänkas vilja ha? Vår vänskap utöver det fysiska var kanske inte felfri; han jämnt skulle retas, skulle aldrig ha fel… men med bara ett leende kunde han få mig att enkelt börja skratta. Med Sirius hade man helt enkelt aldrig tråkigt.  
"Hay, skynda!" Ropade han från änden av trappan där han stod och väntade på mig nere i uppehållsrummet. Det var dags för Hogsmeadeutflykt, och Sirius hade bjudit ut på mig på en dejt (jag undrade om han var medveten om att det var alla hjärtans dag). Jag kastade en sista blick mot min spegelbild och konstaterade att jag var snygg.  
"Har du speglat klart, snygging?" Frågade Sirius när jag kom ner i uppehållsrummet och avfyrade ett av sina kända tilldragande leenden. Jag himlade med ögonen och gav honom en lätt knuff i sidan.  
"Kom med nu, Casanova." Suckade jag och grep tag i hans ärm. Han höjde ett ögonbryn och såg förvånat på mig. Ett leende dök plötsligt upp i Sirius ansikte, och det var något alldeles _för nöjt _över det – och det oroade mig.  
"Vad?"  
"Inget", sade han oskyldigt och placerade min hand i sin. Jag gav våra sammanflätande händer en menande blick, men han ignorerade den. "Är du redo för ditt livs bästa dejt? En dejt med Sirius Black!"  
"Om det är en dejt med dig, så har jag väl redan gått på minst 20?" Svarade jag kvickt. "5 minuter i städskrubben med dig är väl standard?"  
"Och jag ska se till att den här blir den bästa. Jag ska till och med hålla upp dörren för dig."  
"Åh, vad du är romantisk." Sade jag sarkastiskt och blinkade med ögonfransarna. Sirius stannade upp vid porträtthålet som svängde upp.  
"Damerna först."

[Lily]

Jag klev ur duschen och virade snabbt en handduk kring min kropp. Duschen hade varit så varm och välbehövlig, men nu uppstod gåshud över mina bara armar. Jag gjorde mig i ordning för den här dagen, som skulle spenderas till fullo med (mitt hjärta hoppade över ett slag) James. Jag ville vara fräsch för hans skull, även om han insisterat på att jag skulle behålla frisyren som jag vaknat upp med… Någonstans inom mig visste jag att den här alla hjärtans dag skulle bli betydligt bättre än förra årets…

_**Alla hjärtans dag – förra året**___

"Sev, jag är ledsen, men jag kan inte följa med dig till Hogsmeade." Sade Lily besvärat. Severus såg inte vidare nöjd ut över svaret han hade fått, och snörpte på munnen. "Jag har 38 graders feber, och jag har redan tvingats ställa in dubbeldejten med Alice, Robert och Henry."  
"Då stannar jag med dig." Svarade han snabbt.  
"Sev-" Lily gav honom en menande blick, men han vek undan för den. "Det är inte mitt fel att Narcissa dumpade dig."  
"Vems fel är det då?" Morrade han, gömd bakom en mörk, stripig lugg.  
"Har du någonsin funderat över ditt eget beteende? Du måste sluta skylla på alla andra." Lily höjde rösten, vilket hon sällan gjorde (om det inte var Potter hon bråkade med – killen som lyckats locka fram hennes hemliga eldiga temperament).  
"Hur… hur… vågar du!" Spottade han fram. De svarta ögonen smalnade, och hans bleka kinder blev blossande röda.  
"Tänk på vad du säger nu, Severus. Jag bryr mig väldigt mycket om dig, och hoppas innerligt att du inte förstör det här igen."  
Han svalde.  
Det tog några sekunder för Severus att samla sig. Lily väntade tålmodigt på honom och tog sedan tag i hans kalla hand. Han ryckte till vid hennes beröring. Hennes hud var skållhet. "Jag finns alltid här för dig, det vet du, men det kan inte bli som förut." Han öppnade munnen för att säga något, men Lily avvärjde honom. "Du har gjort ditt val, och du valde bort vår vänskap."  
"Kan jag få göra dig sällskap här på slottet, då?" Frågade han och slängde en nervös blick åt Lilys håll. Hon skakade på huvudet.  
"Jag mår verkligen inte bra, och ska jag vara ärlig tror jag att det är bäst att-"  
"Jag förstår." Svarade han snäsigt och reste sig hastigt upp.  
"Sev…"

Efter att James hade insett att Lily absolut inte under några omständigheter tänkte följa med honom varken till Hogsmeade, eller ens Paris om han så erbjöd, hade han gett upp (för veckan). De flesta tjejer var dock redan upptagna, och resterande marodörer hade lyckats bli tagna för den hjärtliga dagen. Detta var anledningen till varför han hånglade med Sirius ex i en av städskrubbarna på fjärde våningen på självaste alla hjärtans dag. Lily var som bortblåst ur hans tankar. För en stund i alla fall.  
James hatade sig själv lite eftersom han visste att han snart skulle behöva dumpa henne (vilket hon redan blivit mindre än ett dygn tidigare), samtidigt var han säker på att hur han än gjorde det, skulle det antagligen vara 100 gånger mer smakfullt än hur Sirius gjort det.

"Alice, Henry är verkligen inte min typ." Klagade Haylie när Robert och Henry gått till baren för att beställa honungsöl till dem.  
"Jag vet, Hay, men när Lily inte kunde så-"  
"Jag fattar, jag fattar." Sade hon och log.  
"Tror du att han gillar mig?" Alice lutade sig över bordet och talade lågmält, så att hennes dejt inte skulle råka höra något. Haylie gav ifrån sig en fnissning och nickade. "Därför jag tror verkligen att jag gillar honom."  
"Har du gett upp Remus så fort?"  
"Vad menar du med det?" Alice såg oförstående på sin bästis.  
"Du kan inte hålla något hemligt för mig och Lils. Vi har allt sett hur du slänger blickar åt honom i korridoren." Flinade Haylie. "Men rätta oss om vi har fel, vilket vi i och för sig inte har."  
"Även _om _det var delvis sant, så gillar jag verkligen Robert-"  
"Det tvivlar jag inte på."  
"- och så verkar Remus på G med henne i Hufflepuff."  
"Det är bara för att han inte ens våga titta åt en sådan snygging som du."  
"Två honungsöl till damerna." Dejterna var tillbaka. Haylie gav ifrån sig en lätt suck, medan Alice leende tog emot drycken ("Tack.").  
"Han där i ert elevhem verkar visst ha skaffat två dejter." Berättade Henry och pekade över axeln mot soffan som var ockuperad av ingen mindre än Sirius Black. Haylie hade mycket hellre gjort sällskap med dem, som Sirius tredje dejt, än att sitta här med Henry. Han var torr utan någon som helst charm.  
"_Han där i ert elevhem-"_ citerade Haylie och skrattade. "Som om du inte vet vad han heter."  
"_Hay…_"

James hade tröttnat allt för snabbt på Sirius ex, och tvingats avsluta deras "dejt" alldeles för tidigt. Av någon anledning lyckades alltid en viss rödhätta hitta sin väg tillbaka i hans huvud. Kunde hon inte bara lämna honom ifred? Vad var poängen att vara hopplöst förälskad i någon, när personen ifråga inte ens tålde åsynen av en? James tyckte att det var slöseri med kärlek. Han hade flera gånger försökt släppa sina känslor för Lily, men aldrig riktigt lyckats. Visst hade han haft åtskilliga flickväner i försöken att komma över henne, och det funkade tills han såg henne igen. Hon var slående vacker.  
"_Väx upp, Severus!"  
_James stannade upp. Det var inte mycket som kunde distrahera hans tankar på Lily, förutom distraktionen i egen hög person, kanske. Han såg Lily sitta lutad mot slottsväggen, blicken riktad mot Snape som skyndade sig ifrån scenen. Hon begravde det bleka ansiktet i sina händer, och James kände hur det smärtade i hjärtat vid åsynen av henne. Lily kanske hatade honom, men det spelade ingen roll. Han hade aldrig berättat för någon varför han var kär i Lily, mer än det uppenbara såklart, inte ens till Sirius. En dag, om hon kanske älskade honom lika mycket som han älskade henne, skulle endast hon få veta.  
"Vad glor du på, Potter." Frågade hon trött. Hennes gröna ögon såg matt på honom. James gick fram till henne och räckte henne sin hand. Motvilligt tog hon den, och han hjälpte henne upp på fötter. "Försöker du samla bonuspoäng, eller?" Han ignorerade henne och strök hennes heta kind.  
"Glad alla hjärtans dag, Lily." 


	33. Kapitel 32

**Themarauder94: Här kommer ett till kapitel! Vad roligt att så många av er uppskattade flashbacken. Var lite osäker på hur den skulle tas emot av mina läsare, men det var riktigt positivt! Här kommer ett till. Kommentera jättegärna, och berätta vad ni vill ha mer av etc.**

Kram!

Kapitel 32

[Alice]

"Pappa, det är Alices tur att diska!" utbrast Abigail upprört och pekade ett fult finger mot mig.  
"Snälla Alice…"  
Jag gav ifrån mig en djup suck, och himlade med ögonen.  
"Om ni tjatar så-" Jag tog upp trollstaven ur jeansfickan och viftade lite lätt med den. Det var som om disken väcktes till liv, vilka glatt sedan hoppade ner i diskhon och tvättade sig själva. Jag hade umgåtts alldeles för mycket med Haylie.  
"Det där är så coolt." Abigail hatade att erkänna det, men att se disken flyga framför hennes ögon fick henne att inte kunna låta bli. När hon hade fyllt 11 var det en oerhörd besvikelse att inte få det efterlängtade Hogwartsbrevet, som jag hade fått tre år tidigare. Hon gjorde dock sitt allra bästa att inte vara avundsjuk, även om det var en inre kamp när jag var hemma över loven. Men oavsett, så var vi systrar – och vi älskade varandra.  
Jämfört med mina vänners komplicerade familjer, så var min enkel. Mamma, pappa, storebror Phillip, jag och Abigail.  
Mamma var den som bar den magiska genen, och var alltså själv häxa (ändock inte särskilt aktiv). Hon hade träffat pappa, som var mugglare, i 25årsåldern. De brukade ofta berätta den långdragna historien om hur mamma hade (som på den tiden dejtade Thomas Fletcher; snygg, rik trollkarl som gått i Ravenclaw) blivit som förtrollad av _denna enkla man_ – pappa. Historien räckte så, tyckte jag, men min mamma bredde gärna på detaljer. För att inte tala om pappa som mer än gärna berättade hur han vunnit mammas hjärta, eller snarare vunnit över denne Fletcher. De tog varje tillfälle att berätta den, och alla hjärtans dag, var enligt dem, den perfekta högtiden.  
Gårdagen hade spenderats tillsammans med familjen. Phillip hade hälsat på, som numera bodde i Brighton tillsammans med sin fästmö. Förra året på alla hjärtans dag hade jag gått på en dubbeldejt. Robert, min dejt, och jag hade bara några veckor senare blivit ett par och hållit ihop tills sommarens start. Jag mindes dagen vi hade gjort slut allt för väl. Jag, Lily och Haylie hade legat på stranden av sjön och solat våra försommarbleka kroppar, och marodörerna hade just vid detta tillfälle valt att bada. När Remus slitit av sin vita skjorta och blottat sin starka överkropp, så fattade jag beslutet i huvudet. Jag kunde inte ersätta min attraktion till Remus Lupin.

[Lily]

När vi väl var tillbaka innanför slottets murar hade allting ändrats. Min och James relationsstatus hade spridit sig likt en löpeld över skolan, och ingen hade lyckats undgå det.  
Jag kände mig löjlig hur jag bara för någon vecka sedan gått runt, rädd för vad andra skulle tycka och tänka. De fick skvallra så gott de ville. Det var väl roligt att tjejerna hade fått något nytt att skvallra om på tjejtoaletterna? Och det var ju faktiskt inte så att James hade blivit tillsammans med någon himla nunna, även om jag allt mer började sluta tvivla på vad James kunde åstadkomma med den charmen. Det var ju bara jag. Lily Evans. Nej, de fick allt säga precis vad de ville och ha sitt roliga. Så fick jag ha mitt (vilket jag definitivt hade).  
Jag hade ännu inte träffat på mina bästa vänner, vilket jag för stunden var lättad över, som jag lämnat förgående vecka med den stora nyheten. De hade kommit på oss i städskrubben som så olägligt låst in oss. Jag var djupt tacksam över Sirius och James hemliga speglar, och hade lovat Sirius en motorcykel som examenspresent. James hade tyckt att det var att ta i lite, men jag hade en känsla att en motorcykel var något hans bästa vän verkligen kunde behöva (och så visste jag att Haylie gillade killar med motorcyklar, inte för att jag någonsin skulle få för mig att lägga mig i deras relation). Deras speglar hade dock fått mig att undra hur många fler hemligheter de kunde tänkas hålla från mig, men innan fler hemligheter avslöjades var det dags för trollformellära där Haylie och Alice väntade på mig.  
"_Muffliato_", mumlade jag så ingen skulle råka avlyssna vår konversation. Det var Snape som hade lärt mig den användbara formeln, som vi allt för ofta använde, under vårt femte år.  
"Hur länge har det här pågått?" Frågade Haylie sakligt. Jag gav kudden, som vi turades om att förtrolla, vidare till Alice som motvilligt tog emot den.  
"Som om ni två inte redan har lyckats lurka ut allt?" Sade jag misstroget och flinade. "Och säkert skrivit en halvfärdig roman om det." Mina vänner satt tysta och sneglade på varandra. "_Hay… Alice_…"  
"Det är mer vad man kallar en… kort novell?" Sade Haylie snabbt.  
"Och ingenting är baserat på konkret fakta, utan snarare rykten och förhoppningar."  
"Sirius gav oss idén!" Skyllde tjejerna ifrån sig.  
"Varför skriver ni en kortnovell om mitt kärleksliv, när era är minst lika intressanta? Haylie, du playar skolans player!"  
"Men det är mycket svårare att se våra röriga liv objektivt." Sade Alice menande.  
"Och så hör man inte om dem på toaletterna."  
"Där har ni kanske en poäng." Skrattade jag, och suckade åt denna överdrivna hysteri. "Så vad har ni döpt denna novell till? Ni vet, jag kommer att vilja läsa den."  
"Har du någonsin varit kär." Sade Haylie. Jag höjde ett ögonbryn.  
"Det var-"  
"Sirius idé?" Fyllde jag i. Båda nickade.  
"Hur går det för er flickor?" Flitwick hade kommit till vår grupp för att se oss demonstrera med kudden som Alice istället bara kramade hårt. Generat släppte hon den.  
"Bra, professorn..." Skyndade jag mig att säga. Den lille professorn såg misstroget på oss. "Tills du kom." Lade jag till och log övertalande. Jag hade spenderat alldeles för mycket tid med James och Sirius.

"Vi har inte varit hos Hagrid på evigheter." Klagade jag och såg vädjande mot mina väninnor. "Och nu när snön smält bort är det ju inga problem heller."  
Jag lyckades övertala dem efter 5 minuter av kreativa förslag och anledningar, och de kunde inte göra annat än att ge efter.  
Förra året hade jag spenderat mycket tid hos Hagrid, när såklart inte James hade varit där, som av någon anledning också ofta kom dit med resterande marodörer. Hagrid kom alltid med ganska dåliga råd, men han gav alltid människor värme i deras hjärtan.  
"Lils, Hay, Al?" Hagrids ögon sken upp när han såg Gryffindortrion och drog in oss i en benknäckande kram.  
"_Hagrid…" _Haylie kippade efter andan_. _Aningen generad, släppte han taget om oss, och mumlade något ursäktande.  
"Hur är det, Hagrid?" frågade Alice och slog sig ner kring det runda bordet. Han dukade fram sina stora, prickiga koppar och hällde snart upp varmt tevatten till oss allihop.  
"Jag e verkligen lättad nu när snön har smält bort. Det har vatt nå'ra bråkstakar som jämnt och ständigt förstört stigarna jag plogat. Grönt eller jordgubbs-te?"  
"Jordgubbs."  
"Har du hört nyheten?" Frågade Alice exalterat, som bara längtat att få ta upp ämnet igen.  
"Jag har hört ett å annat, men inge' av det lät sannolikt. Skulle Lily här ha blivi' påkommen av rektorn själv i en städskrubb tillsammans med… James?" Ingen sade något, utan tittade bara skyldigt på varandra. Hagrid flämtade. "Lily och James?! Det här tåls att lyssna på."  
"Mina snart kanske före detta vänner har skrivit en novell." Berättade jag för honom.  
"Det kan jag tänka mig." Skrockade han och förde koppen till munnen. Han smuttade försiktigt på teet, och märkte inte hur drycken vätte ner hans yviga skägg.  
"Så när blev ni ett par egentligen? Gick ni på en dejt? Kysstes ni?" Frågade tjejerna i mun på varandra. Jag tog ett djupt andetag, och kunde inte hjälpa leendet som uppenbarade sig på mina läppar. Min och James första kyss.  
Jag började från början, och fick ibland släppa in Haylie och Alice, som verkade veta mer än jag ibland (jag var förundrad över hur jag lyckats hålla detta hemligt så länge för dem).  
"Dagen innan vi hälsade på Mrs Potter hamnade jag och James i ett stort gräl, som slutade med att- eh, ja…" Mina kinder blev mörkt röda. "Vi kysstes."  
"Men du blev ju tillsammans med Diggory bara några dagar efter det?" Sade Alice oförstående.  
"James var rädd för att förlora mig, eller något. Han berättade aldrig varför, men han gjorde det klart för mig att det aldrig kunde bli vi-" Vi alla vände oss mot Hagrid som hade gett ifrån sig en snyftning. Han tog den handduksstora näsduken och snöt sig i den.  
"Åh, James. Rädd… att f-f-förlora… dig, p-precis som han f-f-förlorade sin pappa i somras när ni-ni-vet-vem-" Hagrid snöt sig högljutt i näsduken, och snyftade hysteriskt.  
"Ni-vet-vem, vaddå?" Frågade jag oförstående. Halvjättens hulkningar slutade, och med ens insåg han att han hade sagt för mycket.  
"J-jag... jag har redan sagt för mycket. Berätta fortsättningen nu för oss."  
Jag berättade slutet av historien, som egentligen precis hade börjat, men kunde inte släppa vad Hagrid sagt. Det hade varit något om James pappa och ni-vet-vem. Det var svaret på varför James varit så angelägen med att stöta bort mig. Men vad exakt var själva svaret?


End file.
